Unexpected Change
by Revenge77
Summary: Jason was expecting a normal day, sleep all day, scare and kill some drug dealers, maybe deal with Bat Clan. He was not expecting to get a call telling him his ex died and left twin infants behind, that are apparently his. So now he has to juggle his night life, being a father, and keeping the nosy bats from figuring out why he hasn't been out as much.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

This was not how he was expecting his day to go, if he was honest with himself. In fact, he was expecting it to go as his usual day, sleep some through the day at his current safe house, and at sun down go out and clear his side of Gotham and scare and kill some drug dealers. He had not been expecting to get a phone call from a social worker of all people to wake him up, and how the lady got his phone number was a mystery in itself.

"Hello, I'm Amanda James with Social Services, is this Jason Todd?" the Social Worker asked using his real name which was very alarming to hear a stranger know his real name. Not only that, he was suppose to be dead and it wouldn't be good if someone recognized him.

"Yes," he said as calmly as he could while sitting up in his bed as he tried not to get even more paranoid by the fact a stranger had his phone number.

"Mr. Todd, do you have any relation to a Isabel Ardila?" Amanda asked and Jason was surprised to hear that name, he hadn't seen Isabel since he broke up with her, after the Joker nearly ODed her to death, to keep her safe. That had been about little over a year ago, so why were Social Services asking him about her, he wondered.

"I dated her a little over a year ago," Jason stated speaking truthfully to see what this James lady wanted.

"Well, , I think it would be best for you to come down to my office, so we can discuss this in person. Can you be here by six o'clock?" Amanda asked and Jason frowned, feeling like it was a trap.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jason said reluctantly and the lady gave him the address and thanked him before she hung up on him. He then got out of bed and got ready to go the Social Service Department.

* * *

Once at the Social Service Department he looked around expecting some set up formed by Black Mask or the cops. If it was a set up then the guys that were going to bust were hiding pretty well. Jason then thought about his paranoid idea and quickly forgot about the set up idea since neither the cops or druggies know his secret identity. With that he walked into the department and walked to the lady to front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jason Todd, Amanda James wanted to see me," Jason said glancing around at the place, it was pretty cliche in his opinion.

"Sign in here and go sit over there. I'll call her and let her know your hear," the lady said and Jason signed in and sat in one of the open chairs by the wall. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before a African American woman in her late thirty, maybe early forties walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Todd, I'm Amanda, I'm glad you come and I'm sure you're wondering why I called you hear," Amanda said and Jason stood up.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering why you called me down here to talk about my ex?" Jason asked cutting straight to the point.

"The first thing you should know is that Mrs. Ardila died a few days ago in a car accident on the way to work," Amanda said and Jason frowned, that was not something he wanted to hear. In fact it hurt to hear someone he cared about died and he hadn't known until days after the death occurred.

"I'm sorry for your lose, but you must know that, that's not why I called you here," Amanda continued and walked to the elevator with Jason following.

Jason stepped into the elevator and recovered from his temporary shock and asked,"Why did you call me here then?"

"After Mrs. Ardila died her apartment was searched, just in case, for a will and surprisingly we found one. In her will she stated that if she were to die she wanted you, Mr. Todd, to take her children into custody and explains how your the father," Amanda said and stepped out of the elevator once it arrived to the floor she wanted and Jason walked after silent in shock.

After a while of silence they arrived to their destination which was a room with a lady who had two infants in high chairs, no older then six months, eating cereal. Jason looked Amanda then the children, he was glad she was patient for a answer since he hadn't spoken for a while, and asked,"Are you sure their mine?" as he stared at the twins.

"Their birth certificates didn't name the father's name on it, but their last names are Todd, they also seem to have your eye color. We can do a paternity test, if you want to be 100% sure," Amanda said and noticed Jason staring at the infants.

"That would be great," Jason staring at the infants, he didn't want them to be his, he couldn't take care a infant, much less two. Though there was also that off chance they were his, and he wouldn't be able to let the two go to a orphanage. Amanda had left after he replied to her and came back with a nurse who had what was needed to the test.

He looked at Amanda who returned to his side and then looked back at the infants and asked,"What are their names?"

"Jason Todd Jr. and Catherine Todd," Amanda said and Jason nodded and frowned once they two six month olds started to cry because their fingers pricked. Jason also didn't remember telling Isabel about his step mom, but he might of told during one of the times Roy got him drunk, which was probably how the twins happened.

"Your hand sir," the nurse said snapping Jason out his reverie and he gave her his hand and she pricked his finger and took the blood and gave him a band-aid before leaving.

"There is no doubt in my mind that they aren't your's, Mr. Todd; so the question is when those test come back will take them or not, like Mrs. Ardila requested?" Amanda asked and Jason stared at the crying infants who were not happy their lunch time was ruin by finger pricks.

Jason stared at the lady then at the twins feeling the pressure for once. He was torn between the fact he didn't know how to raise kids and not wanting to give the twins to a orphanage and maybe end up on the streets during their childhood and suffer like he did. Jason sighed finally caving in to his own worries and said,"I'll take them," while somewhat mentally kicking himself for his answer.

"Good, now there is some paper work to fill out, and tomorrow I'll need to inspect your house or apartment to see if it is an healthy environment for the twins to grow in. After that if you pass the inspection we will come back here and you will be able to retrieve the two. Also you should get the results of the test within, at most, five days, we'll call you so you don't have to drive down here," Amanda said.

* * *

Jason didn't go on patrol that night, instead he went to his nicest local safe house, which was an apartment in the nicer part of Gotham. He then spent the majority of the night making the place presentable, which didn't take long since he hardly ever touched the place. The apartment was a nice size as well, three bedrooms, plus a secret closet he built himself for his work clothes and weapons. It was a pretty simple place as well, couch, tv, coffee table, kitchen table, basic kitchen, a study, a empty room, and a basic bedroom.

He sighed when he finished cleaning up the last room and went to his bedroom and didn't bother changing clothes before throwing himself onto his bed. Jason groaned into his pillow and his mind wondered off to all the events that happened, it was a lot to process. He sighed and closed his eyes after a while and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jason was up pacing and waiting for Amanda to come and check the apartment out. He had been pacing and thinking for a while, maybe an hour or two, he hadn't been paying attention. Jason was usually not one to worry about stuff, but this whole situation had thrown him off so he was worrying a lot, because he didn't know what to do.

Finally after a few minutes more of pacing there was a knock on the door and he walked to it and opened it. Jason looked at Amanda and stepped aside as she walked inside with a clip board. After that he followed her and answered any questions she asked as she went through and checked off the stuff on her clip board. Once she finished she went through and looked at everything she checked and Jason stood there nervously waiting for her results.

"Well, I must say, Mr. Todd, you passed everything, though I do suggest you get a nursery set up," Amanda said and Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"When do the twins get to come here?" Jason asked getting a bit impatient.

"We can go get them now, but I warn you now, Mr. Todd, you're going to want to get a babysitter or nanny because it will be hard take twins anywhere as a single parent, at their current age," Amanda said and walked out the door and Jason followed her and locked and closed his apartment door behind him. With that he walked with her down to the parking area for glad he hadn't gotten rid of the car that Roy bought when he was drunk and left it with him.

* * *

Once to the social department Amanda wasted no time putting two car seats in his car, turning in her evaluation, and giving him a list of things he would need. Then she put the twins in their car seats and told him how to use the car seats, all before leaving him alone and going back to work.

Jason sighed and got in the car and looked over the list he had been given, then glanced over his shoulder at the twins. He then looked back at the list and sighed, his wallet was going to be empty by the end of the day. Jason for once was even more grateful for the money that the drug lords under his command gave him as payment for their lives. With that thought Jason started the car and headed towards the store.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well this was just the prologue, a very lengthy and sort of boring prologue. I promise that the other chapters will have more entertainment, and this one was just sort of setting up stop and thoroughly making sure there were no holes. Also this is a family fic, just mainly focused on Jason; which reminds me, I take advice, so if I get something wrong feel free to kindly give me some pointers. Another thing is that is a Alternate Universe and I will taking things form a bunch of different versions of dc comics. Anyway follow, favorite, or at least tell me what you think, also good night and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason wanted to hit his head against something really bad. The first shopping trip to the store to get the cribs and other furniture, that would fit in the car with them all it, went smoothly. It was when he was as on the way to the grocery store did things start going down hill. The first thing that went wrong was that he had to slam on the breaks at a red light. The second thing that went wrong was that Catherine lost her pacifier. This resulted in the third thing that went wrong was Catherine started to cry. Which was why he wanted to hit his head against something.

"Hey, shush, I'll get your pacifier in a moment," Jason said trying to get the kid to stop, but she didn't so he ended up driving to the store with Catherine crying. Once at the store he parked and the first thing he did was turn the car off, unbuckle, get out of the car, and open the can seat. He then leaned down picked up the pacifier and wiped it off with his shirt and shoved it in Catherine's mouth which immediately shut her up.

"There, happy now?" Jason asked and watched as the baby stared at him with teary eyes. He sighed and went and got a grocery cart real quick and came back. Jason then undid Catherine's car seat and picked her up and put her in the basket,and shut the car door. He then went to the other side of the car and got Jay Jr. out and shut the door before putting the quieter of the two in the basket beside his sister.

He then pushed the basket into the grocery store and started heading towards the baby area. Once there he pulled out the list Amanda had given him and found the majority of the stuff he was looking for, but he didn't know if there was a certain brand he needed or not. Luckily one of the people shopping in the baby isle, notice the look on his face and came to his rescue.

"Are you having trouble?" a lady asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jason asked in a calm and joking tone and lady chuckled a little.

"Alright, what are you having trouble with?" the lady asked.

"I got this list of things that I need to get, but I don't know if there is pacific brand I should get or something," Jason said honestly and showed the lady his list.

"Well, for diapers Huggies or Pampers will do or even Luvs, it doesn't matter. For soup Johnston's is the best and for food Gerber is best," the lady said.

"Thank you," Jason said and the lady was about to say something when something behind him crashed down to the floor.

He sighed and asked,"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, but your welcome," the lady said and left. With that Jason turned around and sighed seeing Jay Jr. had grabbed something off the shelf and had dropped it. Jason sighed again and picked up the item and put it back on the shelf and pushed the basket away from the shelf, making a mental note not to leave the basket where either of the twins can reach and grab stuff.

He then grabbed the soup and diapers and put them in the basket before heading the food isle where he looked around until he came across the baby food. Jason put about ten jars of baby food and a thing of formula and then went to the frozen food isle and got a pizza. He was about to head towards the isle for some milk, when he saw a familiar face and he quickly turned the cart around and went for the self-check out.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick was shopping for a few things he volunteered to get for Alfred, of course that meant he had to take Damian and Mar'i. He was on his way to get the last thing on his list, milk, when he saw thought he saw Jason. Though before he could go see if he had really seen his little brother Damian got his attention by demanded,"Grayson, get your child off of me!"

"Alright," Dick said and turned around and saw Mar'i hugging Damian's leg and he chuckled.

"Come on, Mar'i, leave Damian alone, he gets angry when someone loves on him," Dick said and pried the three year old off his younger brother.

"Shut up, Grayson, we both know that I do no need love," Damian snapped and crossed his arms.

"We both know that's a lie, Lil'D, now lets go get the milk and get home," Dick said putting Mar'i in the cart and went to get the milk.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason was happy that he made it out of the store and back to his apartment without anyone he knew bothering him. Once he got the twins inside and got all the stuff he bought inside he shut the door and locked it. He then put the food away before takings the two cribs and his tools into the empty room and set them on the ground, only leaving the twins unattended for a second. Which he regretted, because as he was walking back he heard a thud followed by crying and ran into the living room and found Catherine sitting by the coffee table crying. Jason looked at the coffee table then at Jay who was crawling towards the kitchen and then at Catherine.

He then quickly concluded that she crawled into the coffee table and he walked over and picked her up. "Shhh, it's alright," Jason said and could see the small knot forming on her head. He then walked over to Jay and picked him up and started bouncing them up and down like he had seen mothers do in movies and in public. Jason figured that if their kids forgot about their problems that way then it was worth the shot, and to his relief he got Catherine to stop crying.

He then carried them to the back bed room and set them down and walked over to the door and shut it. Jason then looked at the twins for a moment before he opened the first crib box and started putting it together. It was going smoothly until he saw Jay out of the corner of his eye trying to eat a nail, and to his luck managed to get the nail away from him before there was damage done.

"No, you can't eat this," Jason said with a stern told of voice and watched as Jay's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh, come on, please don't cry," Jason said and of course he started to cry. Jason sighed put down what he was doing and picked up Jay and then picked up Catherine before carrying them both to his bedroom and put them on his bed. He then put his pillows around the edges so they wouldn't roll off or something, then he pull back the covers and put them under it.

"Alright, nap time," Jason said and walked out the room leaving the door open so he could hear them while he went to the next room and worked on the cribs. After a while he managed to put the cribs together and also put the highchairs together. Once he finished he went to the couch and sat down and looked at the window, it looked like it was going to storm. Jason sighed and got back up and went to go check on the twins, deciding it was probably best to get them up and feed them.

With that he woke them up and carried them to the kitchen and put them in their highchairs. He then got out two cans of baby food and his pizza and put the pizza in the oven before getting two spoons and walking over to the twins. "Please make this easy on me guys," Jason pleaded and started to feed them and it was going smoothly for once, until he had to stop for a few moments to get his pizza out of the oven. Then he went back to feed them while his meal cooled off, but the twins started being difficult and started to refuse to eat. In the end Jason gave up, put the food back in the fridge, the spoons in the sink, and wiped their faces clean of mess and went to go eat himself.

After he finished eating put his left overs in the fridge, and got the twins out of their highchairs and looked at the time. It was around nine at night and that meant it was bed time for the twins and for him since he was worn out. He walked into the twins room and stopped immediately once he noticed he forgot to get the crib bedding and he sighed in frustration. Jason was about to put the twins down and get some blankets to make a make shift mattress for them when thunder erupted through the house causing both the twins to start crying.

"Shhh, calm down is just a storm," Jason said trying to sound soothing as he bounced the twins until he calmed them down. He then carried them to his bedroom deciding that they could just sleep in his room for the night. With that he crawled into bed and put each one of them on each of his sides and he held onto them. He then closed his eyes and started to doze off when there was another thing of thunder and the twins started cry.

After that he spent his time calming them down after each time it thundered, until the storm died down to just soothing rain. Jason then relaxed again and looked at his clock that said one in the morning and he sighed. He then laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes, and he was almost asleep when he felt his haired get pulled and his eyes snapped open. Jason knew right then that it was going to be a long night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well the end of chapter one. I decided I wanted to bring in Mar'i Grayson, though I will not be pairing Dick and Kori together which I will explain later. Also I will be shortening the name Catherine to Cathy and Jason Jr. will be called Jay or Jj for a while, then I will change Jason Jr.'s nickname once the twins are older. Another thing, I will be bringing Roy Harper into this in a later chapter, also I think I will also bring in Terry and Matt McGinnis later on as well. Oh, I also decided to give you guys a chart of the Bat Family's ages in the story and I will be mostly using their probable ages in the comics.**

 **Alfred Pennyworth: 52 (This is just a guess)**

 **Bruce Wayne: 36**

 **Barbara Gordon: 23**

 **Dick Grayson: 21**

 **Jason Todd: 19**

 **Cassandra Cain: 18**

 **Stephanie Brown: 17**

 **Tim Drake: 17**

 **Helena Wayne: 14 (Just for this story)**

 **Damian Wayne: 12**

 **Mar'i Grayson: 3**

 **Cathy and Jay Todd: Six Months**

 **Thank you for those who followed, favorited, and commented. Anyway I hope your enjoyed this chapter, comment, follow, favorite, whatever. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason got no sleep what so ever, just like he thought after Catherine made it her point to keep him up by playing with his hair. Once morning rolled around the first thing he did was feed the twins some cereal, after reading that at six months infants can start having solids. He then ate some cold pizza for breakfast and went and got dress while he left the twins in their highchairs.

Jason looked in the mirror after getting dressed and frowned seeing bags under his eyes. He had only been a parent for a day and already he was exhausted and wondering how Bruce did it. Jason sighed and walked out the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen and saw that the twins were still working on their cereal which was fine by him. He was then about to get something to drink when there was a knock at the door and he froze.

The first thing he thought when he heard a knock on the door was that Dick had tracked him down. So he crept to the door slowly and unlocked the door and opened it. Jason let out a breath that he was holding when he found a girl with a basket filled with goodies staring up at with a amused look.

"Damn, your tall," was the first thing that came out of the girl's mouth and Jason looked down at her a little. He had to admit he wasn't expecting to find a girl maybe at least a year younger then him, with red hair, pale skin, and teal eyes that came a little past his shoulder in height. The girl looked up at him still and examined the look on his face.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else...I could come back, later if you want, but I can't promise that your welcome basket will be full," the red said.

"Welcome basket?" Jason asked finally deciding speak, this whole scene was alien to him. Because never once has anyone every welcomed him to a neighborhood or apartment complex, the neighbors usually avoided him.

"I'm guessing your not use to warm welcomes. I ain't use to them either, but Mrs. Baker she makes it her job to welcome everyone who moves into the floor with open arms. She's the one who made the basket, well besides the nick nacks in here she made everyone in the hall buy or make to add in," the red said.

"Mrs. Baker?" Jason question, he had to admit he was a bit curious about the neighbors now since the red got him curious with her endless talking.

"Oh, she's the old lady at the end of the hall, she's real nice and is sort of the Grandmother of the building. I clean her house every Saturday, anyway she wanted me to give you the basket. You don't have to take it if your don't want," the red said and gave a apologetic smile. Jason was about to say something when there was a clattering noise behind him and he sighed. He opened the door wide open and went to the kitchen that could be seen from the door way.

Once in the kitchen he sighed seeing that Jay had just knocked his cereal off his tray and onto the floor. It was a easy mess to clean, so he wasn't to worried about it. "Cute kids, your wife or girlfriend must be proud," the red said and Jason looked over his shoulder and saw the red still in the doorway. He then walked back over to the red.

"I'm sure she was," Jason said and the red must of seen the hurt in his eyes because the red's look turned solemn.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have assumed," the red said nervously.

"It's fine," Jason said trying the reassure the red that she shouldn't feel guilty.

"Well, um, here you go," the red said awkwardly and held out the basket which Jason accepted.

"Thanks...," Jason started and remembered he had rudely forgotten to ask her name.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Liza," the red said shifting her weight.

"Jason," he said feeling the uneasiness in the air.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jason. If you need anything I'm usually at my friend's apartment across the the hall," Liza said pointing to the door across the hall and diagonal from him.

"You too," Jason said awkwardly.

"Oh, and word of advice don't let Mrs. Baker find out your single, I found that out the hard way. She likes to play match maker," Liza said and walked to her apartment and Jason watched her go until he heard more cereal hit the ground. Jason groaned and walked back inside shutting the door be hind him to deal with his unruly infants.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick had crashed at Bruce's place with Mar'i the night before, since he had been to tired after patrol to go back to Babs place, that and he wasn't about to wake Mar'i. Once he woke up at around eleven in the day he came down stairs to the kitchen to join the others for breakfast and as he had expected Helena had gotten Mar'i out of bed already.

Dick was about to sit down at the table when Alfred said,"Master Dick, will you please go get Master Bruce out of the cave for breakfast. He has been in there all night," he could hear the distaste in his voice at the last comment.

"Sure thing, Alfred," Dick said went to the cave. Once down the step he saw Bruce hovered in front of the bat computer with Jason's file pulled up along with recent activity in the drug lord ring.

Dick couldn't help, but to get side tracked upon seeing his wayward brother on the screen and asked,"What did Jason do now?"

"It's not what he had done, it's what he hasn't done," Bruce stated and Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Dick asked.

"The Red Hood hasn't been active for the past two days," Bruce said bluntly, but Dick could still hear the concern in his father's voice.

"Maybe he's sick, he's still human after all and humans do get sick," Dick said.

"Still, if he doesn't show up by the end of the week, I want you to go look for him," Bruce said with slight concern and Dick thought about how he thought he saw Jason at the store, but had brushed it off when he thought he saw two infants with him, before Damian got his attention.

"Is there something you wanted?" Bruce asked curtly snapping Dick out of his reverie.

"Oh, yeah. Alfred says breakfast," Dick said and saw Bruce nod. He wasn't sure if the workaholic would join them for breakfast or not, but he still left because he was starving.

 **To be continued:**

 **The only thing I want to address is the Liza character. She is nothing more then a minor character and probably wont be anything more then Jason's to go to person to babysit the twins, if even that. Though if you think I should do something else with her I would like to hear your opinion. Other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for those who followed, favorite, and commented. Which remains me please comment, follow, favorite, or whatever. Anyway good day and kudos to you all.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

The rest of the week went by quickly for Jason, he finished getting the things he needed for the twins. He had to ask Liza for help on how to change diapers and how to make bottles correctly, but in the end Liza ended up doing it for him. Sadly, though he hadn't gotten any sleep all the week and in return he got a empty wallet and a strange, but helpful neighbor that didn't even own an apartment in the building. He had learned that Liza actually had an apartment somewhere else, but usually stayed 24/7 with her friend.

Right now Jason was bathing the twins which was not going so well since Jay kept splashing him. Which was getting annoying since Jason already had to change clothes twice because Catherine spit up on him and Jay got baby food on him. Jason rinsed the twins off after he finished and then started to dry them off. He then put their clothes on after putting their diapers on.

Jason walked carried the twins into the living room and set them down so he could get their pacifiers. He was about to put them down for a nap when his cell phone went off and he groaned. "What?" Jason asked answering the phone in an annoyed tone as he gave Jay and Catherine the evil eye while they tried to get the tv remote. He usually wasn't in this bad a mood until he was out dealing with his family and drug lords, but he was running on little to no sleep and was starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation.

"Mr. Todd, this is Amanda, we got the test results in, but we need you to come down the department," Amanda said ignoring his annoyed tone.

Jason sighed and calmed himself and watched the twins, Jay had managed to get the remote first and Catherine was trying to take it. "Uh, sure...Jay, no. Don't put that in your mouth...I'm sorry, but why do I need to come down?" he asked as he took the remote from Jay.

"We have a box of baby stuff from, Isabel's apartment," Amanda said and Jason frowned and started to wonder why he hadn't been able to take all the baby stuff from Isabel's apartment instead of killing his wallet.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Jason said and hung up on the lady. He then picked up the pacifiers from the coffee table and gave them to the twins. Jason then picked them up and carried them to their room and put them in their cribs for a nap. He then went his bed room and changed clothes for the third time that day and walked out the front door and spotted the person he needed.

Liza was sitting in the hall way with her lap top in her lap and a backpack beside her. Jason raised an eyebrow at this and asked,"Going somewhere?" and Liza looked at him then at her bag.

"Oh, this? Nah, not yet anyway, my friend kicked me out for the day, she gets cranky during the day since she works all night," Liza said with a shrug.

"Alright...Hey, I was wondering if you could watch the twins for a little bit, I have to go and pick up some stuff?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Liza said turning her lap top off and put it in the bag, before getting up.

"Thanks," Jason said, glad that Liza was willing to watch the twins.

"No problem," Liza said grabbing her stuff and Jason let her into the apartment before leaving.

* * *

Once at the department, Jason sat in the lobby until Amanda came out of the elevator and walked towards him holding a box. Jason stood up upon seeing her and walked over to her, and took the box from her.

"Thank you for coming down to get the box, where are the twins?" Amanda said after seeing the twins weren't with Jason.

"They're with the babysitter," Jason said calmly.

Amanda nodded then pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and opened it then said,"These are the results and they came back positive," and showed Jason what the paper said. He stared at the paper and just nodded not sure on how to react to hearing the twins were actually his.

"Alright," Jason said and Amanda put the paper on the box and with that she left. Jason then sighed and left the building then put the stuff in his car all before getting into the car himself and headed home.

* * *

Jason got back to his apartment relatively quick and thanked Liza for watching the twins and tried to pay her before she left. Once alone Jason checked on the twins and saw they were still asleep. He then went back to the living room and put the result form on the coffee table, then opened the box. Inside was nothing, but pictures and some toys and clothes. Though one thing did catch his attention, which was two birth certificates.

Jason pulled the framed certificates out of the box and looked at them. The first one read 'Jason Nico Todd Jr. born May 14th, 2015. Time: 4:30 a.m...etc.' and the second one read 'Catherine Laura Todd born May 14th, 2015. Time: 4:45 a.m...etc.' Jason smiled a bit glad to finally get to know who was the oldest and when his kids were born.

He was brought out his thoughts once he heard crying and he sighed. Jason then stood up and left to go see what woke one of the twins up.

* * *

It was around 6:45 p.m. when Jason decided that he needed to get out and see what the Drug Lords decided to do during his little vacation. By time with was 6:50 p.m. he had packed his gear into a backpack he had and walked into the hall to find Liza to see if she would watch the kids. Jason had figured that her friend would have let her back in by now. He was about to knock on the door when the elevator opened and out came Liza.

Jason walked over to her with his backpack on his shoulders and frowned once he saw her face. Liza had a nasty bruise under her left eye, a split lip, and bruised knuckles. "What happened to you?" Jason asked looking her over one more time.

Liza grunted in response and looked Jason over as well, he had bags under his eyes, was as pale as a ghost, and had a paranoid look. "What happened to you?" Liza asked.

"You first," Jason said noticing that she didn't have her backpack with her or her favorite necklace. He had a suspicious that she got mugged, but he wanted to hear her say it to make sure.

"I got mugged, now your turn," Liza said.

"The twins haven't let me sleep all week," Jason said calmly.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up," Jason said and walked back into his apartment and saw the twins still working on the cereal he gave them. He then put down his backpack and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and walked back to the living room and saw Liza sitting on the couch. Jason then walked over to her and knelt in front of her and got to work on cleaning her wounds.

"Did you call the police?" Jason asked, but the answer was obvious because if she had the paramedics would have taken to the hospital.

"There's no point, because one he took my cell phone and two no body believes a kid from Crime Alley," Liza said and Jason frowned, he knew what that felt like.

"Alright, do you know what he looked like?" Jason asked finishing bandaging her hands.

"I still can't decide if the guy looked like Kurt Cobain on steroids or Thor on a high," Liza said and Jason nodded and then got up and went to the fridge and got a pack of peas out of the freezer and tossed it to Liza who caught it and pressed it against her face.

Liza then noticed his backpack and asked,"Going somewhere?"

"I have to go to work or I won't be able to pay for next month's rent," Jason said.

"And you want me to watch the twins?" Liza asked and Jason nodded, feeling a little bit guilty for asking her to do so.

"Alright, that's fine. I enjoy watching Cathy and Jj anyway," Liza said with a smile and Jason raised an eyebrow at the nicknames the Liza gave his kids. Though she had warned him that she would, so he wasn't all that surprised by it.

"Thanks, the twins will only need a bath and they go off to bed...Don't forget the pacifiers," Jason said grabbing his backpack and left not even noticing that he left his phone on the counter.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick had just gotten the okay from Bruce to try and find Jason. He was currently dressed in his Nightwing personnel and was heading towards the Red Hood's part of Gotham when he caught a glimpse of his brother's infamous red helmet. Nightwing turn his attention to Jason and wondered why he decided to go to Crime Alley. He was also wondering why Jason had decided to go back out after he was gone for a week.

Nightwing then decided to follow him from a far and saw that Jason was stalking a big burly guy who looked like a cross between Thor and Kurt Cobain. It was a pity though, because he liked Kurt Cobain's music and Thor was cool in the Avengers movie. He sat back and observed and watched as Jason stepped in front of the guy who was lugging around a backpack. Dick couldn't hear what was being said had to inch closer to hear what they were talking about.

"-you like stealing and beating up short defenseless women," Jason sneered at the guy.

"Get out my way, you costumed freak," the guy said which was pretty cliche for them.

Jason then looked at the light blue backpack and then at the guy and said,"That's not yours," and Dick frowned because thieves weren't Jason's usual M.O.

"I'm guessing your that red bitch's friend. After I'm done with you tell her that I'm going to get her back for breaking my nose," the guy said and Dick could now clearly see that the guy was sporting a few nasty bruises and a swollen nose. Jason though clearly didn't like what the guy said and lunged for him and Dick frowned because that seemed a little sloppy for his brother.

The guy though step forward and actually got Jason in the guy. Jason stumbled backwards and proceeded to get hit by the guy and Dick decided that was enough and stepped in. Nightwing then beat the crap out of the guy until he was unconscious and then turned to help his brother. Jason got to his feet slowly and limped towards the guy and got the backpack and slung it over his shoulder and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the guy.

"Jason, put the gun down,there's not need to shoot him he's out," Nightwing said raising his hands and slowly moved towards him, like one do when approaching a dangerous animal.

"He threatened her," Jason muttered and Dick stepped forward a little.

"I know, but he's out and he's going to prison," Dick said trying to talk Jason out shooting the guy.

"No, you put people in Black Gate or in Arkham they turn around and escape. I won't take that chance," Jason said and shot the guy in the head, he then climbed the cat walk and Dick followed him. After that it was a roof chase until Jason had to skid to a stop once he reached the last building.

"Jay, you're nothing thinking right, you just got beat up by a thug on a high," Dick said and Jason looked over his shoulder at him.

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I have some drug lords to visit," Jason snapped and turned to walk past him, but he took one step and passed out and hit the ground. Dick cursed under his breath and rushed to his brother's side and checked his pulse and was relieved to find that there was a steady heart rate.

Dick then touched his earpiece and said,"Batman, I found Jason. He's not doing to good."

 **To be continued:**

 **I decided to do a cliff hanger, sorry. Anyway thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I'll also be gracious and explain why Jason got beat up so easily and passed out, which would be from lack of sleep. Also be sure to follow, favorite, review, or whatever. Good Night and kudos to you all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Roy:**

Roy has been calling Jason's cell phone for three days now. He was in Gotham, so he wanted to meet up with his friend, but his said friend wasn't picking up the phone. This resulted in Roy using the trick he picked up recently and tracked Jason's cell phone down to an apartment. Which was where he was now after asking a old lady in the lobby what floor he lived on and what apartment number was his apartment.

Roy knocked on the door and a red haired girl opened the door and looked at him. He made a mental note to ask how Jason got all the cute girls, though he couldn't complain to much he had Kori and use to have Jade. "Um, hi, I'm-," Roy started to say, but was rudely cut off.

"I know you are, I've seen you on tv when I was younger with Oliver Queen. Now what do you want?" red asked and Roy looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I'm a friend of Jason's and I was wondering if I could see him?" Roy asked.

"He hasn't been here for the past three days, he ran out for work and didn't come back; but if you see tell him I'm going beat him senseless for leaving me alone to worry for so long," the red said bluntly.

"Can I come in and wait until he gets back?" Roy asked.

"Not my apartment and personally I don't know you, Roy Harper, so until then it's stranger danger rules for me. So bye," the red said and shut the door in his face. Roy blinked and knocked on the door again and the red opened the door and poked her head out.

"I thought we went over this, you're not coming inside," the red said and Roy barged in not caring about her protests.

"Or not," the red said and shut the door. The first thing Roy noticed was the two babies on the floor shoving teething rings in their mouths.

Roy looked at the red and then the twins and said,"I don't remember Jason ever taking you home."

The red's whole face went red and said,"I'm not their mother, I'm just Jason's neighbor...Sorta. Anyway I'm just Cathy's and Jj's babysitter," her whole face still red in what might of been a blush, anger, or embarrassment.

"Oh...So who's the mother?" Roy asked watching the two, they made him miss Lian, but his daughter was currently with Dinah in Star City.

"I don't know. I don't pry for answers since Jason dislikes talking about the dead. Also, since you obviously not going to listen to me, you should at least know who I am. So, um, yeah, my name is Liza and that's all really," Liza said awkwardly. Roy then sat down in front of the twins and smiled a little before caving into his instincts and started playing peek-a-boo. Liza sighed and just sat down on the couch and watched, knowing nothing she did would get him to leave.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick hadn't done much in the past three days. The only thing he has done was wait by Jason's bedside when Bruce wasn't and take care of Mar'i, who was currently taking a nap in his lap. Jason though has been asleep for those three days and has yet to wake up after passing out. He had a couple bruises as well, but it wasn't anything major.

Dick was dozing off when Jason finally stirred and groaned, which caused Dick to snap himself awake. "What happened?" Jason muttered as he looked around half-asleep.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, you've been asleep for the past three days. Also I must say you almost gave Bruce a heart attack," Dick said and Mar'i shifted in his lap, so he just picked her up and held her while she slept. He then watched Jason's widen and then watched rip the I.V., they had to put in, out his arm and leap off the bed.

"Shit, she's going to kill me," Jason said and then rushed around the room grabbing some civilian clothes and putting them on. Jason spotted the backpack he had gotten beaten up for and grabbed it before dashing for the door.

"Where you going? You just woke up and if Alfred see your out bed when you may have a concussion he would kill us both," Dick said chasing after Jason why carrying Mar'i while also trying not to wake her, it was almost impossible, but he managed.

"I have to go home," Jason stated and headed for the door.

"I know you hate us and all, but, geez, you look like a bat out hell, trying to get out of here," Dick said seriously.

"That has nothing to do with that," Jason snapped and reached for the door when someone cleared their throat and Jason and him looked over and saw Alfred with his disapproving look.

"Master Jason, where do you think you're going?" Alfred demanded.

"Home and nobody is going to stop me," Jason stated his tone losing it's snappiness since he was dealing with Alfred. Dick sighed and re-situated Mar'i, knowing that nobody is going to be able to stop him.

"It's alright, Alfred, I'll drive him home and keep him from doing anything crazy until I'm sure he doesn't have a concussion," Dick said before Alfred could speak.

"Very well, Master Dick, but I do insist that you leave Miss Mar'i with us, after all Master Jason isn't very easy to take care of, especially if you have a child with you as well," Alfred said and Dick looked down at Mar'i and then at Alfred with a bit of a pout. He hated being away from his baby girl for to long and sighed and handed her over to Alfred.

"Don't worry, Master Dick, she'll be fine I'll make sure that Master Bruce acknowledges her as much as Miss Helena does," Alfred said holding Mar'i and gave Dick a sincere look that calmed him down.

"Alright, thanks, your the best, Alfred," Dick said and he looked over at Jason who had surprisingly just stood there and said nothing. Dick grabbed a set of keys for one of Bruce's many cars and walked to the car and Jason followed being abnormally obedient. Once they were in the car and they were inside the Gotham city limits Dick couldn't take it anymore and interrupted the silence.

"So, um, do you know the person who owned the backpack?" Dick asked.

"Shut up and take the next right, Dickhead," Jason snapped and Dick smiled a little, happy that his little brother's personality was still intact.

"Alright, alright. So, why were you gone for a week?" Dick asked and made the next turn as instructed.

"Can you ask any questions without starting the sentence with the word 'so' or are other words to hard for your little bird brain? Take a left up here," Jason said dodging his questions with insults. Dick ignored the insults and made the left into an apartment building's parking area in the nicer part of Gotham and parked up front by the building.

Jason then got out of the car with backpack and said,"Thanks for the ride, now leave me alone and don't even thing about telling Bruce where I live," and slammed the car door shut and started heading into the building. Dick just shook his head and turned the car off and got out of the car and shut the door. He then followed Jason into the building much to his annoyance.

Jason looked over his shoulder and snapped,"Stop following me, Dickhead."

"No, can do, Jaybird," Dick said all sing songy annoying Jason even more.

"After all I did promise Alfred I would watch after you until we know for sure that you're alright," Dick said after a moment of silence and Jason sighed and looked like he wanted to beat his head into the wall.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason did in fact want to beat his head into the wall, but not as much as he wanted to strangle Dick. He knew he couldn't get rid of his brother especially since he had made a promise with Alfred and anyone would be crazy to break a promise made with Alfred. Jason glared at Dick over his shoulder, he was the second to the last person he wanted to find out about the twins, the first being Bruce.

He hadn't been around when Dick had gotten Kori pregnant at the age of seventeen, but he had heard stories from the Replacement over breakfast about how Bruce had looked like he wanted to chock the Golden Boy. Jason was already was in deep water with Bruce about the whole killing and guns thing, he did not want to be in any deeper water then he was for not one, but two little mistakes he did not regret. If he had the choice to pick who would find out his predicament first it would be Tim not Dick.

"No, I rather have the damn Replacement be my shadow than you," Jason said hoping that Dick would just cave and say yes and let Tim be his handler. Dick stared at him in disbelief and was completely baffled.

"Besides you would rather be with your daughter then with me," Jason added and Dick remained silent.

"Fine, I'll call Timmy, but I'm staying with you until Tim gets here," Dick said pulled out his cell phone and called Tim and after few words hung up.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes, how about we wait in your apartment until Tim gets here," Dick suggested.

"No!" Jason said quickly and in a bit of a panicked tone.

After a minute of silence Dick's temporary shock disappeared and he got a suspicious look on his face and said,"You're hiding something."

"Hell, no! I just don't want you snooping around my house and bugging the place for Bruce," Jason said giving him part of the reason for him not wanting him in his apartment.

Dick still looked suspicious and said,"There's something else, your hiding something or someone...Wait was that you I saw at the store with a baby?" and Jason frowned and wanted to chock him really bad now for being a damn good guesser.

"No-," Jason started to give a lie when the elevator opened and out came Liza glaring and pissed.

"Jason! Where the hell have you been, do you know how long I waited for you come home and how worried I was!" Liza yelled at him and Jason faced the red and Dick looked at Jason and was now giving him a disturbing grin.

"I-," Jason started to give an excuse as to why he was gone only to be interrupted her again.

"Oh, my god! What happened to your face? Are you alright?...Wait is that my backpack? Did you?...," Liza asked and her anger disappeared and her expression turned soft and worried, the same kind of look he had seen her give her roommate kitten; when it escaped her apartment and ran into his apartment when he was carrying groceries in and he had stepped on it's tell.

Dick then cleared his throat and got their attention and offered his hand to Liza to shake and said,"Hey, I'm Dick, Jason's older brother."

Liza looked at him and shook his hand reluctantly and said,"Liza."

"Well, it's nice to meet the girl my brother got beat up for, and now I can see why," Dick said causing Liza to blush, which annoyed Jason because he didn't like Dick flattering his friends.

"Here, um, hey, Liz, would you mind giving my brother and I moment alone?" Jason asked handing her, her backpack and Liza took it and headed back to the elevator and went to back to the floor. That also made him wonder why she left his children unattended, but he would deal with that in a few. Jason then turned to Dick and was about to address the whole seeing him at the store thing and convince Dick that it was not him who he had seen, but he was interrupted when he opened his mouth.

"Hey, dude, I get it, you didn't want to come up into your apartment and intrude on your girlfriend, it's cool. All you hand to do was say so," Dick said and Jason let his shoulders drop in relief, because apparently Liza showing up made Dick change in mind about his last conclusion. He was so happy that he would of kissed that crazy red for saving him from a certain death. Right then Tim walked into the lobby and with a backpack of his stuff.

"I explained to Alfred that I was taking your place and why, so your in the clear, also Mar'i has been screaming for you since she woke up," Tim said and Dick seemed to go pale as a ghost at the words that his daughter was screaming for him.

"Thanks, I got to go," Dick said and bolted out the door so fast that even Wally would be impressed.

Tim chuckled and looked at Jason and gave him a quick calculating once over and asked,"So, what did you want to keep Dick from finding out about?" and Jason was taken back for a split second, then sighed, the kid really was the best detective out of all of them.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll break my promise and will kill you," Jason said pressing the elevator button.

"Fair enough, so what is it?" Tim asked and the elevator door dinged and opened and they entered the elevator and Jason pressed his floor number and the doors closed.

"You would have to see it to believe it," Jason said and they stood in silence until the elevator door opened.

"This way," Jason said and walked to his apartment door and took out his keys and opened the door to find a surprising scene before them, even for him. In the floor lay Roy Harper holding Cathy blowing on her stomach making the baby laugh and Jay beside him playing with Roy's hat. Liza sat on the couch doing what looked like college homework, since she started her classes recently.

"Bruce is going to kill you if he finds out," Tim said walking inside the apartment.

"Roy...What are doing here?" Jason asked ignoring Tim's comment and stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Roy sat up and put Cathy on the ground and took his hat from Jay and put it on.

"I've been calling for the past three days, I was also in town and needed a place to crash, so when you didn't answer I tracked your phone. One thing led to another and I met Liza and she let me come in the house," Roy said.

"Correction he barged into the house and took my cell phone so I couldn't call the cops or landlord to kick his ass out," Liza said not looking up from the essay she was writing.

"Don't cuss in front of the babies," Roy said in a taunting tone.

"They won't be able to comprehend everything I say and won't be talking for at least another sick months, Moron," Liza said, she obviously didn't like Roy that much.

"Hey! I am not an idiot. I actually know how to invent things and I'm also highly intelligent," Roy shot back.

"I have an IQ of an 126 and got a scholarship from a public school and grew up in Crime Alley. Challenge me again, Mr. Harper, and I'll beat your ass and when I'm done beating the shit out of you; be glad I want to be a Theorist and didn't put my intelligence towards being a crime lord or a super-villain like most kids from Park Row would of," Liza snapped back and Tim watched amused.

"Calm down or I'll kick you both out, now don't cuss in front of my kids," Jason said silencing the two gingers. Liza then gathered her stuff and put it her recently found backpack and was about to leave when Jason caught her wrist.

"Thanks for watching the twins, I'll repay you some how," Jason said and let go of her wrist, knowing she was made at him for his comment about kicking her out.

"Don't worry about it, you got my backpack back and took care of me when I got mugged, we're even," Liza said and let her anger go and smiled for him for a moment before leaving.

"Well that was amusing," Tim said and Jason looked at him, he had almost for got the younger teen was there.

"That was Liza my neighbor of a sorts," Jason explained and Tim nodded, while Roy grumbled about Liza's attitude.

"So what are their names?" Tim said kneeling down in front the twins.

"The one in pink is Cathy and the one blue is Jay," Jason said.

"Catherine and Jason?" Tim asked standing up and looked over him and Jason nodded.

"Has Liza fed them dinner yet?" Jason asked Roy.

"No, she just got them up from their nap," Roy said and Jason picked up his two little bundles of trouble.

"I haven't had time to make the guest bedroom, so one of you will have to sleep on the floor while the other gets the couch," Jason said and walked into the kitchen.

Tim and Roy looked at each and then at the couch and started to say,"I call dibs on the couch," once Tim jumped onto the couch and stretched out on it, claiming it as his. "Shit, that's not fair," Roy whined.

"Sorry, I reached it first," Tim said not really sorry.

"Damn, bats," Roy mutter under his breath and walked into the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Tim called after him.

Jason sent Roy and nasty look and said,"No cursing in front of the twins," and Roy sighed in defeat.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also sorry for the wait, but I hope the extra length of this chapter makes up for it. Anyway thank you all who commented, followed, and favorited this story. Which reminds me to ask, please, please, please, share your thoughts with me, what you think I should do with my Liza character and what you would like to see with the Twins. Also follow and favorite and comment, or whatever. Good night, and kudos to you all.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim wasn't the most social person and wasn't the best with kids, but he knew what to do and despite what many believed he liked kids. He has been helping Jason, Liza, and Roy take care of the twins for the past few days. Roy left after the first two days wanting to go back and get Lian before going on a surprise vacation with her and Kori. Tim had also been told that Kori has selective amnesia and for some reason chose to forget about Mar'i and Dick, but he was alright with it seeing how Dick had bought a ring last week to purpose to Barbara.

Though right now Tim was left alone with the twins while Jason was put on bed rest until he fully caught up on sleep and his minor concussion was gone. He had met Liza and she was pretty down to earth after she let go of her grudge against Roy. They had also made some calls and set up an appointment at the doctors office for the twins to finish getting their shots, which he and Liza are going to take them to get today.

Tim was at the moment sitting in the living room with Cathy on his lap, she was up while her brother was still asleep. He held a book in front of him and was quietly reading out loud to his newest niece. Tim had noticed little things about the twins and about their appearances. Jay's hair seamed to be coming black and once he was mad he had traces of Jason's scowl. Cathy though her hair was coming in a golden blonde color, but like Jason and Jay her eyes were teal. Also both the twins were tanner then Jason so they got that from their mother's side, but other then that they were obviously Jason's kids.

Cathy at the moment was to busy pulling at his figures then anything else, though that didn't stop him from reading to her. He was about to go to the next chapter when he heard a phone ring so he sat down his book and stood up, taking Cathy with him as he looked for the phone. Before he could though Jason walked out his room with bed head and his cell phone in his hand looking like the undead.

"Liza just called and said she can't help take the twins to the doctor, since she got the flu or something and doesn't want to risk getting them sick," Jason said.

"Alight, I can take them while you get some rest. Also please consider telling Bruce about the twins or at least Dick or Alfred. If take turns watching them during patrol Bruce and the others will get suspicious and find out anyway and it's better we tell them then them finding out," Tim said holding Cathy who was now preoccupied with his hair.

"No, I'll go with you, and Bruce won't find out because I can get Liza to watch them during the night," Jason said stubbornly.

"Liza is an eighteen year old and is the female version of Dick with your temper and my level of intelligence, she's going to want to get out during the night and go hang out with friends and party and stuff," Tim pointed out.

"We'll settle this later...Hey, Princess," Jason turning his attention to Cathy and taking her from Tim and Cathy started babbling and reaching for Jason's hair. It was another thing he noticed, Cathy likes playing with hair while Jay liked putting things in his mouth.

"Fine, but we better get going the appointment starts in two hours," Tim said and went to the the twin's room and got Jay up from his nap. He then walked to the kitchen and helped Jason put the baby bag together, before leaving the apartment and heading to the car. Tim then helped put the twins in their car seats and then snatched the keys from Jason.

"What you doing, it's my car, I get to drive," Jason said trying to take the keys back.

"I'll be damned if I let a sleep deprived sociopath with a concussion drive," Tim said and Jason shut up and got in the passenger seat. Tim then climbed in the front and started the car and buckled himself up before pulling out into the road.

It was silent during the ride, but half way to the doctors office Jason decided to speak and said,"Hey, kid, do me a favor and be smart and don't get a pretty girl pregnant, we need at least one Robin not to get straggled by Bruce."

"Trust me I wont, Bruce's knows I wont since I put school first, besides I wouldn't have done that to Steph...," Tim said and trailed off, he felt as if he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him when he mentioned Stephanie, it still hurt thinking about how Leslie had let her die.

Jason must of seen his face and put his hand on his shoulder and said,"I'm sorry about Stephanie, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. It's fine, I need to start being able to talk about her...I just wouldn't have done that to her, not after the fact it had broke her heart to give up her baby last time. I just couldn't have seen her make that decision again and cry like that again," Tim said and as he spoke it felt like there was a rock in his throat and it was hurt to swallow and breathe.

"Have you ever thought about finding her child and taken it in?" Jason asked.

"Cass has thought about finding her daughter and taking her in, I keep telling her no because Stephanie gave her up so she can have a better life; but in all reality I think about finding her daughter everyday, because she's the last piece of Stephanie that lives outside her memory...W-When she died I didn't grieve for her, I focused on grieving for Conner and trying to re-clone him. I couldn't grieve for her, even though I knew her longer, because I knew if I let myself think about her and how she died, and I grieve it would destroy me. Just like it is now," Tim said focusing on the road as his eyes teared up.

"Pull over," Jason ordered and Tim did without question.

Jason then looked at the distraught boy in beside him and said,"I'm not the best at comforting people, Timmy, but just listen to me okay. It's okay to grieve and it's okay for someone you loved death to destroy you, but don't block it out. Blocking it out may prevent the pain, but when that dam breaks it'll be ten times worse. It's sort of like my resent and hurt against Bruce, it use to be worse and you know that since I nearly killed you because of it...Look the point is don't bury your emotions Tim and don't ever be like Bruce, it's alright to hurt and it's alright to cry."

Tim's whole face was covered in tears at that point and Jason was mentally cursing Bruce or Dick or everyone for not realizing how messed up Tim really was at the moment. It has been like two months since Stephanie died because Leslie didn't treat her, and no body has probably not asked the kid once if he was alright. He was also pretty sure that, that damn demon spawn known as Bruce's biological son probably hasn't helped the kid's self-esteem either.

Jason was far from the idiot some thought he was, he did do research on people he faced and didn't go into anything blind unless they were a common thug. He knew that Tim's parents were neglectful, hell it didn't even take a genius to notice that Tim didn't know how to handle attention. It also unnerved him how Dick had stripped Tim of the Robin mantle and gave it to Damian, he found it unfair since that mantle for the longest time was the only thing Tim cherished.

Jason sighed and said,"Let me drive," and Tim and him switched seats and they got back on the road. For a while the only noise was Tim's sniffling, until the kid finally fell asleep and slept the rest of the way to the doctors office. Once there he reluctantly woke him up and they carried the twins in and signed in. They also luckily didn't have to wait long before the doctor called them back.

Tim was calmer and was holding Jay while Jason was holding Cathy while the doctor gave her, her shot. After that it went down hill and Cathy started crying and Jason was quick to start bouncing her up down trying to calm her down. Tim wanted laugh at the look on Jason's face, but when Jay got his shot he was immediately in the same boat and was trying everything to try and calm him down.

After the twins stopped crying and the nurses stopped cooing over them, they were dismissed from the doctors office and as they were signing out something Jason was dreading happened.

"Jason...Tim...Is that you?" a voice said and the two turned around and faced Dick who was standing there with his hands on the handles Barbara's wheelchair and Barbara who had Mar'i in her lap.

Barbara looked at the two with a disapproving glare and then looked at the babies then at them and said,"You have two have a lot of explaining to do."

"Shit...," Tim muttered.

"Damn it," Jason muttered at the same time and they both were now preparing to get killed by both Barbara and Bruce. Jason for the twins and Tim for keeping Jason's secret a secret.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Also I meant to say last time that I will not be killing of Lian, like they did in the comments. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I will be taking a short break from this story to work on my other Batman story about Damian. Anyway comment, follow, favorite, or whatever. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

After running into Dick, Babs, and Mar'i, Jason, Tim, and twins were forced to wait in the lobby while Dick and Barbara went to get Mar'i's check up over with. Jason was sitting next to Tim who was trying to keep the magazines out of Jay's reach so he couldn't put it in his mouth. While he was just sitting there taking the abuse from Cathy who had a fist full of his hair.

"We should make a run for it," Jason muttered and Tim looked at him with a look that simple said "Idiot".

"And go where, you're apartment where Dick knows you live, and make our death sentences long and torturous? No thanks, I rather Bruce kill you and then me quickly than surfer at Barbara's hands for hours," Tim said grimly.

Jason sighed and muttered,"I hate you so much, right now."

"Don't blame me, you're the one who created this situation," Tim pointed out.

Jason groaned and pulled Cathy away from his hair and said,"Don't remind me." After that it was complete silence until Barbara, Dick, and their niece came back into the lobby.

Barbara looked at them and said,"You two are going to get the babies and yourselves in your car and are going head to my place. Do you understand me?" and they both flinched because not only was she mad, but her voice was deathly calm which meant really bad things. Without hesitation the two took off with the twins not even daring to defy the pissed off red.

* * *

 **Dick:**

After helping Barbara into the car and putting Mar'i in her car seat, he climbed into the driver's seat and hit the road heading for the tower Barbara lived in. He glanced at her and asked,"You don't think you were a little to harsh on them do you?" and Barbara scowled at him and he immediately closed his mouth and focused on getting home.

Once at the tower he parked and got Mar'i and Barbara out and into her wheel chair. He waited until Jason and Tim got there and once they did the looks on their faces were fear. After that he silently lead them to Babs' apartment and once inside Barbara looked at Mar'i with a kind and soft look and said,"Mar'i, why don't you show your Uncle Tim and your cousins your room."

Mar'i just smiled up at her and said,"Twis way," and Tim took the other infant from Jason, carrying a baby with each arm, followed the skipping three year old to her room. Once the door was shut behind them all hell broke lose on poor Jason.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Barbara yelled at Jason who flinched and so did Dick, who was remembering what happened when Bruce found out about Koriand'r being pregnant with Mar'i.

"I-I wasn't," Jason stammered and suddenly looked like that twelve year old boy Bruce took in all those years ago when Alfred scolded him.

"Damn right, you weren't," Barbara sneered at him and Jason flinched and backed away until he reached the kitchen table and he sat in one of the chairs.

Barbara glared and Jason looked away and she snapped,"You're nineteen years old, for goodness' sake, Jason! What are you going to do, you can't keep them, not with your way of doing things at night!"

"I-I didn't plan for this to happened, but I can't let them go, Barbara, they need me...I can't let them go to a orphanage and hope that they get a good family and don't get tossed into everything I was tossed into as a kid," Jason said and looked up at Barbara and Dick, with tears in his eyes, he was clearly an emotional wreck over this.

Barbara sighed and calmed herself and spoke gently,"Alright, Jason, keep them...But, you can't do this alone, we have to tell Bruce," as she wheeled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle and pitied look.

"I-I can't, he'll kill me. I'm already in hot water with him. He already sees me as unstable, he finds out about the twins, he'll take them away from me," Jason said and Dick looked at his little brother with pity, he just wanted to run up to him and hug him.

Barbara's look turned serious and sincere and said,"No, he won't. I'll make sure he won't. I promise that he will not take them away from you, Jason," and Jason looked at her trying to see if she was lying, once he figured she wasn't he relaxed.

"I won't let that happen either, Jaybird," Dick said with a grin and Jason just sighed at the nickname.

"Thank you, Barbara, Dick," Jason said and gave a weak smile.

"Anytime, Little Wing," Dick said with a smirk and Jason gave a slight glare.

Barbara gave them a warning glance not to fight and said,"Now, let me meet my new niece and nephew!" and Jason got up and walked to the room he saw Tim walk off to with the twins and Mar'i. Once inside he glanced at Barbara and Dick who came into the room.

Dick was grinning like a fool, sure he was a bit disappointed with Jason, but he couldn't say anything since he had Mar'i at a younger age. He did not regret having Mar'i, in fact she was the best thing to happen to him other then being adopted by Bruce, getting five siblings, and meeting Barbara. Dick looked at the twins and thought they were the most adorable thing ever.

"What are their names?" Barbara asked and Dick spotted Tim in the corner with the twin in the pink in his lap while he was reading one of Mar'i's books to her. With that he took out his phone and took a picture of Tim, which caused the teen to look up when he heard the click.

"You better not blackmail me, Dick," Tim said.

"What being scene with a baby will ruin your reputation?" Dick asked.

"No, but knowing you, you will find some way to blackmail me into spending time with that demon," Tim said and Jason picked up the twin in blue and pulled a block from the baby's mouth.

"You have no faith in me, Timmy, I'm hurt," Dick said with mock offence.

"Well, um, this Jason Nico Todd Jr., but I call him Jay. The twin Tim is holding is Catherine Laura Todd, but everyone calls her Cathy for short," Jason said awkwardly.

"They're so cute, but I like Jj better for little Jaybird Junior," Dick said and Jason seemed to scowl.

"Great, now I have to people calling the poor kid Jj," Jason said with annoyance as he shifted his weight while the infant started dozing. Mar'i finally decided to stop coloring and join the conversation and held up a colored coloring page for Jason.

"Hewe I colowed these fow you, Cathy, and Jay, Uncle Jason!" Mar'i said beaming in pride as she held the scribbled up paper out for him. Jason looked down at the three year old and shifted Jay to support him with on arm, and then took the picture from Mar'i.

"Um, thanks," Jason said awkwardly not use to being called Uncle.

"So who's the mother?" Barbara asked as she held her arms out to take the baby from Jason, who complied and handed his son to her.

"Isabel Ardila, she's not around anymore, so it's just you guys, me, the twins, and the my crazy neighbor slash babysitter whenever she feels like coming around," Jason said.

"Well, that's about to change, because soon you'll have Alfred, Bruce, Cass, Helena, and Damian as well," Barbara said and Jason frowned.

"You have to tell him, and if you don't I will. You have a week to do so," Barbara said and Jason's frowned deepened and with that he took Jay back.

"Come on, Kid, we're leaving," Jason said and Tim put the book away and stood up with Cathy.

Dick stopped him from leaving and asked,"Since when have you started referring to Tim as kid?"

"Ever since I figured out I'm the only one who really gives a damn about him," Jason snapped and left with Tim and the twins before anyone could comment. Dick was in shock, he had no clue what Jason meant by that, but if something there was wrong with Tim, then he needed to figure out what.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Mar'i looked up at him with pure curiosity and asked,"Daddy, what does damn mean?"

"Damn is a bad word, Sweetie, so don't say that okay," Dick said quickly and saw Barbara who was glaring at the door.

"Okay, Daddy," Mar'i said and then looked at her coloring books.

"Do you want to colow, Daddy?!" she asked completely forgetting about what was said a few minutes before.

"Of course!" Dick said and sat down on the floor and Mar'i joined him grabbing crayons, while Barbara looked at them and smiled.

 **To Be Continued:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just so you know, next chapter will have Bruce. Also last time I updated I said I was going to work on my other Batman Fanfic, but I got bored and decided to write more on this one. Another thing, I wanted to thank you for following, reviewing, and favoriting. Anyway please continue reviewing, following, favoriting, or whatever, I really enjoy ya'll's support. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason would have spent the whole week worrying about how he was going to tell Bruce and survive, but he didn't get the time. Instead he ended up taking care of the twins, since Tim got called away on a mission for the Titans, and then he had to take in Liza, since her jerk of a roommate kicked out while she was sick with the flu. Luckily after getting over being pissed at Dick, he called him and asked if he could take the twins while Liza was there. He got lucky and Dick took them to Barbara's and then Barbara called and told him that he could tell Bruce after his friend got better. Though he was annoyed that Dick and Barbara both thought he was dating her, which was incorrect since there is nothing between them romantically anyway.

Right now though Jason was tending to Liza, who was out cold in his bed, buried under blankets. He had put in his room since it would be more convenient then leaving her on the couch and at the time it kept her closed off from the twins. Because of that he has been sleeping on the couch all week. Jason was putting a wet rag on Liza's forehead to cool her fever, he knew it was old fashion, but he knew it would most likely do the trick.

Liza groaned and started to stir and once her eyes were opened she looked at him half awake and asked,"Where am I?" and Jason sighed, because every time she woke up she asked the same question, mumbled nonsense, and fell back to sleep. The way things keep going he's going to have to take her to the hospital.

Jason looked at her softly and said,"Your at my apartment. Your friend kicked you out, so I'm taking care of you," and Liza nodded and started dozing.

"Hey, stay awake I got a few questions," Jason said and snapped his fingers in front of her face which woke her up some.

"Shoot away," Liza mumbled.

"I searched your bag and your friends apartment, I can't find any prescription drugs for the flu," Jason said pausing for a moment and Liza started to stare at the wall.

"Did you even go to the doctors, Liza?" Jason asked continuing his thought and Liza glanced at him and then looked away.

"No...I-I can't afford a doctor...Usually I would go to, Dr. Leslie, b-but rumor is that she let some kid die and left and isn't coming back. I-I don't have insurance and I'm in my first month of college and I'm already going to have to quit my dreams and work at some lame diner. I-I can't even get government college funding...N-now my friend can barely stand me and I'm going to lose my second home. I don't even know why I thought a kid from Crime Alley could make some difference and have a brighter future. M-my friend's right I'm a pathetic street rat who can't do anything right, but mooch off of people," Liza said breaking down and started to cry, but her tears only turned into a horrible couching fit.

Jason looked at her sadly and took the rag off her forehead and pushed her bangs out of the and put his bare wrist against her forehead. Her temperature was rather high, and she was starting to doze. Jason frowned at this and pulled the blankets off of her and picked her up and said,"You're getting worse, I'm taking you to the hospital," and he carried her out of his apartment and out to his car.

He then drove to the hospital and once there he carried her inside and luckily the doctors rushed to their aid instead of making them wait in the waiting room. After they took her away Jason sat back in a chair in the waiting room thinking about what Liza said, he knew that if she hadn't been sick she wouldn't off broken down like that, but even he knew a bad fever could make anyone crack.

After a while a doctor walked over to him with a clip bored checking some stats then looked at him and said,"Well, your girlfriend will be find, she was dehydrated just a little and had a bad fever, but with some antibiotics she'll be fine. Though we would like to keep her over night just as a precaution," and Jason nodded.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend," Jason said and the doctor nodded.

"Can I see her now?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Yes, um, right this way," the doctor said and showed him to Liza's room, on the way there he caught a glimpse of Liza's file in the doctor's hand that said Eliza M. Atlas. He smiled a little, because he could probably use that to lighten the mood some. Once in the room the doctor left him alone and Jason pulled a chair up to her bedside and the red looked at him more awake and alert now.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked calmly.

"Okay...Look, what I said earlier-," Liza started, but was cut off by him.

"No, you need to listen to me, Liza, you're not pathetic, not one bit. You don't know it yet, but you already made a difference. You dreamed of doing something for your future and worked hard to get where you are now. Liza, you got farther then any other street rat in Crime Alley has. So don't doubt yourself," Jason said and Liza looked at him with her 'deer in the headlights' stare.

"Alright...," she said quietly looking away and Jason sighed and stared at her. He started to notice little things about her, her insecurities, the way she used humor as a mask to hide her thoughts, and the fact her hair color wasn't actually red, since her roots showed it was actually a pale golden blonde color.

Jason could also feel the tension and unease in the room, so he said,"Eliza, huh, I didn't know you could shorted such a already short name," with a small smirk.

Liza looked at him with a frown and saw his smirk and said,"The 'E' is annoying, besides you're one to talk they call you Jay even though your name has five letters just like mine does."

"Fair enough," Jason said and silence filled the room for awhile.

"Just get some rest, I'll be back later, assuming I don't die," Jason said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Liza asked watching him walk to the door.

"I have to go talk to someone," Jason said and left, figuring he might as well go and tell Bruce and get it over with.

 **To be continued:**

 **This chapter is just a filler chapter, so I could take time and think about how I want to write Jason telling Bruce. All the same though thank you so much for reviewing, following, favoriting and all that jazz. I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. Also please review and tell me what you thought about Liza's and Jason's conversation. Anyway follow, review, favorite, or whatever that's up to you. That will be all so good night and kudos to you all.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason stood at the front door of the manor. He had sworn a long time ago, after returning from the grave and finding out he had been replace, he wasn't going to go back there. Here he was though, things hadn't turned out the way he planned, Tim ended up becoming a brother of sorts to him, and now he was in front of Wayne Manor.

He resisted the urge to tuck tail and run, he had a dreading feeling that his death all those years ago, wasn't as painful as this was going to be. Jason took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door, so he couldn't turn back now. After a few eerie minutes of silence and hope that no one was home, Alfred opened the door and looked at him. "Master Jason!" Alfred said shocked, yet happy at the same time, while he stood aside to let Jason walk in.

Jason walked inside and stood in the entrance hall awkwardly shifting his weight as Alfred shut the door. "Is Bruce home, Alfred?" Jason asked slightly wishing that Bruce was at work for once.

"Yes, sir, I was actually about to wake Master Bruce up for a day. Is there something wrong, Master Jason, you seem anxious?" Alfred asked with a worried glance.

Jason frowned and said,"It would probably be in my best interest for you and Bruce to hear what I have to say at the same time."

"Alright, Master Jason, now if you excuse me I'll go wake Master Bruce for you," Alfred said. Jason nodded and once he was gone he want straight to the kitchen and saw there was cookies and then noticed Damian was there eating a few and had a glass of milk beside his plate.

"What are you doing here, Todd?" Damian demanded with a glare after he finished eating. Jason took this as a good sign because the last time he saw the puke, he had put a crowbar in his bed, attacked him with a sword, and stole his helmet and motorcycle. So Damian simply demanding as to why he was here was an improvement, which meant Dick has really been doing a number on him.

"I'm here to talk to Bruce," Jason said bluntly and reached for one of the cookies on the cookie tray when he was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing, Todd!" Damian snapped and Jason turned around and crossed his arms.

"You're not going to be able to eat all of these cookies, so I'm going to help myself to a few," Jason said calmly and rolled his eyes.

"Those are mine, Todd," Damian growled.

"You can't even share cookies, no wonder Tim can't stand you," Jason said turning around and was about to grab a cookies when something hard hit head and then something wet went all down his shirt and jacket, which was followed by something hitting the floor. It only took him a split second to figure out Damian had thrown his glass of milk at him and with that Jason turned around with the full intent of straggling the brat.

"Why you little-," Jason started when someone cleared their throat and looked to the side and saw Bruce. Immediately all his anger disappeared and he unclenched his fist and slouched a little as he was reminded as to why he was here.

"Damian, go upstairs, we'll talk about this later," Bruce said and Damian looked like he was going to protest, but one glare from Bruce and Damian left without protest. Alfred came into the room and sighed at the mess and got to work on cleaning while Jason got out the way and stared at Bruce.

"What's wrong, Jason? Why are you here, I thought you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with us?" Bruce asked his brow furrowing as he frowned.

Jason rubbed the back of his head anxiously and with a grave look on his face said,"There was a accident...and well something happened."

"Who got hurt?" Bruce asked with a frown he usually didn't jump to conclusions, but the way Jason spoke made it sound as if someone had died.

"No one. No one...Look, um...Bruce, I sort of, accidentally gotten a girl pregnant and now I've sort of been left to take care of two second month olds," Jason said quickly with a nervous look that pleaded for Bruce not to kill him. Bruce's face though turned into a emotionless void and Alfred stopped what he was doing and frowned at him.

"B-Bruce?" Jason asked and the man didn't say anything much to his fear.

After what felt like hours Bruce looked at him with a calm look and asked,"What?" so quietly it sounded like a threat.

Jason gulped and muttered,"Shit." before looking Bruce in the eye, it was like looking at a calm before the storm.

Then finally that storm came and Bruce yelled,"What the hell were you thinking! That is such a reckless move even for you! I half-way expected this from Dick, but you!? I thought that at least you wouldn't be so stupid, especially with your past! Damn it, Jason, you're nineteen! You are not fit to be a parent to not even one child, much less two! You go around killing people at night for goodness sake, Jason!"

Jason flinched, but at the last two comments he glared and said,"I've been doing just fine, for almost a entire month I have been taking care of them. I have fed them, built their entire room while watching them, kept things out their mouths, put up with tantrums because I wouldn't let them pull my hair out, changed diapers, put them to bed, taken them to the doctor, and bathed them! Yes, what I did was reckless, but don't think for a minute I regret it! I might not be the best person, but I am a damn good father! Better then you ever have been."

Bruce went quiet and took a deep breath and said,"Look, Jason, I know I failed you, but you're still my son and you're still a kid. I just don't think your ready to take on that responsibility. You may think you got it down now, but it's going to get harder as they grow up-" and Jason cut him off at that.

"I already know this, Bruce. You think I haven't thought of that, but I have. Hell, I even put aside a spare gun to shoot any kid in the future who even dares to think they are worthy of dating my daughter," Jason said and good see Alfred trying not to smile at that comment, while Bruce went quiet trying to comprehend what was just said.

Bruce finally let out a side and said,"Fine, but don't you dare think I'm going to let you raise them without you bringing them over here to see me from time to time."

Jason sighed in defeat, he was glad this went smoother then he thought it would.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, this is the chapter most have been waiting for. I'm going to warn you that I'm going to start skipping some years in the story. Just little by little though, so there isn't be a huge gap, don't worry. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting, I appreciate it. Anyway tell me your thoughts, follow, favorite, or whatever you please. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

After three months he had finally had found a time and date for the twins to meet Bruce; so right now he was at the front door the manor. He had his arms full with the twins so he had to kick the door and hope Alfred didn't kill him for it. Once Alfred finally opened the door his eyes seemed to light up upon seeing the twins.

"Master Jason, please come in. I'll go get Master Bruce," Alfred said and Jason went inside with the twins. Jason then walked to the living and put the twins on the couch and looked at them. Cathy's hair was a bit longer and thicker and was a golden blonde color and was starting to curl. Jay's hair was longer and thicker it was quite unruly and was a jet black color.

Cathy's teal eyes started to tear up and was reaching up for him since she didn't want to be put down. Jay on the other side was pretty content look on his face as he grabbed the remote that was beside him. Damian then decided to walk into the room and looked at the twins and then at him. "Don't you dare leave them here, Todd, I already have to deal with Mar'i," Damian said and it almost seemed like he was pleading.

Jason looked at him unamused and saw Mar'i sitting on Damian's foot and had her arms and legs wrapped around his leg so Damian was being forced to drag her around. Cathy then chose that time start sobbing and Jason looked at her as she tried reach for her desperately and that's when he noticed Jay had the remote over his head looking ready to throw it.

"No. Don't you dare throw that remote at me, Jay," Jason said, but his words had no effect and Jay threw it and the remote hit him the last place any man would want to be hit. With that he doubled over in pain and glared at his son who didn't react, but his daughter did and stopped crying and started to giggle.

"I'm glad you fine humor in this," Jason huffed out and Jay started giggle at him too.

Damian watched and had a pleased look on his face and said,"Never mind, Todd, they can stay," and he left dragging Mar'i along.

Bruce then walked back into the room just Jason recovered and said,"You missed Thanks Giving and Christmas," and Jason frowned, that was true, but he had his reasons.

"I had Thanks Giving with a my friends in Star City and I got sick on Christmas, so the Twins were taken bye Dick, Mar'i, and Barbara to go on their Christmas trip with Gordon," Jason said.

Bruce sighed not wanting to argue and walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of the twins. "What are their names?" Bruce asked observing the two nine month olds.

"Catherine Todd and Jason Todd Jr., Cathy and Jay for short," Jason said and Bruce nodded.

"They don't have any allergies so food won't be a problem. The only problem you may have is that Cathy likes to pull hair and bite if you point in her face and Jay likes throw things and put things in his mouth. I'll be back around nine or ten to pick them up," Jason said.

"Alright," Bruce said.

"Tim also said he was going to come to the manor and help out since he's taken care of the Twins before," Jason said and Bruce still didn't look at him and nodded as he let Cathy grasp.

"Well, I'm going to go," Jason said feeling awkward as he watch Bruce do his form of cooing of babies. He almost made it five steps when the twins noticed he was leaving and started to cry. Jason then turned around and picked them up and they immediately they quieted down. He saw Bruce stand up and smirk at him as if he was saying 'I told you it would get harder'. Alfred looked at him with pity and then said,"Come now, Master Bruce, we might as well take Miss Cathy and Master Jay, Master Jason has somewhere to be after all," and Jason silently thanked the old man and let Bruce and Alfred take the twins.

Jason then left ignoring the crying the best he could, but he was also trying not to here Bruce who introducing himself as grandpa, it was scary seeing his human side sometimes. He then drove back to his apartment and once back as soon as he shut his front door, and he turned around there was a knock at the front door. He sighed and turned back around and opened the door and found Liza standing there with a Yankee's hat while grinning and was holding two baseball tickets up.

Jason wasn't surprised to see the baseball tickets, since Roy had accidentally blabbed to him that Liza had been planning to take him to a baseball game as a thank you present for taking care of her while she had the flu. Though despite that he put a surprised look on his face so Liza wouldn't take things the wrong way, sadly Liza saw through it and her grin turned into a frown. "You don't look happy," Liza stated her voice missing it's usual enthusiasm.

Jason was about to say something, but Liza was already jumping to conclusions and said,"You don't like baseball...," and he started to frown.

"Liza-," Jason started, but was cut off.

"No, it's fine you do have to go, I just thought...It was a stupid idea. I'll just ask Nancy...If she'll let me back in the apartment," Liza said sounding devastated and looked as if she was going to cry. Jason hated that look especially on her, because she literally looked like a kicked puppy.

"No, no, that's not it. I was just not surprised, because Roy sort of told me you were going to take me to a game as a thank present and I guess I'm little upset since I just dropped the twins off with their grandfather and well it was hard to leave since they were crying for me," Jason said in a rush and Liza just stared at him and blinked a few times trying to process what was all said. Her face then slowly lost it's kicked puppy look and she stared to glare.

"That bastard! I knew I shouldn't have asked him for help! I can't believe I thought he could keep a secret!" Liza muttered under her breath and Jason raised an eyebrow.

She then pushed her anger beside and asked,"Does that mean you'll go?"

Jason smiled and said,"Sure, I have nothing else to do," and Liza's face lit up.

"Come on we got to hurry or we'll miss the train and no we're not taking your car," Liza said and Jason just shook his head and walked out of the apartment and shut the door.

* * *

After the baseball game and eating several chili dogs Jason was glad to be walking with Liza to the train station. That's when trouble happened and a gang of rag tag teenage delinquents that think they're all big and bad showed up. A few had bats and others were cat calling whistles at Liza and Jason frowned not liking where this was going.

"Look what we have here a couple walking home together, how sweet, to bad the police wont be here to help you since they're all tied up looking for the Joker and Harley Quinn," the leader said and Jason pushed Liza behind him as they started to circle.

"Aw, look at that boys, her boyfriend wants to protect her. Why are you even want to hang around this guy, babe, when you could be with me," the leader said and Jason's fist started to ball and they made one bad move towards her he was going to beat the hell out them. Liza seemed to shy even more behind him and was now holding on to his jacket, which pissed him off even more at these guys for scaring her.

"Don't be shy, babe, soon it'll just be you and me, first we just have to take care of this dude," the leader said stopping behind Jason and pulled on Liza's hair and she let go his jacket with a yelp and the next thing there was a pop from Liza punching the guy. Jason was pretty satisfied with it and he thought about the guy he killed to get Liza's backpack and how beat up the guy looked because Liza had fought back.

"You bitch!" the leader cried out after spitting out his tooth with some blood from Liza's punch.

"Get them," he ordered and a guy came at them with a bat, but Jason caught the bat before it could hit him and pulled it away and broke the stupid wooden bat. He then proceeded to make good on his promise and beat the hell out of the group especially their leader and he probably would of beat the leader to death if Liza hadn't pulled him away.

Jason looked at her and ignored the mortified look she was giving him and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the train station.

* * *

Once back to the apartment building Jason pulled Liza into his apartment and made her sit on the couch and proceeded to check her for injuries. "I'm fine, Jason, really," Liza insisted, but Jason wasn't buying it.

"No, you're not. You were just assaulted by some creeps who probably most defiantly wanted to rape you," Jason said with a glare and started to check her for injuries, until he found a nasty bruise on her shoulder. He then got bag of peas from the freezer and came back and pressed it against her shoulder and she flinched against the pressure.

"Sorry, will you hold this while I go make a call, then I'll be back to double check for a head injury," Jason said and Liza took over icing her shoulder and he walked out of the room and into his room and called the manor.

"Hello?" Alfred asked answering the phone.

"Alfred, hey I hate to ask this especially with the Joker and his psychotic girlfriend out, but can the twins stay the night over there. Something came up and a friend go hurt, that and it'll be safer for the twins to stay then to risk a clown ending up in my apartment building?" Jason asked.

"Of course, Master Jason, Miss Helena is currently reading them and Mar'i a bedtime story as we speak. I do hope your friend has a safe recovery," Alfred said.

"Thank you, Alfred, your the best," Jason said.

"Always, Master Jason," Alfred said and they hung up on each other. Jason then went ahead and changed in a t-shirt and sweats and then went through his chores and pulled out a shirt and walked back to the living room. He then set the shirt on the coffee table and started to check Liza's head for injury.

Once none was found he handed her the shirt and said,"Go get changed, you're staying here for the night," and Liza went and did what she was told. Once she was done she came back pulling down at the hems, the length came down just about the same length as those sleep shirts women wore.

Jason stared at her for a moment before noticing her insecurity and said,"Come on, let's watch a movie, we might as well get what happened out of our heads," and Liza walked over and sat down beside him and he streamed netflix through his tv and put on a comedy. Once the movie was over he looked over to find Liza out cold drooling on his couch and her now blonde hair in her face.

Jason sighed stood up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and put her in his bed and covered her up. He then went back to the couch and lied down and went to sleep himself.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well as you requested Bruce meeting the twins and Jason's eventful day off. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoring, and please continue doing so because you guys are awesome and encouraging. Anyway if you review please tell me what you thought about Liza and Jason's friendly bonding and Bruce and Damian meeting the twins. That will be all, good night/morning and kudos to you all.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Three Months Later:**

 **Liza:**

Liza was at Jason's apartment getting everything ready in a hurry. She, Tim, Kori, and Roy were rushing to get everything set up. "Roy, Tim, can you get the banner I'm still setting up the kitchen and Kori could you please set the table," Liza said in a panic, she had gotten a hold of Roy's number along with Tim's number one night and had called them to set this up this little surprise event.

The date was May 14th which meant that it was the twin's birthday which was why Liza and the others were in such a frenzy. Liza had decided to throw a surprise party so Jason didn't have to worry about this since he had been so over worked and tired lately. She was currently doing the cooking, deciding to make Jason's favorite chili and hot dogs; which she had figured out was his favorite when she had saved up some extra money and figured out when Jason's birthday was and took him to a baseball game. Liza had never seen a guy eat so many chili dogs in her life.

Kori finished setting the table and walked into the kitchen and asked,"Do you need help," and then there was a knock on the door.

Liza looked at the door and said,"Do you mind stirring the chili while I get the door," and took off her apron and went to the door and opened it. She didn't even react once she saw Bruce Wayne at the door with his butler and three of his kids.

"I'm sorry I must of gotten the wrong apartment number," Bruce said upon seeing her.

"You're looking for Jason's apartment right?" Liza asked just to double check herself.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Bruce asked.

"Well you found it, um, here come on in," Liza said and opened the door and let them in and once they were in she shut the door.

Bruce looked at her he recognized everyone there except for the blonde with red tips and asked,"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know you, who are you?"

Liza blinked then said,"I'm Liza, the twin's babysitter or nanny I haven't really figured that one out, I'm also Jason's friend and spastic, socially awkward neighbor. Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne...And I smell my cake burning!" and she took off to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim was trying to put up the birthday banner with Roy when Bruce came through the door. He heard Liza babble on one of her lengthy and awkward introductions before she ran past them and to the kitchen where a burning smell was coming from. Tim finally managed to tack the banner to the wall on his end and Roy did as well.

He then hopped down from the chair her was standing on and pushed it back up to the table. "My cake! How the hell do I burn chocolate cake! I even set a timer!...That I didn't start, damn it!" Liza said from the kitchen after she pulled the cake out. She then ran into the living and pulled her wallet out of her backpack and pulled out a wad of twenties and shoved them in her pocket.

"I'm running to the store to buy a cake...Someone other then Roy, stall Jason if he shows up," Liza ordered and left before anyone could say anything.

"Jason, did tell me about her. Also I'm guessing Jason doesn't know about this," Bruce stated.

"Jason usually doesn't talk about her because he's afraid that if the wrong person hears they'll hurt her, and no Jason doesn't know about this," Tim said ignoring Damian who was glaring at him.

"Why doesn't she trust me?" Roy asked.

"Maybe because you told Jason what Liza was planning to surprise Jason as a thank you present and she found out you did after Jason once he gave her a horrible fake surprised look after she showed him the baseball tickets she saved up for," Tim said bluntly and Lian looked up from playing with her stuff animal in the living room.

"You're a bad liar, Daddy!" Lian piped in and Roy looked offended.

"Even you're own daughter agrees, Harper, you must be a terrible liar," Damian said with a smug look.

Kori then walked into the room and asked,"Does anyone know how to tell if Chili is done cooking?" and Alfred took that as his cue to do something and went to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason was at the park just setting on a bench watching the twins play in the sand box. He was minding his own business when this lady sat down beside him and he had to admit she was quite charming. She had honey brown hair, grey eyes, and a tan complexion. "Hello, my name is Camilla and you are?" the woman said with a British accent holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Jason," he said and looked her over she was dressed in a tight, formal, but rather expensive black dress with some heels.

Camilla looked over at Cathy and Jay and asked,"Are they your's?"

"Yeah," Jason said not really sure what else to say.

"They are just so precious at that age, how old are they?" Camilla asked.

"One as of today," Jason said and Camilla smiled.

"Which one is yours?" Jason asked seeing the other kids at the park running around and seeing how she was at the play ground she must have a kid.

"I brought my nephew," Camilla said nodding towards a little blacked haired boy with the same complexion as hers.

"Well, I have to go, but here take this and give me call sometime," Camilla said taking out a piece of paper and writing her number down and gave it to him before leaving. He watched her go and then turned his attention back to the twins and stood up and pocketed the number. Jason then headed towards the twins, deciding it was time to go home as well.

Once Jason got back to the apartment he was on edge, because things were eerily quiet which meant Liza was either out or she actually remembered to turn off the tv before passing out on the couch, which was unlikely. Jason looked at the twins and sighed and put Jay on his feet, the kid had recently learned to stand with support, whereas Cathy was still working on it. He was also waiting for their first words, he had read that some babies say their first words at six months, but here they were six months after and still silence.

Jason dug out his key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door and opened it only to find Liza stuffing her face with a cupcake and Alfred threatening her with a wooden spoon for not waiting until after dinner to eat someone's birthday cupcakes. He was not expecting to find Bruce standing there with an amused look as Damian looked like he wanted to kill something as Lian and Mar'i ran circles around his giggling. Helena was in the living room giving Cass a lesson on word pronunciation. Roy and Dick chatting away about random stuff while Barbara and Kori discussed shoes? Tim though he just sort of stocked off to his own little corner to avoid the world of the social.

Liza swollowed her cupcake and said,"Jason! Well, darn. I guess we should had a look out, well I guess we sort of missed out mark, but surprise!" and Jason picked Jay back up and walked in and kicked the door shut. The others looked at him and then the twins and smiled, and the party began.

* * *

The party went by rather quickly they ate and then trey tried to sing Happy Birthday, but the twins sort of ruined it. Cathy seemed to have had the same idea as Liza and kept trying to eat the cupcake with pink frosting, candle and all. Luckily Dick blew out her candle before Cathy could shove the cupcake in her mouth. Jay had another idea all together and started throwing chunks of cake at everyone after Liza blew out his candle, the frosting went flying into Roy's face and as a result Liza almost fell out of her chair laughing, until Jay threw cake in her hair and hit Damian in the eye with the candle.

After that they cleaned up the dining room and themselves and then twins got to open their first presents. Cathy got a stuffed lamb from Dick, Mar'i, and Barbara, a blanket with her name on it from Roy, Lian, and Kori, a block set from Alfred, Bruce, Helena, Damian, and Cass. Jay got a stuffed lion from Dick, Mar'i, and Barbara, a blanket with his name on it from Roy, Lian, and Kori, and a trains set for one year olds from Alfred, Bruce, Helena, Damian, and Cass.

Though the two that were the most creative in coming up with a birthday present were Liza and Tim, because they got Cathy and Jay, Batgirl and Robin themed onesies. Jason had to give them credit they really went for the laughable, but memorable object. After that people started parting their ways, after everyone who was invited cleared out, with the exception of Liza and Tim, they started cleaning up the apartment; which didn't take long.

Once they finished Tim sat on the couch with his camera looking through the photos he took for the party. Liza she gave Tim a hug from behind and then ruffled his hair before picking up Cathy and said,"Bath time, Birthday Girl, you got frosting and chocolate all over you."

Jason watched the scene unfold before him, Tim hadn't tensed up when Liza hugged them, which meant the kid was starting to loosen up to contact. Liza hugs about fifteen times a day when he comes over, saying he's just so cute and hugable. Tim seemed unsure how to handle the hugging situation since Liza gives him more hugs then Dick would in a year.

Jason had asked her once why she hugged Tim so much and she had told him, "He's acts like a puppy who got left in the rain, I figured giving him hugs and friendly affection every time he's over will show him that at least someone isn't afraid to show him he's welcomed and loved," and after that he just let her do her thing, since he was good at the whole hug thing.

He then watched as Liza disappear into the bathroom and once the water when there was thud and both him and Tim ran to the bathroom to find Liza on the ground laughing and bubbles on the ground. She then sat up still chuckling and Jason glared a little and said,"What happened and why are you laughing, you just about gave me and Tim a heart attack. I thought you dropped Cathy or something!"

Liza's face went red in embarrassment and said,"First of all I would never drop Cathy, and what's funny is that your daughter caught me off guard by saying her first word and I had turned to go get you and I slipped on bubbles of all things," and Tim sighed and just shook his head. Jason on the other hand forgot his worry and anger at hearing Cathy had said her first word.

Jason then turned the water off and knelt down and asked,"Can you say your second word for, Daddy?" and he heard Tim snicker at him.

"Shut up, Drake, you wont be the one laughing when you have kids," Jason said and Liza pulled him back to his feet.

Liza then pushed Jason and Tim out of the room and said,"I have to finish giving her bath than you can crowd around her," and shut the door and then went back to bathing Cathy.

Jason then walked to the living room and picked up Jay and asked,"Can you say your first word?" and Jay had a seemingly irritated look on his face, which was probably because he started disliking being carried after figuring out he could stand and crawl his way around the house. After a while of silence Liza came out of the bathroom carrying Cathy who was sporting her Batgirl onesies.

Liza walked to the couch and sat down between him and Tim and Jason took Cathy from her. "Can you please say your second word your brother is being stubborn," Jason said practically begging as he juggled one twin on each of his legs. Cathy just gave him and held her arms up drying to reach his hair, which made Jason glad she hadn't figured how to stand, just yet, like Jay.

"Dada," Cathy said and Jason's eyes went wide in pure happiness and shock. He then grinned like and fool and picked Cathy up from his lap and held her in a gentle hug, which was win Tim blinded him with the flash of his camera.

Tim then looked at the picture on the screen and looked up at Jason with a smirk and said,"Oh, this one is going to everyone on the Christmas Card," and Jason lost his grin and stared at Tim in disbelief since it had been a while since he's seen the troll side, no the robin side of Tim in a long while; which meant Liza has been working magic with her hugs and he's been helping the brotherly department. He was also frowning because when Tim meant everyone he meant anyone in the Justice League who knew the Bat's secret ideas, which meant the original five founders and their families, plus the Arrows.

"If don't decided to think that's a bad idea then your memory cards going to go magically missing along with your laptop and you might find them in Titus' possession," Jason said bluntly.

"Good luck with that," Tim said with a small smile that said try me and Jason let it slide since the kid was having fun for once.

Liza then took Jay and said,"I don't get why you two are worried about some card that goes out on some random day in December where people sit around a glowing tree and annoying jolly people who wont stop stalking you while they sing annoyingly catchy songs," and Jason and Tim both stopped and stared at Liza oddly.

After a minute of awkward silence and staring Tim asked,"Do you need even know what Christmas is, Liza?"

"I know it's a special day, but I've always been told that it was only for families with money to throw away and poor families who don't live in Crime Alley that deserve to be charity cases, get," Liza said with a shrug and Jason and Tim frowned.

"It's a Holiday, Liza," Jason stated and Liza was quiet for a moment trying to think on this.

"I only learned of three Holidays growing up and what to do during that day. Halloween, since you could dress up anyway you like and if you waited past midnight you could break into a house and get away with it since there's so many costumes and the people are usually partying or passed out drunk by then. Thanksgiving, because the day after the nice rich people give their leftovers to the homeless shelters and you get a good free meal. Then there's Easter, because then you sneak into a church get a free meal and if young you can sneak into the egg hunt and get candy, which is a rarity for kids in Crime Alley," Liza said with another shrug.

Jason thought on that and said,"Liza, Christmas, is a day where you spend your time with family and you give each other present, kids get presents from Santa, and you just celebrate the day and be holly."

Liza stared at him for a moment then said,"Oh, well. I don't have family so it still doesn't apply to me. Now can you say your first for Auntie Liza, Jj?" switching the subject quickly and held Jay up as he stood on her lap.

"Auntie Liza?" Tim questioned.

"Well, I'm not their mother and I'm here just about every single day for a quite a long while, so I might as well come up with something that will amuse me and annoy Jason at the same time," Liza said and Jason was indeed giving her a half annoyed look.

Liza looked Jay said,"Say dada, Jj, it's puts a funny look on his face!" practically cooing over the baby while she talked.

Jay giggled and looked like he was going to say dada, when he giggled again and said,"Mama!"

Liza sat there with a mortified look and said,"Uh, oh," and Tim looked like he wanted to laugh while Jason just stared at Jay in disbelief not paying attention to the fact Cathy was yanking on his hair.

Tim finally chuckled and said,"Say cheese," and took a picture of them, wanting to document their eventful day.

 **To be continued:**

 **Sorry, for the wait guys, but here's the chapter and I hope you liked it. Anyway thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please keep reviewing, following, favoriting, or whatever. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason had been busy for the past two months, the twins both learned to walk which was a nightmare in itself, and Bruce has been demanding time with his grandchildren about once a week, which meant he had to come to the manor and have family time. Tim has come out his shell a little bit more, but still his family was oblivious to him struggling with all the new changes that were thrown on the poor kid. Another thing that he noticed was that every time Liza decided to go her actually apartment in Crime Alley she came back beaten and bruised, which ticked him off.

He had tried to talk to her about it, but all he ever got was a "I'm fine" or "Please leave alone, Jason" which ticked him off even more. Which was exactly why he had let Dick take the twins for the night, so he could follow Liza. It was odd, but he never really noticed her routine on her days and night offs. Jason was currently sitting on a building across the street staring at a boxing gym, Liza had gone in about two hours ago and hasn't come out just yet. He stared at the gym and recalled how Liza had thrown some damn good punches when they were cornered by that gay some time ago, which meant she probably learned it here.

Jason continued to watch until Liza came out with wet hair and a different pair of clothes, which meant she must of hit the showers after her work out. He then started tailing her again, and what he could see she wasn't getting those bruises from the gym. As she walked he noticed she seemed to get paranoid whenever there was a noise, and that's when these three guys stepped out in front of her. "You stupid bitch, how many times do we have to knock some since into you, for you to understand that you're not welcome in Crime Alley, we can't let Park's Row golden girl making everyone think they can have a better life, then we wouldn't be in control," the main guy said.

"Rudy, your a dumb ass to think I would turn my back on my home," Liza said standing her ground.

"Your home? This isn't your home, Liza, don't forget you were born in Star City. Don't forget you only lived here because I had mercy on you, bitch, but now you disrupted my work by giving everyone hope. The way you're going you'll end up dead like your good doer dad and sister and your whore of a mother," Rudy said grabbing Liza's throat and shoved her against the wall, with the intent of killing her. Liza acted quickly and kicked Rudy where no man should be hit and let go and buckled over, and she then threw one hell of a hay-maker and knocked him out.

She then looked at the other two men and grabbed the nearest item beside her which happened to be a metal pipe and she used it to her advantaged and knocked them senseless with it. Liza then poked the three unconscious men with the pipe to see if they were really out and they were so she dropped the pipe and looked at Rudy and said,"You know, I think this place needs a little hope."

That's when Jason decided to come out of hiding and appear in front her as the Red Hood and said,"You know, playing the hero will only bring you trouble and from the looks of it. It already has," he was frowning underneath the mask since he didn't want Liza involved with vigilante work.

Liza looked at the men then at him and said,"Oh...No, you misunderstand the situation these guys are always pulling shit like this. I have to do this every time I come home, other times I have to kick druggies or thugs, who broke into my apartment and are using it to hide out from the police, out. I'm no vigilante, trust me that line work is no good, besides Batman is all "No new heroes in my city unless you want an ass kicking!" so yeah, I'm not going to deal with a pissed off Bat."

Jason stared at her in disbelief for a moment then grinned under his mask at her, since she's was doing what she usually does which was talk a lot when she was nervous. He sighed and said,"Don't come back here, again. Do you understand me, these guys were out to kill and next time you might not get lucky and you'll be just another scram," in a harsh tone, that caused Liza to flinch, he hated to act that way towards her, but he had a reputation and a need to keep her out of harms way.

Liza stared him with that damn kicked puppy look he hated so much and crossed her arms and said,"No! This my home and I refuse to let anything happen to it because I decided to be a coward!" and Jason glared and walked up to her grabbed her by her elbow and started pulling her along. He would carry her back to his apartment and reveal his identity, if it meant keeping her away from Crime Alley.

Liza pulled out of his grip and glared up at him with so much resent it hurt and said,"I told you no, and I mean it!" and Jason silent prayed that Liza would forgive him if she ever figures out his secret identity, and he knocked her out. He caught her easily before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style and took her back to his apartment, after making sure no one saw them go through the window. He then laid Liza down on the couch and went a changed into normal clothes and hid his costume and weapons.

Jason went back to the living room after grabbing a blanket and covered Liza up and by her feet on the couch waiting for her to wake up. After a while he figured she would sleep through the night, so he let himself fall asleep, not bothering to go to his room.

* * *

In the morning Jason woke up just in time to see Liza waking up and he yawned and said,"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," and Liza sat up and looked at him tiredly before rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"How...," she started then cut herself off with a glare as she remembered what happened.

"I got a call from your phone last night from the Red Hood, he told me to come pick you up. Once I did he told me what happened and frankly I agree with him, Liza, you need to stay out of Crime Alley, it's not safe for you. You're short, don't show any muscle, and your attractive, to many things could go wrong," Jason said sternly and Liza's face went red with anger and maybe with a blush from the attractive comment.

"I can't just up and leave my home, that's the last thing I can do," Liza said and Jason frowned realizing that something was holding her there and it wasn't just the people.

"Look, I don't know what keeping you there, but you have to let go. I conducted an idea and I decided I wanted you to move in, as a roommate. You're good with the twins, so good Jay is stubbornly convinced your his mother, so I'm promoting you from babysitter to nanny. In return you get a safe place to live and I'll pay you enough so that you continue going to college since I know you've been struggling with payments," Jason said and Liza stared him in disbelief.

"Jason, I-I couldn't," Liza said obviously overwhelmed by the offer.

"You can and you will," Jason said and Liza looked away avoiding eye contact.

"What's holding you back, Liza?" Jason asked and Liza still avoided eye contact.

"I've lived in Crime Alley since I was a month old, my family died there, I grew up there, and almost everything that has ever happened to me happened there. I guess I'm just reluctant to leave the only place I've ever known like the back of my hand," Liza said.

Jason sighed and his eyes softened and said,"Well, maybe it's time to try something new, take a new step towards a better life. A life you've been trying to accomplish for so long."

Liza finally looked at him and asked,"What about the other people, Rudy's been terrorizing Crime Alley under everyone's nose including Batman's, not that the Bat cares for Park Row since he only shows up there once a year?"

"I already told the Hood that, I'll think he'll take care of it," Jason promised.

"He told me not to go back there, I'm going to have to break that rule, so I can clean out my apartment," Liza said and Jason frowned.

"Fine, but Tim and I are coming with you, there's no way we're letting you go there alone, not after last night," Jason said standing up and she nodded.

"Now get some rest, you're beat up and lucky you can even talk this morning with that bruised hand print on your neck. I'll be back later, I have to go get the twins form Dick's," Jason said and Liza sighed and lied back down and mumbled a "Alright" and he then nodded and left to go get the twins.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, here you go another lovely update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also this is the second out of five chapters I'll be posting this week, the fifth being on Thanksgiving. Anyway thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites people, I appreciate it. I will tell you this about the next chapter, that Jason will be going on a date, but I wont say with who, so you can take a guess at it. Anyway please review, favorite, follow, or whatever you wish to do. That will be all, good night and kudos to you all.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything, but the twins.**

* * *

 **A Month Later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason woken up to the smell of pancakes and strawberries, so he groggily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Liza making strawberry pancakes and Tim taking a picture of Jay who had a stubborn look on his face. "I think your glaring and stubbornness is genetic, Jason, because Little Jaybird seems to like to be stubborn and glare about everything," Tim joked without looking up at him.

"Yeah, well when you have kids, Timbo, you'll probably have a fit trying to make them talk and trying to find them when they figure out how to crawl and walk, because I'm pretty sure your quietness and ninja skills will be genetic," Jason retorted and Tim snorted at the comment.

"At least my non-existent children will be just as good as me," Tim said with a smirk and Jason just shook his head. He wouldn't show it, but he was glad Tim was coming out of his shell, even if it was only when him and Liza were alone with him.

"Now, when did you learn to cook?" Jason asked with a smirk facing Liza who looked at him and raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Tim looked at them and shook his head, they had been going on about her cooking since Liza accidentally burned noodles last week, trying to joggle the twins and dinner at once. He sighed and put his camera down and grabbed his glass of water and started to take a drink.

"Insult my cooking one more time, Jason, and you might just find your find your red cinnamon tooth paste replaced with fake blood, your reorient laces with itching powder, or your soup mixed with pink dye. I'm pretty sure your family would just love see a 6'1 man with blood stained teeth and pink skin running around scratching his underarms like crazy on video," Liza threatened and Tim choked on his water upon hearing that. After a coughing fit he started laughing and Jason stared at her with a unreadable look on his face.

"I'm not even sure what to make of that, but I promise not to insult your horrible cooking skills again," Jason said and Liza looked like she wanted to strangle him for that comment.

"Your lucky it's your birthday," Liza said after a moment of silence and Tim recomposing himself.

"Wait it's August 16th?" Jason asked with wide eyes.

"Why else would I being making your favorite type of pancakes. I even saved up some extra money so we could go do something of your choice for your birthday," Liza said putting her annoyance aside and gave him a grin.

Jason frowned and scratched the back of his head, he hated to do this to her, but he already had plans and said,"I actually already had plans with someone else. I sort of have a lunch date," and Liza gave him that look he hated, the kicked puppy look, but this time there was something more to it that he couldn't place.

"Oh," Liza said quietly and placed to pancakes on a plate and put syrup on the pancakes and then turned the stove off. She then shoved the plate in his hands and went to her room and shut the door and the locked it.

Jason blinked and looked at Tim who just stared at him with a unreadable expression and he asked,"What?"

"Nothing, Liza's just been working extra jobs nonstop and running on little to no sleep, to be able to take you out for your birthday and get your a present. Not to mention the cooking lessons she begged me to help her get so she could cook you breakfast, luckily Alfred managed to have some spare time," Tim said.

"There's nothing I could do about it, I already canceled on Camilla three times, so I sort of have to follow through this time," Jason said with a sigh and sat down at the table to eat. He looked at Cathy and Jay, they were behaving themselves as they ate, though he could tell Jay was tempted to throw his pancake at him.

Tim sighed obviously disappointed in him and said,"I'm going to catch some sleep, I have a case to solve tonight," and he put his camera away before going to the couch and lying down and went to sleep.

Jason just sat in silence with his guilt while he watched the twins as he ate. After he finished he put the dishes in the sink and cleaned the twins up, before carrying them to his room and putting them in the pack 'n' play Dick gave to him since Mar'i didn't need it any more. He then went and got ready, since he didn't know when Camilla would arrive.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim woke up to hearing Jason introduce Camilla to Liza, who must of came out of her room while he was sleeping, then Jason excused himself to go say bye to the twins. He didn't want to interrupt Liza's meeting with Camilla so he pretended to be still sleeping and just listened to the two women.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Liza, the nanny, but you already knew that, since Jason told you who I was," Liza said her awkward introductions never failing.

"Don't talk to me. I have no need to even get to know you, because once I have Jason where I want him, you wont be around; because I'll be here for the twins not you," Camilla said and Tim had to refrain from frowning because of this bitch. There was silence from Liza and he could image she staring at this girl shocked.

"Excuse me, did you just say that you're going to get rid of me? I'm sorry, but I don't think your aware of how much a sociopathic bitch you come off as in one sentence. This is your first date with Jason and your already planning to live happily ever after with him, please, he could dump you in a heart beat," Liza said not missing a beat in her comeback.

"Why you, Bitch. Look I don't want some girl who can still my boyfriend, after all you live in his house and can easily be the nanny from hell. By the way this is our tenth date," Camilla said rudely.

"Hun, you might want to check your eyes, I'm don't steal men, besides I'm basically Jessie from Jessie on Disney, except with two kids who are toddlers. Another thing is, if your going to insult me at least know what the word means. By the way since you can't see bitch means female dog and if you checked your eyes like I suggested you would see I don't resemble a dog. You? I can't say to much about, because you might want to check the mirror. Also if you don't mind I would like your mother's number to tell her yappy daughter is off her leash again and she needs to look into investing a shock collar and a muzzle," Liza said and Tim could imagine she was smirking.

Before Camilla could make a come back though Jason walked into the room and said,"I'm ready to go, thank you for entertaining her while I was finishing up, Liza," and the next thing Tim heard was the door shut. He then pretended to be just now waking up and sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled and Liza turned to face him and gave him one of her fake smiles.

"Tacobell? I got three hundred dollars worth of spare cash," Liza offered and Tim knew she was just trying to keep her mind off Camilla.

"Sure, I'll watch the twins if you want to go get it," Tim said.

"Sounds good, I'll call you once I get there to get your order since I don't feel like getting a pen and paper," Liza said and left without another word. Tim then got up and went to check on the twins who were in their room playing with their toys.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason's date went great, Camilla was great, she nice, funny, and hot. After he dropped her off at her house, he went home and by time he got there it was 7:00 p.m. Once inside he noticed the tocabell wrappers on the table, and then Liza was passed out on the couch with Cathy sleeping on top off her with her arm wrapped around her, while Jay was between Liza and the couch with her other arm around him. The television was on Disney which was playing "The Fox and the Hound" and Tim was no where to be found.

Jason sighed turned off the tv and picked Cathy up and put her to bed and then did the same thing with Jay, after he smuggled him out of Liza's grip. He then came back for Liza and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, which had been the office/guest room at one point. Once in her room he put her in her bed and pulled off her shoes and covered her up.

He then looked around her room and found a collection of photographs, most them were of her with him or Tim or her other friends. While others were of Ted Grant, known to the superhero world as Wildcat, in the boxing ring. The rest were of random buildings and just photography of the city. Though there was one picture that was different, it was a family a mom, a dad, a another lady maybe an aunt, cousin or maybe a sister, and a kid, and he could tell that the kid was Liza.

It take a genius to know they were her family, Liza's mom had haunting ice blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, real pretty. Her father was was a tall burly man, kind enough looking, but still looked like he could beat the hell out of someone, he had red hair and teal eyes. The other girl looked about in her twenties, had glasses, blonde hair the same sunflower blonde as Liza's hair, and Liza's mother's eyes, which meant she must of been Liza's sister.

Jason then stopped looking at the picture and looked at Liza still feeling guilty about earlier before leaving and going to bed for the night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Here's another chapter, a short one, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. Also please continue to review, follow, favorite, or whatever. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later:**

 **Halloween:**

 **Damian:**

Damian was not in the best of moods, not that he was ever in much of a good mood, but he today he was in a worse mood. His father had a severely big case, the Joker was loose along with Harley, Ivy, Scarecrow, and Croc all in one night. So his Father, Drake, Grayson, Todd, Cain, his half-sister, and Gordon were running all over the place, trying to catch him. Unfortunately he got left behind, with a stupid babysitter, that Atlas girl of all people, and was told help her take his nieces and nephew trick-or-treating.

Damian did not like, Atlas, she was annoying and liked to give hugs more then Grayson, she had Todd's temper, and Drake's logical mind set along with blonde hair that reminded him of Brown. He was grateful for the fact she held Mar'i's attention, though he would never admit. Another reason he didn't like his current predicament is the fact that he was being forced to dress up.

"Come on, Damian, you have to want to be something for Halloween. If it makes you feel better, I'll dress up as well," Atlas said as she stood in his door why while she held Catherine and Little Todd.

"I don't see the point of dressing up for some stupid childish holiday," Damian said bluntly crossing his arms.

"You dress up for fun and for free candy," Liza said and set the twins down and they stood on their own before deciding to waddle towards him.

Mar'i then came running into the room and said,"Grandma Cat is here!" and she twirled around in her Princess Ana costume and giggled, before hugging Liza's leg.

"Will you help me with my tiara?" Mar'i asked and Liza looked down at her with a smile and Selina walked into the room.

"Of course," Liza said and pulled Mar'i out of the door way and knelt down to her and helped fix her tiara.

Selina leaned against the doorway sporting a Cleopatra costume and with a shopping bag in her hand and purred,"Hello, Kitten, your deal old daddy sent me to accompany you and the other kittens for some fun. I think he thinks I'll take advantage of the chaos tonight, he was right of course, but oh well."

Damian glared at her and then pulled a item out of Little Todd's mouth and said,"I have no want to be with a thief for the night, it's bad enough I'm stuck with Atlas and Grayson's and Todd's children," and Selina didn't loose her smirk. She then walked into the room and picked Catherine up and practically purred at how cute she was with her big blue teal eyes and golden ringlets.

"Well, I must say that the rumors are true Jason has some cute little kits on his hands and a cute little nanny as well...Now, Kitten, we have to do something about your outfit you can't have fun in that thing, which is why I came prepared," Selina said putting down Catherine beside her brother and dumped the contents of her shopping bag on the bed and he frowned seeing what she had picked out for him.

* * *

Selina had managed to get hold of him and Liza and put them both costumes they felt uncomfortable in. Atlas was was sporting a Black Widow costume that he could tell was making her uncomfortable by how skin tight it was and seemed to bring out her curves. Damian though was being forced to where a G.I. Joes Snake Eyes costumes that made him feel humiliated.

The twins were wearing a Batgirl and Robin costume Drake, Atlas, and Grayson thought was amusing, since the onesies had been a big hit and because they out grew the onesies. Mar'i was of course sporting her Princess Ana costume from Disney's Frozen for the seventh time this week.

Damian was currently walking with the others through the neighborhood part of the city while Atlas pushed the double stroller and Mar'i went from house to house for candy. Selina stalked behind them, until her phone went off and they stopped so she could answer it. Once she answered she frowned and from what he could hear it was his Father.

Selina hung up and said,"Sorry, Kittens, I have to go, stay out of trouble and try to head home, the Joker's still on the loose," and she disappeared on them.

"Mar'i, come on we're heading back to the manor," Atlas said after Selina was gone.

"Aw, but I barely got any candy," Mar'i whined, her speech had improved a lot since she turned four, but then again she was part Tamaranian and he didn't know how fast they learned.

"I'll by you bag, but we need to go the Clown Prince of Crime is still loose and I have no desire to meet him," Atlas said and turned the stroller around and started heading towards where they left their driver. Once back to the car Damian knew instantly something was wrong since the driver didn't start the car when he saw them coming.

That's when that bone chilling laugh erupted through the night and he tensed a little and he saw Atlas and Mar'i tense as well. "No desire to meet huh, Pumpkin' that's such a shame, hahaHAHaha. Tell me would kiddies like to see a magic trick, I bet I can make Miss Party Pooper disappear," the Joker said stepping out of the shadows, he must have been following them after hearing Atlas' comment. That's when Harley got out of their car sporting her new baseball bat that said "Good Night", which was covered in blood, most likely their drivers.

"Aw, Puddn', look at the little ones their saw adorable! Can we keep them, Mista' J? Can we?!" Harley begged after seeing Mar'i and the twins, and it only took that for both Atlas and him to step in front of them.

The Joker seemed to stop smiling for a moment and frowned before saying,"Now, Harley-Girl, I don't have time for screaming brats, but Batsy may like them," and Harley started to pout.

"You're not going to touch them or take them anywhere!" Atlas snapped and she almost came off the mothers who got protective over their children, he guessed she got it from practically raising the twins.

The Joker looked at her and laughed in her face and said,"You need to lighten up, deary, why don't you have a laugh, it always brightens someones day," and sprayed Atlas in the face with a thing of his laughing gas. She just stood there though and didn't make a sound and it took Damian a minute to noticed that she was holding her breath and started wiping her face off.

After about fifteen more seconds she gasped for air and grinned like a fool and Damian thought she failed at not getting gassed when she laughed, but she then said,"Nice try, Clown, but I noticed your flower before you could spray me," and the Joker frowned obviously pissed.

He then lunged at Atlas after pulling out a knife and she yelped and jumped backwards and screamed,"Where's Batman when you damn need him!" and juggled not getting stabbed and keeping Mar'i and the twins out of the way.

Damian was about to jump into the fight when he was hit on the back of the head, by Harley, and he collapsed to the ground his sight was blurry as he lied there. He could hear Mar'i and the twins crying, and he saw Atlas being held at gun point by the Joker who apparently got tired of trying to stab her. The last thing he heard was the gun shoot and saw Atlas go down, before he passed out.

* * *

When Damian woke up he was alone in a room, but he was tied up with chains instead of ropes, handcuffs, or zip ties behind a metal chair instead of a wooden chair. Which meant the Joker didn't want him going anywhere, and that the wasn't the worse part. The worst part was the fact the twins, Mar'i,or Atlas were no where to be seen. Damian's eyes widen at the thought of Atlas since the last thing he saw was a gun being pointed at her and then a gun shot and her go down.

He struggled against the restraint, hoping they were loose enough for him to be able to break his thumb and slip out, but to his dismay it's not. Damian growls since he hates feeling so useless, especially when he shouldn't have been so careless and gotten take out like that. He glares at the ground, until he hears a window open behind him and he secretly hopes it's Grayson. After that there was no noise for a while until he feels someone put something against the chains and then yank and the chains hit the ground.

That's when Atlas of all people comes in front of his with a crowbar and wedges it between loop in the padlock that held the chain around left leg and pulls breaking the padlock and the chains falls. She then does the same thing to his right leg and then starts looking him over for injuries and asked,"Are you alright?" but really it should of been him asking that, since she had half of their probably dead driver's scarf around her head and the other half around her shoulder, with blood staining through it.

"Yes, I don't know where the others are though. How did you get here anyway, Atlas?" Damian demanded.

"I,uh, tracked the Joker after I let him think he killed me," Atlas said nervously and stood slowly and crept to the door and pulled the handle and it opened, she then looked at Damian put a figure to her mouth and opened the door wide and stepped out and held the crowbar ready to hit something. They then sneaked around the empty warehouse, which Atlas had muttered how it was stupidly and creepily cliche, until they were behind a crate and could see the Joker watching Harley coo over her new "babies".

Atlas' eye twitched at this her grip on the crowbar tightened and she then looked around until she found a small chunk of concrete. She handed it to him and whispered,"Go to the other side and stay hidden, then throw it to the other side of the warehouse to cause a distraction. If things go the way I hope they'll go check it out and we can take the twins and Mar'i and escaped; if not you get yourself out and leave the others to me."

Damian frowned he thought her plan was stupid, but he was a civilian now so he had to act the part so he nodded and did as he was told. He threw the rock and it got their attention. The Joker looked at Harley and said,"Go check it out, Pumpkn, I'll watch the kiddies in case Bats decides to finally show up," and Harley left to go check it out. Atlas frowned from her spot, and crept out her spot and he could tell she knew it was a stupid, but necessary thing to do.

Damian could tell if he didn't intervene her plan would fail and they would all end up dead, so he jumped out his hiding place and said,"Stop, terrorizing, children, you sick clown," and the Joker turned his attention to him just time for Atlas to swing the crowbar against his head and knock him to the ground. He then watched as Atlas beat the Joker with crowbar until she felt safe and was sure he wouldn't get up while they were there. She then pulled his gun out of his pocket along with his knife and used his knife to cut the flower off his suit. Damian then walked over and got the twins and Mar'i to the entrance of the warehouse.

Atlas didn't make it farther then that and had to sit down against the wall by the door and laid the confiscated weapons beside her, she was was faint from blood lose. The blood spot on the scarf around her shoulder was bigger from beating the hell out the Joker. Damian put the twins down beside Atlas and they practically clung to their nanny and Mar'i held onto his leg, and they waited for Harley. It didn't take long before Harley ran into clearing and screamed upon seeing the Joker and looked at Atlas and screamed,"You hurt, Mista J!" and looked like she was about to charge when Atlas raised the gun and clocked it.

"Stay right there or I'll shoot your pretty little pig tails clean off," Atlas threatened, but her voice sounded faint and left arm started to go slack. Harley listened though and dropped her bat and put her hands in the air in surrender. Damian then bent untied the scarf from her shoulder and folded it and started applying pressure the wound.

Atlas then fished her phone out with her weaker arm and called the police and said,"Yes, I have an emergency. I'm at the Penguin's Storage Warehouse, at the east end. Yeah, the one with the legal cargo...," and she was about to continue when Damian snatched the phone from her deciding she was taking to long.

"Send an ambulance, the person who spoke before has been shot and is bleeding to death," Damian said.

"Sir, you'll have to wait a bit longer, the Joker is on the loose we have more pressing matters then a mugging," the response lady said.

Damian growled and said,"How about this for a pressing matter? I Damian Wayne, am stuck in a warehouse with the Joker and Harley Quinn with my one year old niece and nephew and my four year old niece along with my nanny who's been shot and is bleeding to death," and the response person imediately apologized and send the police and a ambulance.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason was with the others looking the Joker and Harley since they happened to catch the other escapees first, when they got the heart stopping call about the Joker have his brother, his niece, his children, and Liza. All he could think of was about how he died, when the Joker took him because his birth mother sold him out and he was sure the others were to. So everyone who as out helping tonight all tucked tail and headed to the warehouse, and he was one the first one there.

Once inside he found the the Joker on the ground not looking to good and Harley stood there with her hands in the air. He didn't even give her a second glance and knocked her out and she crumbled to the ground and he saw Liza's arms immediately go slack and the gun fall out of her hand. Damian was applying pressure to her shoulder, and Jason ran forward and checked on the twins. Tim appeared beside Liza's side and Liza started to loose consciousness so Tim did everything he could to keep her awake, until the police and doctors came. After that him and Tim were forced to leave since they couldn't do anything while they were costume. So they headed home to change into the civilian clothes so they could be with their family.

* * *

Once they were "notified" of the situation they raced down to the hospital with the whole family. They had to dodge the press, since they thought the Joker kidnapping the Wayne family's youngest would make a could story, but it was worth it. When they were inside Dick and Barbara were overly overjoyed to see Mar'i unharmed and he was more the happy to have his children back in his safety as well.

Dick, Alfred, and Bruce were also more then happy to see Damian was alive and unharmed. Tim though after checking on the others demanded to see Liza and Jason agreed. After that they all piled into Liza's hospital room and she had a completely spaced out look on her face from the drugs. She had a bandaged around her head and he could image her shoulder was bandaged as well.

"Liza," Tim said and Liza looked over at them and with a confused look and blinked a few times.

"Um, yeah?" she asked, apparently not loopy yet, but was getting there.

"Thank you, for saving Damian, the Twins, and Mar'i," Bruce said out of all people.

"Welcome," Liza muttered and gave a thumbs up with her good arm.

Dick thought for a moment before asking curiously,"Is it true you beat the Joker half to death with a crowbar?"

Liza grimaced at they and said,"I'm not proud about that...The last thing I want is the Batman breathing down my neck for almost killing a person, in shear panic and self defense, even if it was the Joker," and they glanced at Bruce who seemed to have a calm look on his face as if he hadn't been planning on scaring her half to death with a lecture about almost killing the Joker.

Jason sighed and said,"Can you give us a minute," and Tim took the twins and they left. He then walked over and pulled and chair by her bedside and he sat down.

He looked at her said,"Thank, Liza,but please next time you're in a dangerous situation that doesn't involve my kid don't play the hero. I'm grateful, I really am, but your act for accidentally being a hero is going to get you killed and I don't want that, because...," but before he could finished his sentence his phone went off and he pulled out to see Camilla was calling, she must of seen the news.

"I got to take this," Jason said and left the room, unaware how he just gave Liza hope and turned around and crushed it.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, another chapter done. I know it's way past Halloween, but it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next chapter will the Thanksgiving Special. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and please continue to do so. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A Month Later:**

 **Thanksgiving:**

 **Tim:**

Tim was at Jason's apartment, he's been over there more then he ever thought he would have in his entire life. Liza had been released from the hospital last week, but she her arm was still in a sling. She had torn a few muscles, because of the bullet that had hit her, so she was on restriction with using her left arm.

Cathy and Jay had grown a few inches and were more confident in their walking, so they were a new definition of the terrible twos, because they were double the trouble now that they figured out they can reach more stuff.

Right now though he was getting the twins dressed, while Liza got the baby bag ready. Jason wasn't even there he was getting Camilla then coming back to pick them up before they headed to the Wayne Manor. Tim sighed and finished dressing Cathy in a shirt that said "My dad thinks he's in charge, how cute" and some jean print leggings with socks that look like pink converse. Jay was dressed in a shirt that said "AB CD" in the AC|DC style and wore jeans and socks that looked like black converse.

Liza then came in carrying a pink bow and walked over to Cathy and put it in her hair. "Come on, Buddy, daddy's here with the Evil b-Witch of the West," Liza said picking Jay up with her good arm and Tim picked Cathy up. They then walked to the door and saw Jason smile once he saw them and the twins, he took his arm off of Camilla and walked over to Liza and took Jay from her. Liza waited until Jason had his back turned towards to her and Camilla and was facing Tim and Cathy before saying,"Hello, Camilla how are you, I hope you've been doing well," and smirked.

"I've been doing just fine," Camilla said and walked over to Jason and kissed him on the cheek and whispered something ton him that not even Tim could hear. He then saw Camilla turn and smirk that made her come off as a big bitch.

Jason was pulling Jay away from his hair, since he started taking tips of destruction from his sister. He then took Cathy from Tim, which gave Tim just enough time to see Liza flip Camilla off and mouthed the word "Bitch". He almost laughed at the look on Camilla's face and how red it got.

"Jason, your nanny is insulting me," Camilla said and Jason stopped struggling with the twins and turned around only to find Liza using her only free hand to hold a glass of water that she was drink out of. Liza then set the glass down and raised an eyebrow, acting perfectly innocent as if she had not flipped Camilla off.

Jason just shook his head and said,"Come on, let's go, I don't want Bruce breathing down my neck for being late," and they left for the car, only find a new problem, that only five of them would fit in the car.

Tim frowned, because he could see the look on Camilla's face because she knew that if anyone was to stay behind, Liza would be the one, since she had girlfriend's right and Liza was just the nanny. "One, of are going to have to stay behind, we can't all fit, not with two car seats, a two teenagers, and two adults," Camilla said with a smirk pointed at Liza.

"Excuse me,but Tim's eighteen and I'm nineteen, we're both adults. Also last time I checked you just turned twenty three days ago," Liza said and Tim couldn't help, but smile.

"She's right though," Jason said bluntly, refusing to look at Liza.

"Don't say it, I already know, I Liza Atlas, have been voted not come to Thanksgiving, thanks a lot," Liza said and walked back into the building. Jason had a guilty look on his face and Camilla had a satisfied look upon her face. Tim frowned and watched as Jason put the twins in the car and Camilla got in the car.

Jason then looked at Tim and said,"Come on let's go," and Tim sighed.

"Give me a minute," Tim said and Jason got in his phone, and he pulled out his phone. Tim then texted Dick and asked "Hey, are you at Bruce's already?" and Dick answered him telling yes and Tim sighed. He then asked who was all there, and after he got a list he called Selina.

"Hello?" Selina asked.

"Selina, it's Tim I got a favor to ask," Tim said.

"What is it, Kitten, I'm about to head to your Daddy's Thanksgiving dinner?" Selina asked.

"My friend, Liza, is at Jason's apartment and doesn't have a ride to the Manor, could you maybe pick her up and bring her?" Tim asked.

"Sure, thing, Kitten, just give me the address and apartment number," Selina said and Tim gave them to her then thanked her and hung up and got in the car and they left for the manor.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason got the manor and felt guilty, he didn't say anything about it, but Tim kept staring him down. Camilla tried to make him feel better, by whispering sweet nothings to him and hugging his arms. Once inside he introduced the others to Camilla and she seemed overjoyed to meet his family. She then took Cathy and started playing with her, but Cathy wasn't having it. Jay stayed with him though kept whining, no matter what he did.

"Come on, Jay, please don't cry," Jason said.

"Mama!" Jay yelled and Jason sighed, he kept trying to get Jay to say Liza instead of Mama, but the kid is as stubborn as him

"Who's mama?" Dick asked with that grin he hated.

"He thinks, Liza, is his mother, no matter how much,Tim, Liza, and I correct him," Jason said with a sigh and Dick snickered.

Barbara looked at Jason and said,"Well, she has been helping you since you got them, you said that yourself. If you think of all the nights and days she spent with them, she sort of is, their mother," and Jason stared at her while they all ignored Camilla's look on her face, that held jealousy and hate towards Liza.

"So where is Mama?" Dick asked.

"They left her at the apartment, since there wasn't any room in the car," Tim said and everyone looked at Jason and Camilla with pointed disappointment.

Jason was about to say something, when Selina barged in the manor with a big grin dragging Liza's behind her. "Look, who I found sulking around in her apartment, the poor, Kitten was alone. You should of scene what she was wearing, a plaid shirt and ripped skinny jeans, so I had to take her back to my house and fix her up. The poor thing's mother never taught her how to use a curling iron or her make up, so I had to help her," Selina said.

Jason just stared at Liza because she looked stunning, her sunflower blonde hair was in curls, she had red lips, and had only black eyes liner and mascara that made her teal eyes pop. She wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black leather boots, which made it obvious Selina got a hold of her. Liza overall looked drop dead gorgeous and her outfit just showed her curves and how skinny she was, since she wasn't wearing something that was baggie and hid how thin she was. She was like supermodel skinny, but she was more of the naturally skinny.

"Why do I have to wear so much leather?" Liza asked Selina quietly.

Selina looked at her and said,"Because your taste in fashion needs to have more of a dangerous side to it, maybe it'll get you a boyfriend," and Liza just sort of went silent after that.

Jason was snapped out of staring at Liza when Jay screamed,"Mama!" and held his arms out for Liza and she took him and the kid instantly stopped whining.

"C-cute," Cassandra said with some trouble.

Cassandra then looked at Liza and Jason then at Jay and asked,"C-can I?"

"Sure," Jason said and Liza handed Jay to Cass and she held him. Helena then walked into the room and Selina walked over to her daughter and smothered her with a hug.

"Mom, quit it," Helena said and Mar'i ran into the room and hugged Selina's leg saying Grandma Cat. Cass walked over to the couch and sat down, she was mesmerized by Jay and how tiny he was.

Camilla's jealousy started to boiled so she got up with Cathy and walked over to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, cutting her eyes at Liza. Jason didn't notice to much, since he was noticing the fact Tim was sort of off in his own little corner, probably since it was the second Thanksgiving since Stephanie died. Jason then wondered where Bruce was and Dick stopped talking to Barbara, to voice what he had thinking and asked,"Hey, have any of you seen Damian and Bruce?" and he noticed the Demon was gone as well.

Almost on cue Alfred walked into the living room where they were and said,"Dinner is ready and Master Bruce and Master Damian are waiting for you in the dining hall," and they went to the dining hall. Bruce was sitting in his usual seat, but this time he had highchairs on each side of him, which was dead give away he wanted his youngest grandchildren beside him. It sort of made Jason feel like that Bruce had decided the easiest way to get him to be part of the family again was by making sure his grandchildren adore him, which was a smart, but manipulative plan.

Jason sighed and put the twins in the chairs and then sat down beside Cathy and Liza sat across from him beside Jay to keep him in line. Camilla sat beside him and Tim sat beside Liza and everyone else took their seats including Alfred. They then started their Thanksgiving dinner, and had a bunch of random conversations. Until Camilla stood up and said,"Please, excuse me I need to pull Liza aside and talk with her," and grabbed Liza by the arm and left, which caused everyone to go silent.

"We'll be back," Tim said and got up and left quickly dragging Dick with him.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick let Tim drag him along, he had no clue where is little brother was taking him, but he let him. "Where are we going?" Dick asked and Tim shushed him and pulled him outside and behind a bush, and they could see Camilla and Liza and hear them.

"Stay away from Jason, Liza, you may not realize it, but he's attracted to you and I can't have that!" Camilla said harshly.

"I'm not out to steal Jason, Camilla, I don't roll that way," Liza said trying to be the calm and reasonable one.

"You live in the same house as my boyfriend and I looked into your records, how do I know your not a whore like your mother!" Camilla demanded and Liza balled her fist, but restrained herself from punching her.

"Don't talk about my mother, and I can't be a whore if I've never had a boyfriend," Liza said.

"Please enlighten me as to why that is," Camilla asked in a snobbish tone.

"Because I'm bisexual and I've only ever had a girlfriend, who was killed by the Joker two years ago," Liza snapped.

Camilla started glaring and said,"Wow, I wonder if Jason would let you around his children once he hears about this."

"Jason, already knows I'm bi, I told him once he found a picture of Jane, and he's not a biphobic bitch like you are," Liza said with a glare.

"Oh, having heart to heart conversations with my boyfriend now? Why don't you come out and say it, you can't stand to see me and Jason together," Camilla demanded.

"Fine, I admit it. I like Jason, but I'm not going to get between you because I'm not that kind of person. Also no matter how much I hate the fact that you have Jason hypnotized with your fake ass plastic surgery body, I still respect you," Liza said and Camilla slapped her so hard it echoed.

"Stay away from Jason or I'll make him kick your ass back to the streets where you belong," Camilla said and Liza looked like she wanted to cry and Camilla stormed off into the house.

Dick frowned and looked at Tim and he was glaring obviously mad. "Come on, it's better we don't let them know we heard and saw what went down, besides Babs and I have an announcement to make," Dick said and dragged Tim away.

* * *

 **Jason:**

The rest of the night went smoothly, but Liza sort of disappeared after Camilla had a talk with her. Dick and Barbara revealed that Dick proposed last Easter and that they were springing a surprise wedding on them, so the wedding was next month. He worried about Liza the rest of the night and wanted to call her, but Camilla kept distracting him.

After that they all went home, Tim stayed behind at the manor, and Jason took a cherry pie home and dropped Camilla off at her penthouse and drove home with the twins. Once at his place he put the pie on the counter, then bathed the twins and put them to bed. He then cut two slices of pie and put them on plates and grabbed to forks and walked to Liza's room and kicked at the door gently and she opened it.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked Liza opened the door, she was wearing green and white flannel pajama pants, a white tank top that hugged her skin, and her hair into a messy bun. He then walked over her bed and sat down and Liza climbed onto her bed and sat crissed crosed. Jason then offered her the other plate of pie and she took it.

"Why are you doing this?" Liza asked her voice sounding small.

Jason thought it was a silly question and said,"Because your my friend, and you mentioned that you turned nineteen not to long ago and well you didn't tell me so I'm giving you a slice of cherry pie as a late birthday desert. So when was your birthday?"

"October 27th, I didn't say anything because you already have done so much for me and I didn't want to be a burden," Liza said and Jason looked at her and glared at that accusation.

"You're not a burden...Who slapped you?" Jason asked noticing a big red hand print across Liza's face as she shifted into the light of her lamp.

"Camilla, she pulled me aside at dinner and told me to stay away from you because she thought I would still you from her. I told her know, and she called me a whore like my mother, and well I snapped and told her I couldn't be a whore since I've never a girl friend. She made me so mad I told her I was bi and it turns out she's biphobic and then the conversation got heated and I her despite her fake ass plastic surgery body I respected her. Then she slapped me and threatened to kick me out...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be insulting your girlfriend," Liza said avoiding eye contact.

Jason was pissed and said,"I can't believe I didn't see she was such a bitch, I mean I knew she was a rich girl, but wow," and Liza looked at him shocked.

He then looked at Liza and his gaze softened and he said,"You wont have to see her again," and Liza stilled stared at him shocked.

Jason then tilted her chin up and then brushed his fingers across the hand print on her face and asked,"Does it hurt?" and he pulled his hand away.

"Nah, I've taken worse hits in Crime Alley, it's nothing just a little whiplash that's causing my shoulder some discomfort," Liza said and Jason frowned and took the plates of pie since they weren't going to eat it.

"Get some sleep, Liz, it's already bad enough that you have physical therapy in the near future, and now whiplash from a Bitch Slap. I promise you wont see her again, oh, and Babs wanted me to tell you, you're one of her bridesmaids," Jason said and left, more pissed then he let Liza see.

 **To be continued:**

 **Here's the Thanksgiving special, a day later oops. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue to do so. Also the next chapter will be Dick's and Babs' wedding day, and I wanted ya'll's opinion on Jason and Liza maybe dating, I know Warhawk'42 approves and StyxxandBethany suggested it. Anyway good night and kudos to you all, and Happy Late Thanksgiving.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A Month Later:**

 **Dick:**

Dick was nervous as hell, he was standing at the end of the isle waiting for the music to start. It was his wedding day and he was really starting to feel the pressure, but he was far from getting cold feet. Bruce was sitting in the front row with Alfred and said,"Calm down, you're doing fine,just think of this as another mission."

"Yeah, a very important, life changing missions...I don't think I was this nervous at Star's and I's wedding, of course I was a immature kid that was caught up in a teen romance...," Dick said rambling.

"Dick, you'll do fine," Bruce said reassuringly.

Dick took a deep breath and said,"Yeah, I got this," and the music started to playing and the groomsmen started coming down the isle with the bridesmaids and took their place. Dinah Lance was the Maid of Honor and Wally West was his Best Man, the other bridesmaids and groomsmen consisted of: Liza, Jason, Cassandra, Tim, Helena, Roy, Kara Zor-El, and Damian. Then the flower girls came down the isle, they couldn't decide on one so they had four flower girls along with their two ring bearers.

Cathy stumbled down the isle carrying the basket with Mar'i's help as Irey West and Lian Harper threw the flowers; it was quite adorable since Mar'i ended up carrying the basket because Cathy just wanted to throw the flowers in the air and watch them fall which made her giggle every time. While Jai West carried the rings on the pillow while Jj just held onto him for support as he stumbled they made to the end of the isle Mar'i with Lian's help carried Cathy to their assigned seats and Irey walked after them with the basket, while Jj and Jai stood off to the side waiting to give the rings. Well, more like Jai did while Jj kept going to Jason so his brother ended up holding the kid.

The next person that came down the isle was Barbara who was absolutely stunning, in her white gown, flawless makeup, and beautiful red hair done up in a braid and littered with white flowers. Her adoptive father/uncle, Jim Gordon, pushing her white rose decorated wheelchair down the isle and in front of him. With that the ceremony began.

* * *

 **Jason:**

After the ceremony everyone was just eating and chatting, Dick was sitting in a chair with Mar'i in his lap and kept making him taste test the food, while Barbara watched amused, just enjoying their company.

Jason though was dealing with Camilla blowing up his phone, and it was getting annoying. "Hey, what's wrong?" a voice asked from behind him and he turned and saw Liza, she looked pretty in her purple bridesmaid dress and it was obvious Selina did her makeup, in fact if he remembered correctly Selina did all the bridesmaids makeup.

"Camilla, wont stop texting me, she's mad that I broke up with her through a text, but hey a bitch gets a bitch like break up," Jason said looking at Liza, it was obvious her shoulder was causing her some pain, but at least her arm wasn't in a sling anymore.

"I can solve that problem," Liza said and held her hand out for his phone and he gave it to her. She then did something with his phone and handed it back.

"There you go, she's been officially blocked," Liza said with a smile and Jason smirked.

"So where's the twins?" Liza asked after a moment of silence.

"They're being entertained by the West twins, Lian, and Damian who's mad that he's being forced to hang out with kids his own age. He thinks they're immature," Jason said with a shrug.

"Speaking of Damian, Mister Wayne, just offered me a job babysitting the kid for two weeks since Dick will be on his honeymoon and no one else will take him while he has to go out of town for business and Alfred's vacation time is then," Liza said and Jason got the hint from her expression that she was waiting for permission to do the job or not.

"Take the job, Liza, I wouldn't mind taking some time off, besides Tim is more then happy to babysit them. Have you seen the kid, he spoils them rotten and told me that he's just making sure that my kids will torture me as karma for all the stuff I use to do to my siblings when we were younger," Jason said leaving out the part that it was payback for killing criminals.

"I will never have that problem, sadly," Liza said and Jason looked at her and thought about that photo.

"What happened to them, you family?" Jason asked, not going to force her to tell him.

"I'll tell you the long story some other time, but in short my sister and father were murdered, and my mom practically killed herself a year later, then it was just me on the streets," Liza said.

"What were their names?" Jason asked wondering if he had ever ran into Liza when he was a kid and just didn't remember it.

"My sister was named Adeline Maliah Atlas, my dad was Matt Anthony Atlas, and my mom was Magdalen Evangeline Atlas. My family sort stuck to names that started with M, E, and A's, which is why I was named Eliza and my horrible middle name starts with a M," Liza said and Jason just shook his head.

"You're middle name can't be that bad, I mean my middle name is Peter and I didn't even get to name my kids. If I had gotten a say they wouldn't have the middle names Laura and Nico, though I don't really mind their first names," Jason said.

"Find I'll tell you my middle name...It's , don't laugh, Madison is a horrible name it's to girly for me and doesn't fit at all," Liza said while Jason just shook his head and chuckled. They were about to talk some more when it was time for the first dance, so Dick picked up Barbara and carried her to the opening and spun her around causing her to laugh.

Jason then saw Tim take a picture with his camera and watched as Dick successfully made it possible for Barbara to enjoy there dance, and soon the first dance was over others joined in. It was funny because Irey and Lian dragged Damian out there and made him with them, and Jai entertained Mar'i with a dance as well. Tim got dragged into dancing as well by Cass and Helena. The others that were dancing were: Selina and Bruce, Wally and Linda, Roy and Kori, Oliver and Dinah, Kara joined in dancing with Cass and Helena, dragging Conner with him, and Clark and Lois.

Alfred stood off to the side and held the twins, while him and Liza just watched amused until they were dragged into the dancing by his family. Soon after that they gut the cake and ate, and before they knew it Dick and Barbara were leaving for their honeymoon. On the way to the car Barbara stopped and told the girls to group together and tossed her bouquets right as Jason and Liza were walking out of the building.

The bouquet flew over the crowd girls and hit Liza in the face as she was walking down the stairs knocking her bakcwards and Jason caught her before she hit the ground and Liza caught the flowers in the process.

"I guess we know who's getting married next," Dick said with a smirk and kissed Mar'i one last goodbye before leaving with Barbara and leaving Mar'i in Jim's care for the next two weeks. Liza got her feet and tossed the flowers to Cass and then her and Jason just sort of stepped away from each other both red faced in embarrassment.

Alfred then gave Jason the twins and looked at Liza and said,"We will be expecting you around 9:00 a.m. tomorrow, Mrs. Atlas, please do not be late."

"Oh, yes sir," Liza said and stood with Jason and watched everyone leave. Jason understood why Bruce had asked Liza to babysit Damian, after a talk with him, after the dance, everyone he knew was busy and had somewhere important to be.

"Come on, Liza, you have some packing to do," Jason said heading for the car and they left for the apartment.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, I hope you liked this short chapter. I also wanted to say that I didn't really want to write the breakup scene with Camilla since I had already said I was going to do Dick's and Barbara's wedding. Also this chapter foreshadows a few things to come, and I have a few announcements to make.** **Those announcements will be that I plan to write three more stories based on the same universe that will connect to this story in some way.**

 **The first spin off story I will be rewriting my 14 days of Torture and making it add up to this story so you'll get to see what happens to Damian and Liza while she's babysitting him. The second story will be about Tim having to take care of a child, but it wont exactly what you think. The first thing you need to know about the third story is that it will be greatly revolved around Lian Harper's death, which means she will die in this story, but it wont be exactly you think it will be about. You'll just have to read find out.**

 **Anyway thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue you to do so; good day and kudos to you all. :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was sitting on the couch watching television, he was bored and the twins were down for their nap. Jay still refused to speak most of the time, while Cathy babbled on nonstop even though he couldn't understand a word she said. He was glad to get some peace and quiet, it was the first day without Liza there and there was already a difference. Jay kept demanding "Mama" which hurt him since his own son preferred his friend over him. Jason had also been struggling taking care of the two one year olds by himself since he was used to Liza's or Tim's help.

He sighed at his new found predicament wondering how he was going to survive the next two weeks, since he literally passed out from exhaustion and slept three days straight from lack of sleep. Jason did not want to repeat that week, so he lied down on the couch and turned off the tv and relaxed to get some sleep himself. After a few minutes he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was find by him, until he started having a nightmare.

* * *

 _"HaHAhahA, which hurts more A or B? Backhand or forehand?" the Joker's voice rang through his head._

 _Jason tried to say something, but it came out as a strangled gasp for air. "What was that, Pumpkin,I think you might have a collapsed lung," the Joker said and raised his crowbar to beat him again, but this time he felt no pain and instead heard a yelp of pain from someone else. All of a sudden he was looking at Liza leaned against the warehouse door shot and beaten, she had the twins beside her, and the Joker standing over her with a gun trained at her._

 _"Thanks for the new weapon, Deary, that crowbar was getting old," The Joker said pointed the gun at Liza's head and pulled the trigger._

 _"No!" Jason screamed at the insane clown._

 _The Joker looked at him and asked,"So you can still sing now can you, Birdie, how about singing some more then?" and then turned the gun towards his children and pulled the hammer back and started to pull the trigger._

* * *

"No!" Jason screamed bolting awake and looked at the window and realized it was dark and he had just had a bad dream and that was all. Then the twins started crying, probably from his scream of panic and he went to their room still breathing hard. He then picked them up and held them close to him refusing to let up on his grip until he they stopped crying and he knew that sick clown couldn't get them.

After about ten minutes the twins stopped crying and he still held onto them, and carried them to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs. He then pulled out some left over hot dogs and heated them up and cut them up and gave them to the twins. Jason then ate a few hot dogs himself and once he finished he and while he waited for the twins to finished he pulled out his phone and called Liza.

The phone rang for about ten five times before taking him that she couldn't be reached at the time and then asked if he would like to leave a voice message so he did. "Hey, Liz, it's me Jason, I was checking in. So, um, yeah, call me back when you get this message, bye," Jason said awkwardly and hung up and saw the twins were done. He then looked out the window and wasn't surprised to see it was snowing a little outside.

Jason then picked up the twins and took them to their room and set them down on the floor and then got out one of their warmest pairs of pajamas and put them in it. He then picked them up and asked,"Do you want to sleep with daddy tonight?" and Cathy clapped at and Jay nodded, and it was actions like that, that made Jason realize how much they learned so quickly.

Jason was about to head to his room when Cathy started making grabby hands at her crib so he turned around saw what she wanted. With that he leaned down and grabbed her stuffed lamb and then carried them to his room. He then walked to his bed and set the twins down and then changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed and pulled the twins close to him. Jason then pulled the covers over them and himself and stared at the ceiling.

He stared at the ceiling as he thought about his nightmare, he then looked over at Cathy who rolled over in her sleep and was now using his chest as a pillow. Jason brushed a piece of her golden hair out of her face and then looked to his other side at Jay who was snuggled between his side and his arm out cold like his sister.

He wondered how the kid looked so much like him, from the messy unruly black hair that went everywhere to his facial expression and teal green eyes. Cathy though favored Isabel greatly from the blonde hair that curled at the tips and everything about her screamed her mother except for her teal green eyes. Jason sighed and let his thoughts wonder back to the Joker and wondered if it would be worth it to kill the clown and get back on Bruce's bad side.

Jason sighed, deciding not to think about it since fear led to stupid decisions, with that he close his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling secure having his kids beside him in his safety.

 **To be continued:**

 **Sorry, for the short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting and please continue to do so. Anyway I just now posted the first chapter of the first spin off of this story with Damian,Liza, and Tim. It's called Adventures with the Babysitter, so if you would like to read what's going on with Damian go a head. I do warn you though that in this story you will see what Jason is going to do for the next two weeks while every one is gone. Anyway good day and kudos to you all.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason woke up the next day to Jay and Cathy pulling at his shirt, so he groaned and opened his eyes at the two. "Hm?" he asked still have to sleep and wondered why the twins were in his bed, until he remember he let them sleep with him after he had a nightmare.

"Dada," Cathy whined and Jason blinked the sleep out his eyes and looked at his daughter.

"What is it, Princess?" he mumbled tiredly and then Jay yanked his shirt again. He was awake enough to be proud that at least Cathy's vocabulary was improving, the twins both have been saying new words here and there, mostly simple things like no, yes, a form of hungry, a form of what's that, why, dada, mama, baba for something to drink, and more, some of which was what a parent "loves" to hear. They still pointed to things that they wanted, most of the time, especially Jay the kid could talk, he just chose not too.

"Hunwe," Cathy said, well it sounded more like she was demanded and Jason sighed understanding she saying hungry.

He then looked at Jay and the kid was looking at him with big eyes and asked,"Are you hungry too, Buddy?" and Jay nodded quickly. Jason then sat up and picked Cathy up and set her beside her brother, so he could get out of his bed. Once up he got dressed into something warm and then picked the twins up and carried them to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs.

Jason then looked in the fridge and frowned seeing there was nothing eat and frowned remembering he had forgotten to go shopping before Liza left. He then thought about the night before and wondered how the thought didn't occur to him then, but then again he was sort of out of whack. Jason then sighed and closed the fridge and checked the freezer and there was nothing. He then checked the pantry and only found peanut butter, rice, and bread all of which he refused to feed his kids for breakfast. Jason then looked at the twins and said,"It's going to be a while until we get breakfast, guys."

Cathy and Jay then looked at him as if they were going to cry at this conclusion and Jason picked them up. "Let's get you two dressed and we'll go out to eat, then go grocery shopping," Jason said and Cathy buried her head into his neck and Jay just held onto his shirt. He then carried them into their room and picked out one their warmer sets of clothes and put them in them. Jason got their winter coats and put them on them and put some blankets in the diaper bags.

He then left the house with the twins and got them in the car, the outside was covered with freshly laid snow. Jason then drove to the nearest IHop and took the twins inside, carrying them since they were to short for him to hold their hands, though Jay towards over Cathy by about three inches. Once inside the waiter he got cooed over the twins and made small talk about her kids and how adorable they are and horrible they were in they were two, which the twins were about four month shy of.

After that he ordered the New York cheesecake pancakes and side of bacon for himself and a funny face pancake for the twins to split. While they were waiting he looked at Jay and Cathy who were in high chairs at the table he was at by the window, staring out at the snow. He watched them amused, they were unsure what to think about the snow since it was the first time they ever gotten to see it, since last winter they were only ten months.

Jay looked back at him and pointed at the window silently demanding to know what the white stuff was. "Wha tha?" Cathy asked pointing to the snow and Jason chuckled.

"Let me hear you brother ask that, Princess, then you'll get your answer," Jason said and Cathy blinked probably not understanding everything he was saying.

Jay frowned and pointed at the snow some more and Jason shook his head and said,"Jay, come one use your words, Buddy, you can't keep pointing at things," and Jay jabbed his finger at the window. He sighed and kept on trying to get the stubborn kid to talk until, Jay started to cry and he had to pick him up and calm him down.

Jason held Jay who was now calm and was standing his lap as well and was playing with his hair while he stared at him with tear stained eyes. "You got to talk sometimes, buddy," Jason said and Jay stared at him wide eyes before pointing at the window again.

Jason sighed and said,"That's called snow, Buddy, it's frozen water and it's cold and fun to play in," and then saw their food coming so he put Jay back in his highchair. Once he got the food and a extra plate he cut the twin's meal up for them and let them eat while he ate. After that he paid the check and went to the grocery store and got food that would keep them warm. Then drove back to the house and took the twins inside and put them in the pack'n'play and then brought in the groceries.

By time he was finished putting stuff away it was lunch time so he cooked tomato soup and grilled cheese and fed the twins and himself before putting the left over soup away for later.

He then took the twins to the bathroom and ran them a hot bath and bathed them and went ahead and put them in pajamas. Jason then put them down for a nap and went and took a shower himself which lasted a while since he got lost in thought. After that he put some pajamas on and got the twins up from their nap and took them to the living room and sat on the couch with them and let them watch Home Alone with him.

While they were watching the move Cathy pointed at the window and asked,"S'No?" and Jason looked at the window and saw it was dark, but the white flakes falling rapidly from the sky could be seen just fine.

"Yeah, Princess, that's snow," Jason said quietly since Jay was leaned against him asleep.

"P'lay?" Cathy asked looking up at him with big teal eyes.

"No, it's dark outside right now, Princess, and it's not good to play outside while it's snowing. How about I take you and your brother to the park tomorrow to play if it doesn't look like a blizzard," Jason said, not really asking.

Cathy then started to tear up, probably because she understood a few words like no, play, tomorrow. He sighed and picked her and Jay and said,"Alright, bedtime, Princess," and Cathy looked like she was really going to cry now.

She then clung onto him and whispered,"S'nuggle, Dada," and he sighed knowing he was becoming a major pushover for her.

"Alright, don't expect this every night though," Jason said and carried the twins into the room, so they could sleep with him for the night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I forgot to say that I will be updating Adventures with the Babysitter and Unexpected Change simultaneously since they take place at the exact same time. Anyway thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites and please continue to do so and if you haven't check out my story Adventures with the Babysitter, which is about Damian and Liza getting kidnapped by Deathstroke and Tim having to save them. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

It was around five in the morning when Jason woke up to movement on his bed, so he opened his eyes were met by Jay's and Cathy's staring at him teary-eyed. "What's wrong?" Jason asked quietly and noticed it was cold, then noticed his clock wasn't on, which meant the power was out.

"C'owld," Cathy sniffled and Jason got up and put Jay beside his sister before getting out of bed. He then left the room and came back with about five blankets, and used started layering the blankets on his bed. Jason then climbed in bed and pulled Jay back to the other side of him and tucked the twins under the covers. Jay then snuggled into his side and rested his head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Cathy had other ideas and climbed onto of him and laid down on his stomach and used her head on his chest and went back to sleep. Jason sighed, he wasn't bothered by the slight weight on to of him and he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

When Jason woke up later in the morning the power and heat were back on and the twins were still sleeping. He then carefully moved Cathy off his chest and onto the bed and slipped out of Jay's grip and climbed out of bed. Jason then covered the two back up and went into the kitchen and got what he needed to make french toast.

He put the frying pan on the oven top and turned it on and walked over to the window in the living room. His apartment was on the fifth floor and he could still tell that the roads were iced over, so he was going to have to take the Twins to play in the snow another time. He then walked back to the kitchen and started cooking. Once done he cleaned up and put the food on three plates and put them on the table.

He decided he would let it cool before waking the twins, so he pulled his phone out and checked to see if Liza ever called back. Jason frowned seeing she didn't so he tried again, but again it went to voice mail so he left another message and said,"Liza if you're getting this, call back," and he ended the message.

Jason then called Tim who answered immediately and asked,"Tim, have you talked to Liza?"

"No," Tim said bluntly and Jason frowned knowing something was off.

"Don't lie to me, Replacement," Jason growled. Tim then went silent on the other line and Jason calmed down and wondered if by snapping at him. He got his answer when Tim abruptly hung up on him.

"Damn it," Jason muttered and tried to call him back, but was sent straight to voice mail.

With that he left message and said,"Look, sorry, that I snapped, Tim, but if you know something let me know, bye," and he sat down the phone. He then turned to go and wake the twins when his phone rang and he turned back around and answered it quickly hoping it was Tim.

"Jason, do you know where Damian!" Dick said on the other side of the phone sounding like a frantic mother trying to find her child.

"No...But I tried to call Liza and she isn't picking up the phone. I also called Tim, but he refused to talk and hung up on me," Jason said bluntly and heard Dick cursing under his breath.

"I talked to Tim yesterday at 5:00 p.m., around midnight your time, and he said he came back to Gotham because it was having some problems. He had some guy tied up in the back and when I asked why he had the guy and he tried to change the topic before saying things got complicated. I then asked where Damian was and how Liza was and he said he was handling it before he rudely cut me off," Dick said quickly.

"And you didn't call me sooner, why?" Jason asked trying not to have a melt down.

"I, uh, got distracted," Dick said and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"By distracted you mean Barbara came into the room and you stopped thinking with your head," Jason stated more then asked.

Dick went quiet before saying,"I slipped up alright, anyway I'll look into this and get Tim and help him if anything has gone wrong. You just sit tight, Jaybird, I'll handle this."

"No, I'm going to help, I'll pack my bags and drop the twins off with Roy-" Jason started, but was cut off.

"Not this time, Little Bro, you need to stay and take care my adorable niece and nephew. They need some time with their father and you need even more time with them, baby years go by fast and if you run off on the missions and miss those times, you'll regret it. Trust me, Jay, I'm speaking from experience," Dick said sincerely.

Jason sighed, knowing he was right and said,"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, call me and I'm coming," and Dick sighed then agreed before say good bye and hanging up. He then sighed and went to go wake the twins, he needed something to distract him from the mess he just stumbled upon.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for your comments, follows, and favorites. Please tell me what you think, or whatever your choice really. :) Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was getting worried, he hadn't heard anything from Dick since he called again saying him and Barbara were going to look into it. He had to put his worrying to the side and take care of the twins. It was around lunch time so he was cutting two sandwiches into square bite. He then put them on two paper plates and carried them to the living room and put them on the floor in front of the twins.

Cathy and Jay were in front of the tv on a pallet, the coffee tabled moved out of the way, with their toys. Jason had put on Nickelodeon and the Spongebob Christmas episode was on. Cathy was watching it with curious eyes and pointed to the screen when a Christmas Tree came on and asked,"Wha tha?" and Jason looked up from what he was doing, which was checking his texts on his phone.

"A Christmas tree, you put presents under it and then give them to people, mainly kids," Jason said and saw Jay watching him while he ate his sandwich.

"Why?' Cathy asked tilting her head to the side.

"To celebrate another year of kids being good and showing that you love them," Jason said not wanting to make things complex since Cathy and Jay were almost two and still didn't have a grasp on things. They were smart though, they seemed to learn quicker then most kids their age, though Jay refused to show it.

Cathy then looked around seemingly looking to spot something, then turned her gaze back on him and asked,"Wherw twee?"

"We don't have one...," Jason said and looked around the apartment, there was nothing Christmas like in it except the movies on the tv. He had really fallen behind on Holidays since he came back from the dead, and the year before he had gotten sick, he hadn't even gotten to spend the first Christmas with the twins since he sent them with Dick and Liza took care of him.

The thought of Liza made him worry again, she was missing just like Damian without a trace. He also frowned at the memory of Liza not knowing what a Christmas was like, she had spent the most of her first real Thanksgiving crying in her bedroom from Camille slapping her, her first real Halloween nearly killed by the Joker, and didn't understand her birthday was to be celebrated like her friends' birthdays. Jason realized that he wanted her home and to know what Christmas was and have a good day.

He was then cut out of his thoughts when Cathy started to cry and he quickly picked her up and asked,"What's wrong, Princess?"

"I bad?" Cathy asked crying and Jason realized that she associated not having a Christmas tree and presents like a good kid as he had put it as being bad.

"Of course not, the tree just hasn't gotten here yet," he lied and Cathy stopped crying. Jason then saw Jay looking at him with a pleading look for attention and he picked his son up and held him. He then wondered if Jay didn't talk, because he didn't think he got enough attention. Jason frowned at that conclusion and carried the twins to their room.

"Nap time," Jason said and put the twins down for their naps and then left the apartment and down the hall and knocked on 's door. Mrs. Baker opened the door and smiled at Jason.

"Why isn't it, the fine young man, Jason. What brings you here, honey?" Mrs. Baker said. Jason smiled at the old woman who was nearing her eighties, she was the woman Liza cleaned the house for. Mrs. Baker resembled the old lady who played Aunt May in the Toby McGuire Spiderman movies. She was a lively old woman who always smelled like sugar cookies and cinnamon since she baked a lot. Mrs. Baker was the grandmotherly type and was called the building's grandmother and made welcome baskets for everyone who moved in. She loved playing match maker and could beat him at video games and out talk someone in gossip. Liza had told him some crazy stories about her, about how last year she had made her take her to a Monster Truck show for her seventy-ninth birthday and wanted to go sky diving for her eightieth birthday.

Jason could not see this old woman sky diving, but then again she was a very lively old lady. With that he asked,"I have to go Christmas shopping, would you mind coming over to my place and watching the twins for me?"

Mrs. Baker just smiled and said,"You didn't even have to ask, those two cuties are just the most adorable thing I ever seen. I bet when you get around to growing a spine and asking Eliza out, and eventually get married there will be more adorable cuties running around," and Jason stared at her his face red.

"We don't think of each other like that," Jason said flustered as he lead her into his apartment.

Mrs. Baker then looked at him sternly and said,"Now, you hush up, Young Man, I know love when I see it. I use to be a fortune teller and matching making was my favorite. I see how things work, now you get along and go get your Christmas stuff before I whack you upside the head for your apartment making you look like Scrooge," and she kicked him out of his own apartment.

Jason then went to the store and bought some decorations and then got some presents for the kids, Liza, and even Tim. He then picked up a pizza for dinner and went home. By time he was home it was dark and he payed Mrs. Baker and put the twins to bed. After that he fed the twins and told them they would go to the park to play in the snow if the roads weren't as icy as they had been.

He then put the two to bed and got to work on bringing everything into the house. Jason then started wrapping the presents and put them aside then worked on putting the fake Christmas tree together. They were all out of the traditional green so he had had to buy a white tree instead and he put Christmas ornaments on it after he finished building the tree. Then he put the presents underneath and stepped back and admired his work.

"Damn, I did good," Jason said looking at the white tree that had plastic blue and silver ornaments and four colorful kid ornaments, two for each Christmas the twins had, white lights, and a silver star topper. He doubted it was going to last because he was betting the twins were going to break some things.

Jason sighed and then went to bed, trying to think happy thoughts and not be so negative.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be honest and say I'm just winging it at this point, for now anyway. So I might do a chapter on what Dick and Barbara are doing. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing and please continue to do so. That's all, so good night and kudos to you all.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

The first thing Jason did after breakfast other things in his now normal routine, was take the twins to the park. So right now Jason was watching the twins trug through the snow and play in it. Cathy was having a blast and was throwing snow everywhere mostly at Jay. Jay didn't seem to enjoy the cold or the snow, especially when it was being thrown at him.

"Cathy, stop throwing snow at your brother," Jason said.

"Why?" Cathy asked and turned her head to the side, then threw more snow at Jay who was glaring at his sister at this point.

"No!" Jay said, shocking Jason and threw snow back at his sister. Jason just wanted to hug his son just then, but didn't since his children had a split second silent question and started to throw started throwing snow at him.

Jason smiled and laughed a little and said,"Hey, stop that...I'm not apart of your game," and got hit in the face by some snow. He then flicked some snow at his kids putting no force in it, so he wouldn't hurt the kids.

"Okay, time to stop now for real," Jason said with a frown after getting by a few more things of snow in the face.

"No," Cathy said and threw more snow at him.

"Why?" Jay asked and threw more at him as well.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Jason said and picked them up and started heading home.

* * *

Once back to his house he found the last thing he was expecting and gripped the twins tightly to him out of shock and the need to protect them. His front door was wide opened and his place was trashed, nothing was gone, but was senselessly destroyed even the Christmas tree and the presents. The worse was the fact "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! catch you next time Pumpkin!" written on the living room wall in what looked like blood. He then noticed Mrs. Baker dead on the floor with a blood covered Joker card beside her and a crowbar propped up on her.

The tv was also on talking about a plane crash outside South Africa, then Vicki Vale intervened with that broadcast and reported that the Joker and Harley Quinn have escaped. Jason then walked away from his apartment and sat the twins down and told them to stay. He then watched them as he pulled out his phone and called the police. Jason told them what had happened and gave them the address to his apartment building and his room number.

He then sat on the floor and pulled the twins into a hug as he held them. They were oblivious to the situation and luckily didn't see what had happened, and that's how he wanted it. Jason let them play with his hair until the cops showed up and saw what the Joker did. He then gave them his statement and was glad they didn't ask him to go down to the station.

Jason then convinced the cop lady to watch the twins while he got some of their stuff out, which was only a thing of pajamas, Cathy's lamb, Jay's train, and the diaper bag, all of which went into Liza's spare backpack, which he also put her photos in as well. The rest would go to evidence and he had gotten lucky enough to get snag those things alone. He then got the twins and drove them to the manor since it had security better then anyone else's.

Jason then set up camp in the living room and turned on the news and was glad that Gordon had taken a break from Mar'i long enough to successfully catch the clown and his girlfriend. Apparently the clown was still pretty beat up from the beating with the crowbar from Liza, which was why he was easy to catch this time. The clown was lucky, because had given Jason the chance to go after him he would of killed the clown slowly and painfully for destroying his house after Liza.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jay pulled on his pant leg and he looked down and saw Jay holding his arms up at him. Jason's thoughtful glare disappeared and his gaze softened and he picked up Jay and held him in a hug. He then looked around and found Cathy was snuggled up in some blankets he had dragged in there, asleep and was holding onto her lamb. Jason smiled and looked at Jay who was staring at him intently. "Your sister has a good idea, Buddy, nap time," Jason said and he laid down with Jay still in his grip and went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up it was nighttime and he saw him and the twins had slept past lunch and right to dinner. Jason then sat up and put Jay to the side of him and called a Chinese for delivery. He then woke the twins since they didn't need to sleep to long, other wise they wouldn't go to sleep for the night. Jason watched with a smile as the twins woke up and looked around groggy. His attention was then brought to the news he had left on by Vicki Vale who was crying.

"Earlier tonight...The Wayne's family tree crashed in South Africa in a nature reserve. T-the passenger w-was...I-i'm sorry I can't do this," Vicki Vale choked on a sob and dropped her micro phone and the camera was cut.

Jason felt dread and that's when the door bell rang and he hoped that it was Chinese delivery man. He got up and walked to the door and opened it and his heart sank to his stomach at what he saw. Commissioner Gordon stood in front of him with a remorseful look and was holding Mar'i's hand who was crying. Beside Gordon was Harvey Bullock who looked at him with a solemn look and was holding his hate to his chest instead of wearing it.

"Who was it?" Jason asked his voice barely above an whisper.

Gordon looked at him and said,"Let us come in, Jason,and we'll talk about this when we're all sitting down," and Jason stepped aside,preparing himself for the worst.

 **To be continued:**

 **Ah, don't you love cliff hangers? Anyway another chapter done, and I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue to do so. That will be all good morning and kudos to you all.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

 **Jason:**

"You will not be leaving without my help, Master Jason, and that is final," Alfred sternly as Jason tried to make it out the door with a duffle bag of his gear.

"Alfred, I'm on the clock, I need to get on my flight or I'll never get to South Africa in time to help," Jason said.

"Then take my advice and let me help," Alfred said and Jason sighed in defeat. With that Alfred walked towards the cave and Jason followed him into the cave.

Alfred then pulled out and ear piece and gave it to Jason and said,"Through that earpiece, Sir, I will be able to ear everything you hear and it will connect to your helmet and allow me to see what you see. Now I don't expect you to follow, Master Bruce's rules, but do be aware that I will see everything you are doing from this here screen while you go after the Young Master," and Jason nodded.

"Alright, can I go now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but if you mind me asking, Sir, how do you plan to get your gear through security?" Alfred asked.

"I got a ride from a friend who's might know who is responsible for this mess," Jason said and Alfred nodded.

"Selina,Helena, and Cass will be here soon enough and Bruce will be getting the news as well. Until then, Alfred, please keep a close eye on the twins and Mar'i," Jason said worried about his children and his niece.

"Of course, Sir, now go before you miss your flight," Alfred said and Jason left.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _After the commissioner told him what had happened to his brother and how he was missing he sat there in silence for the longest time. He then looked up at Gordon and said,"Leave, Mar'i, here Gordon, she's safer here then anywhere else." Gordon stood up and sighed and nodded before leaving with Bullock._

 _"Will he be okay?" Mar'i asked close to crying again._

 _Jason looked at her and said,"I honestly don't know, Mar'i, but I do know he's strong and wont stop until he comes out on top." Just then the door bell rang and he got up from where he sat and he answered the door and saw the delivery man with his Chinese food._

 _Jason then pulled out his wallet and the kid held out the bag of food and said with an Asian accent,"Boss called and says on the house and to give you our condolences for your loss," and Jason took the food and still tried to pay him. The kid just shook his and left Jason sighed and shut the door. He then took the food to the living room and got some plates. They ate in the living room in silence, the twins were even quiet and must of sensed something was wrong._

 _After dinner Jason cleaned up and put Santa Clause on for the kids and told Mar'i to watch the twins. He then went down to the cave when his phone rang and he saw he was getting a call from Alfred so he answered._

 _"Master Jason, I just saw heard the news, Master Dick refused to answer so I thought I would try and get a hold you instead," Alfred said._

 _"I'm here in the manor, Alfred, I have Mar'i and the twins here, but I'm about drop everything and head to South Africa," Jason said honestly._

 _"You will do no such thing until I get there, I should be back in Gotham at once by the morning you will not be going anywhere until then," Alfred said sternly._

 _"Alright, I got to go another call his coming in," Jason said and they bid their goodbyes and he took the next call._

 _"Kitten, Helena and I are heading you're way, we heard the news," Selina said and he could hear her honk her car horn at someone and Helena yell about her watching where she drives._

 _"Alfred is coming as well I probably wont be here by time you get here though I'll be heading out tomorrow," Jason said._

 _"Alright, Kitten, watch your back along with the others and bring your brother home," Selina said and Jason promised her and he hung up._

 _He then got another call and he answered it,"Hello?"_

 _"Jason," Cass said calmly and quietly over the phone._

 _"I know I'm going after him tomorrow, Cass, I need you to come to Gotham, though," Jason said._

 _"I..want...to...help," Cass said quietly, but firmly._

 _"I know, but I need some who is strong enough to help defend the twins and Mar'i while I'm gone if anything happens," Jason said and there was a long pause of silence._

 _"Fine," Cass said and hung up on him. Jason sighed and then went to the Bat computer and logged in and contacted the Justice League after putting one of Tim's spare masks on. When the call was received Supergirl appeared on the screen and said,"Who...Red Hood."_

 _"Nice X-ray vision through camera...Is that even possible. Anyway I'm sure you saw the news...," Jason asked and she nodded and looked remorseful._

 _"So point being, is there any lanterns around?" Jason asked._

 _"Hal Jordan is here," Supergirl confirmed._

 _"Good tell him to go find Bats and tell him what's up," Jason said grimly and Supergirl nodded. That's when their transmission was interrupted and Rose Wilson appeared on the screen._

 _"I was hoping to get a hold of the Demon, but you will do just fine as well," Rose said._

 _"Hello to you too, Rose," Jason said looking at his Ex girlfriend._

 _"Where is Robin?" Rose asked curiously._

 _"Missing," Jason said calmly and Rose frowned._

 _"Now why are you calling?" Jason asked._

 _"My father has been up to something, the details we apprehended on a mission with Red Robin four days ago, we looked into it like he asked. The files indicate that my father is involves with a plan to undertake the Justice League and their other branches. If your brothers are missing, then this may have something to do with it," Rose said._

 _"I'm heading to South Africa tomorrow, I'll need ride, if your father is anywhere he's there," Jason said._

 _"Fine I'll see you tomorrow, and don't think this is a date, Hot Shot," Rose said and logged off._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Jason got to the airport and found Rose waiting for him outside and he walked towards her. "You ready?" he asked once he was beside her.

"Yes," Rose said and they left.

 **To be continued:**

 **End of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue to do so. This will be the last chapter for a while, since Jason will be Adventures with the Babysitter. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve:**

 **Jason:**

Jason woke Christmas Eve in his old room in the manor with the twins sleeping beside them. They had been happy when he came back and had refused to let him go anywhere without them. He then got up and woke the twins and Cathy and Jay sat up and looked annoyed for waking them up earlier then usual. "Don't you want to be with Daddy though?" he asked.

"Sweep," Cathy whined.

"No!" Jay yelled and Jason groaned.

"Well, you can take this up with Alfred he doesn't allow sleeping in on Christmas Eve because he wishes to get wear us out so he can sleep in Christmas Day, so you can deal with him," Jason said and let twins fall back to sleep. He then decided he would see if he had better luck with Liza since it would be good to let her sleep another day away. Once at her bedroom door though he heard a thud which made him worry.

"Liza?" Jason asked and he knocked on the door.

Damian then came out of his room and glared at Jason and asked,"What's going on, Todd?"

"I heard thud from Liza's room," Jason said and Damian shoved past him and tried to open the door, but it was lock.

"Atlas open the door," Damian demanded and beat on the door and that's when Dick walked by.

"Uh, what are you doing?!" Dick asked.

"We heard a thud and Liza isn't answering," Jason said and that's when he heard a scream and he spent no time breaking down to door. Once the door was open the three brothers just sort of stood there awkwardly in shock seeing Liza standing there in nothing, but a towel in an equal amount shock.

"Get out!" she screamed and threw the nearest object that hit Jason in the face, which was luckily a pillow, and he shut a door. Jason then looked at Damian and Dick, he could feel his face going red and Damian's face was already red, Dick though had at least looked away and covered his eyes.

"I-I'm going to go wake the twins. I'll see you at breakfast," Jason said and quickly walked away and could clearly hear Damian say he was an idiot.

* * *

At breakfast everyone was chatting while Dick, Damian, and Jason sat there quietly eating breakfast not wanting to talk about what happened. Liza then walked into the room, her hair pulled into a ponytail, a red sweater, and skinny jeans. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jason?" Liza asked and just by her tone everyone even Bruce looked at him wondering what he did wrong except Damian and Dick.

"Yeah," Jason said and stood up and left the room with Liza.

"Why did you break down my door?" Liza asked getting straight to the point and crossed her arms.

"I heard a thud and then I heard you scream and you weren't answering...I thought something happened," Jason said and Liza's expression calmed down and she relaxed.

"I was taking a shower and I didn't hear you and I knocked over the shampoo so it fell off the side. I them got out of the shower and got my backpack and opened it and screamed because a spider crawled across my hand and scared me half to death and I killed it. That's when you came in and your brothers and you saw me in nothing, but a towel," Liza explained and Jason relaxed glad she didn't fall or anything.

"So you're not mad?" Jason asked.

"I was, but I'm not one of those irrational girls who wont let someone explain all the way before blowing up. Anyway I don't think I have ever seen someone's face go as red as Damian's face did," Liza said and grinned and Jason gave a nervous laugh.

"We should probably get back to breakfast," Jason said and they went into the dining room and Liza sat next to Jay who ate up the attention he was getting from her.

* * *

After breakfast the day went smoother for Jason, Bruce hadn't talked to him yet, the twins spent the whole day with him, and Tim stopped being stubborn and agreed to use the wheel chair the hospital gave him. It was sundown, so everyone was just off doing there own thing after dinner which was not very Christmas like, but Jason wasn't complaining.

Jason was currently in the living room with Tim, the twins, and Liza just sitting around enjoying each other's company like they would at his apartment. Liza was on the floor with Jay who was sitting in front of her entertained while she played peek-a-boo. Tim had taken up reading to Cathy again, leaving Jason sitting there bored with nothing to do. With that he looked around until he spotted the radio so he got up and decided to put some music on. Once to the radio he looked at the cd's and instead of putting on Christmas music he decided to blast Bon Jovi's greatest hits.

"You know I have nothing against Bon Jovi, but why listen to this on Christmas Eve. I thought you wanted to teach Liza what Christmas was, and don't you think it's a little loud? You know Alfred doesn't really like blasting rock music, which is why I never got a radio and only headphones for my ipod on Christmas," Tim said as Jason sprawled out back on the couch.

"You never getting a radio is because I would blast the music as loud as I could when I lived here to annoy Bruce. Besides Bon Jovi is better then Christmas music and just because I want Liza to know what Christmas is doesn't mean I have to include the music," Jason said while ignoring Liza who had a look on her face that clearly read 'I'm right here you know'.

"And annoy him you did, Master Jason, but you could never make him hate you no matter how hard you tried. Now I do ask of you to turn the music down and put something more festive on," Alfred said and before Jason could get Liza got up.

"I'll get it, Alfred," Liza said and walked over to the radio and turned it down before taking the cd out and putting it in the case. She seemed to freeze once she saw the cover and turned as white as the snow outside.

"Liza?" Jason asked worried that maybe the doctors missed something, but as quickly as she froze up she snapped out of it and grinned back at him.

"Sorry, got a little dizzy from getting up a moving to fast. Which Christmas cd would you like to listen too, Alfred?" Liza asked and looked at them.

"Which ever you prefer, Miss Liza," Alfred said and Liza picked one and put it in and it started playing.

"Now for why I originally came in here. The cookie contests are about to begin and I'm sure none of you would like to miss it. If I remember correctly, Master Tim, you told Master Dick that you were going to beat him this year," Alfred said and Tim's face went red in embarrassment.

"You guys go ahead, I have to go do something real quick," Liza said and left quickly and Jason noticed her hands were shaking. Though before he could go after her he was distracted by Jay who wanted to be picked up. Jason then sighed and picked his son up and then handed him to Alfred before taking Cathy off of Tim's lap and putting her down and then helped Tim in his wheel chair. He then took Jay back and picked up Cathy and took them to the kitchen and saw everyone else was there even Bruce and Selina.

Damian looked at them when they came into the room and saw Liza wasn't there and asked,"Where's Atlas?"

"She went up stairs to go do something," Jason said calmly and Damian hopped down from the stool he was on and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Dami?" Dick asked.

"To get Atlas, if I have to do something so childish she does too," Damian said and left with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian walked upstairs and went straight to Atlas' door and barged right in even after what happened at morning. He looked around and frowned since he didn't see her and he was about to look somewhere else when he heard crying in the bathroom so he walked to the bathroom door a knocked. "Atlas, open the door," Damian said, but she didn't so he walked right in and saw her sitting on the floor with head buried in her hands crying.

"Why are you crying, Atlas?" Damian demanded and sat criss cross in front of her.

"I put the Bon Jovi cd up and I saw the cover and it reminded me what he did...To much blood, to much of my own blood," Atlas cried and Damian frowned remembering the picture on the cover of that cd.

"You're alive, Atlas, that is all that matters," Damian said bluntly.

"I-I shouldn't be alive, we both know that," Atlas said and looked up tears were streaming down her face.

"Neither should I, neither should Todd, neither should Drake, neither should my Father, not even Grayson or Gor-the other Grayson, or even Pennyworth; but was are. A lot of people in our world, our line of work should have died or did die and didn't remain that way. They have died in horrible ways and maybe not the way you should have died, but they suffered to, Atlas," Damian said calmly and Atlas looked at him.

"Do not tell anyone of what happened to you, Atlas. If my father finds out what happened he will keep you under observation and if he finds out your past and what you did while you were with me he will deem you as useful and your life will be no longer as it was. And if he finds out what you know and figured out you will be deemed a threat and if the villains find out they will use you. My advise to you, Atlas, is to cut your ties with this family, but if you can't play dumb and act as if you know nothing. Also, Atlas, I can't have you being defenseless, your training will continue. Now clean up you look like a mess," Damian said and got up and left.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason looked up once Damian walked back into the room and Liza followed in after a few minutes. He had his hands full trying to keep the cookies they had to decorate for the first contest from being eaten by the twins. "Alright Masters and Misses, there will be two teams of six. So I advise you choose you're team wisely. The team captains will be Master Damian and Master Bruce this year, and there will not be any cheating this year," Alfred said, though he knew they would cheat.

"There's fourteen of us," Helena pointed out after Alfred said teams of six.

Selina then kissed Helena on the cheek and said,"I don't do messes, Kitten," and walked over to where Alfred was to watch.

"Pick your teammates," Alfred instructed.

"Atlas," Damian said before Bruce could say anything and Liza walked over to his side of the kitchen.

"Dick," Bruce said calmly and the two went back and fourth until Damian got Liza, Mar'i, Tim, Jay, and Helena while Bruce got Dick, Jason, Cass, Barbara, and Cathy on his team.

"The first contest for those who don't know is the cookie decorating contest, which ever team has the most cookies decorated in ten minutes wins the first round," Alfred said set the timer and they began. Jason remembered the contests when he was younger it was usually just him and Alfred against Dick and Bruce though, but it looked like they continued the contests.

Jason started decorating cookies like everyone on his team when Damian's little minions started going to work. Damian, Liza, and Helena were decorating cookies while Tim sat in his wheel chair bored, but Mar'i and Jay had other plans. Jason was decorating a cookie when Jay pulled on his pants leg and he looked down and saw his son. "Up!" Jay said and held his arms up and Jason looked at him and then at his messy hands and sighed and cleaned them off before leaning down and picked him up. When he sat back up all the cookies he had decorated were gone and he looked at his son, who had been used as an distraction.

Jason then looked around and noticed that Dick's cookies were gone as well along with the one Cathy had been playing with and they looked around. Mar'i smiled at them as she held out a plate piled with decorated cookies to Tim who smirked. "Alfred! My own daughter betrayed me and stole our cookies," Dick whined.

"I did not see such action, Master Dick, though I did see Miss Cathy give Mar'i one cookie," Alfred said and Dick looked at Bruce who simply shook his head not going to dare defy Alfred.

Jason glared at Tim who smirked back, he knew just by that Tim had put the two younger kids up to this and just then the timer went off. Damian's team had half over his teams cookies and their own cookies decorated on a plate and won that round.

"The second round is to see how many cookies can be eaten by one team in five minutes and," Alfred said and set the clock and the kids happily participated in this, though Jason's team won.

"It seems we have a tie, so we will have to do the tie breaker contest," Alfred said pulled out two big glasses and filled them to the top with milk.

"Who ever can drink the most in one minute wins for the year," Alfred said and Tim and Dick each took a glass and the timer was set and they started jugging. When the timer went off Tim had finished his and Dick looked at what was left in his glass with distaste.

"Master Damian's team wins this year, now go clean up," Alfred said and everyone left to go clean up from making the cookies. Jason then walked upstairs with Liza who was going to help him bath the twins since they were messy with frosting.

"I never asked if you were alright, your hands were shaking when you left the living room earlier," Jason said.

"I'm fine, Jason, I promise," Liza said and Jason didn't feel like that was the case, but didn't push her and they cleaned the twins up. After that the kids were put to bed including Damian who Bruce had to convince Santa Clause was the only person in the world who was allowed to break into and enter someone's house, while Helena knew how things were and went to bed. So right now the grown ups including Liza, Cass, and Tim since they were legally adults, but were still technically in there teens were in the living room chilling.

"So I may be the only one who doesn't know this, but who is Santa Clause?" Liza asked out of the blue and Bruce raised an eyebrow and everyone looked at her surprised except Tim and Jason.

"We're working on it Bruce," Tim said calmly before Bruce could say anything.

"Santa Clause is a guy who flies around the world giving kids presents in a slay with reindeer pulling it. He comes in through the chimney and gives presents to good kids and a stocking full of coal to bad kids. He dresses in red and white...There's a whole song about the guy, Liza, how do you not know who he is, did your parents tell you anything about Christmas?" Jason questioned.

"They worked to much because of to many doctor bills from to many fights. My sister did tell me if I wasn't good that Krampus would get me though," Liza said with a calm expression and Tim raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who's Krampus?" Dick asked wondering what they were thinking.

"A German folktale, he looks like this Santa guy apparently. Anyway Krampus is a guy who looks like a demon who carries around a chain with bells and hits kids with it and has a sack he puts bad kids in to transport them to hell to be with the Devil...," Liza said.

"I guess that's one way to make a kid be good," Dick said.

"Not really, I didn't buy into it so I went back to being a demon of a child I was," Liza said with a shrug.

"You couldn't have been that bad," Jason said.

"I'm way more mature then I was then and trust me then was really bad," Liza said.

"Fine tell me one thing to prove you were such a bad kid," Jason said.

"I dropped a watermelon from the roof of a apartment building a few blocks from my place and it hit a man who chose to walk through the alley at the wrong time and knocked him out," Liza said calmly and Jason blinked before him and his family laughed at this.

"Okay, I admit that was bad, but you have to better then that to prove that you were a bad kid," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Fine, once when I was on the street this guy ran me off while I was looking for food saying he didn't want street rats contaminating his restaurant. So I uh caught a few feral cats set them lose in his restaurant," Liza said honestly.

"I take it back maybe you were a bad kid, but at least your not a bad person," Jason said calmly.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow and again thank you for letting me stay," Liza said.

"You don't have to thank us, Liza, you kept Damian alive when you guys were taken this is the least I can do," Bruce said and Liza nodded and left.

"So, Kitten, are you going to ask her out or not?" Selina asked as soon Jason as soon as Liza was out of the room and laid on the couch with her legs over the arm rest and stared up at him.

"We don't like each other that way, Selina," Jason said.

"Oh, but, Kitten, she adores you and I heard from a little bird she doesn't let you get away with nothing. Besides you stare at her and worry over her all the times. She's good with your kittens and waits for you every times your gone," Selina purred and Jason shot Dick a look for telling Selina Liza doesn't let him get away with anything.

"You're reading into things to much, Selina," Jason said.

"Fine, if you don't take her, Kitten, I will. I love having more to add to a litter and besides she needs some guidance and with some grooming I think she can cause you trouble on the field like I do with Bruce," Selina said and rolled off the couch and Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce beat him.

"Selina," Bruce said in a warning tone, but Selina only grinned and kissed him on the cheek and left.

"I'll go talk to her," Bruce said and went after Selina.

"That's the last thing I need, a minx, making my job hard," Jason said and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Jason said and went to bed for a while.

* * *

 **Christmas Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason woke up early the next morning by Mar'i who had woken up the whole house going on about Christmas presents and Santa Clause. He groaned and rolled over and blinked and saw the twins weren't there, then he remembered how Liza had taken them for the night. So he got up and went to Liza's room and opened the door after knocking and saw her asleep and the twins were out as well. He then walked over and shook Liza's shoulder and said,"Liza, time to wake up."

"Ugh, I'm tired and my face hurts, Jason, let me sleep," Liza groaned and kept her eyes closed.

"And who's fault is that, that your face hurts?" Jason asked as he woke the twins and picked them up.

"Mine...And Slade's," Liza mumbled and Jason looked at her, her left side of her face was covered in purple bruises, her lip was split and her nose was slightly swollen from face planting into the concrete at the air port. Liza's hands were bandaged as well from breaking the skin on her knuckles from punching to many men during her adventure, her feet were bandages as well from running bare foot on concrete, and she was scraped up and bruised as well.

Damian had been hurt as well during his adventure, several bruises a stitched up left shoulder, a broken right hand, and a swollen left cheek from a punch. Tim injuries were less and more severe, a stab wound and a broken leg, the bone had had to be set since it broke the skin and he had to have stitches there as well.

"Yep, now get up it's present time," Jason said and she groaned again before getting out of bed and followed him down stairs. Once down he saw everyone was in their pajamas as well and in the living room around the tree ready for presents. Alfred got the camera and people started opening presents.

Tim got a new camera which he liked a lot, a bunch of books and even a skate board. Damian got a new ipod, a book on animals, a new color for Titus, and movies the kid will probably never watch. Dick got a new shirt, a mug that said World's Best Dad, and Disney movies, Dumbo being one of them. Helena got clothes and a kitten from Selina much to Bruce's dislike since Damian sneaked animals into the house constantly. Cass got whatever she liked and a scrap book of pictures of her and Stephanie together.

Jason got a few things from his family like things he would need for his apartment he no longer had. Bruce got a watch and a parenting booking as a gag gift. Selina got a expensive looking charm bracelet from Bruce that had a cat charm on it which she loved. Barbara got necklace which she was already wearing proudly. The twins got new toys which they weren't as interested in as they were in the boxes that their toys came in. Alfred was even happy when he was told that for his Christmas gift Bruce had invested in updating the appliances around the house to lessen the strain on his dear old butler.

Mar'i had opened all her presents which added to her ever growing collection of barbies and stuffed animals, except one present. There were two presents left under the tree Mar'i's last present and Liza's gift. "Jason, why don't you give Liza her present first, then Mar'i can open her last," Barbara said and Jason looked at Liza who had just been sitting there watching everyone open presents while she got nothing. Jason then got up and grabbed the present and walked back to where him and Liza were sitting handed her the small box and she looked confused.

"Why are you giving this to me I didn't give anyone anything?" Liza questioned.

"All your money goes to college Liza and you spend months getting cash for birthday presents for others, we weren't expecting anything from you," Jason said honestly in a non insulting way. Liza then took the gift and opened the box and saw the heart shaped necklace.

"I know you like pictures so I got you that, it's a locket. Go a head and open it," Jason said and Liza opened the heart and inside was a picture of her family. She then shut it softly and put her present back in it's box and Jason thought he saw tears so he thought he messed up.

"It's to important to wear," she said quietly and hugged him and he hugged her back after he recovered from shock and that's when their was a flash of a camera. The two quickly pulled away and put some distance between each other and Selina was smirking.

"Well, Mar'i open your last present," Barbara said saving the two from embarrassment. Mar'i then opened her last present which ended up being a shirt with two words on it.

"What does it say?" Mar'i asked Barbara smiled and the door bell rang Alfred left to go answer it.

"Go have your daddy read it for you," Barbara said smiling and Mar'i walked to Dick and gave him the shirt.

"Big sister...," Dick said and looked confused until it snapped in his head.

"You're pregnant!" Dick said looking at Barbara who was smiling still right as Alfred walked into the room with Jim Gordon.

 **To be continued:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this extra long, extra late Christmas special! So many things, the family is back together from Damian and Liza's unexpected trip around the world. If you didn't read Adventures with the Babysitter you might want to, but if you did THANK YOU. Anyway if you did read it look up Bon Jovi's Greatest Hits cd and once you see the cover you'll understand Liza's breakdown.**

 **Also Barbara's pregnant and I've been sort of planning that for a while and I got three names picked out so please tell me which one you like the best.**

 **Richard James Grayson, Dj for short which will be the shorten name for Dick Jr.**

 **Jonathan Wallace Grayson, Johnny for short and Wally West's first name as the middle name.**

 **Or Sarah Judith Grayson, the only girl name I liked if Barbara and Dick have a girl.**

 **Anyway thank you for the reviews, waiting, following, favoriting, and please continue to do so. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Four months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was sitting with the car, it was just him and Liza, they were in a neighborhood just waiting. The twins were with Bruce since he needed a break from their trouble, which seemed to have multiplied after they turned two. He had heard of the terrible twos, but he had twins so it was double the trouble and triple the head aches.

"I'm bored," Liza said which was about the fifth time she said it.

"Then take a nap," Jason said, he had said that sentence to her so many times and different ways lately it wasn't funny. He had noticed changes in her, she was barely sleeping, she would freeze up about certain things that she saw or heard, her hand twitched when someone spoke the name Slade, and she's been having breakdowns. Jason knew all the signs led to PTSD, especially when he had had it after he was killed by the Joker and he still freaked out when he was alone with that clown.

Liza had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and said,"I'm not tired."

Jason sighed and said,"Eliza, don't lie to me you have bags under eyes."

"I can't sleep, Jason. You think I haven't tried, well I have," Liza said getting irritable.

"Post Traumatic Stress can cause insomnia and nightmares, Liza. Maybe you should see someone to talk to," Jason said.

"Yes, like I want to talk to a stranger and tell him all my darkest thoughts, my horrible childhood, my non-existent love life, and my misadventures," Liza said and Jason frowned.

"A therapist could help, Liza, whether you like it or not," Jason said.

"He wouldn't understand," Liza said looking out the window.

"What wont he understand?" Jason asked hoping to get something out of her so he could help her.

"What do I say to a therapist,"Hi, I'm Eliza, but I prefer Liza if you don't mind I'm a intelligent blonde and I'm a bitch with class. I'm here today because I was kidnapped along with Damian Wayne by a hitman, then we crashed our plane in the ocean, left the pilot to die, got stranded on a island where damn walking bacon ate our food, and then got held hostage by pirates who one ended up being a damn pedophile so I had to fight for a kid's life.

Oh, did I forget to mention we crashed a cargo ship on a beach, dressed up like ninjas and ran through a South African city, then handed ourselves over to man who wanted us in the first place and were taken to Kangaroo land and I played chicken and let myself be tortured for a day only for the kid I let escape come back"," Liza snapped.

Jason just stared at her he hadn't known about all that and was about to say something when Liza said,"The realtor is here," and got out of the car and he sighed and did the same.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I got held up in traffic. Also I must say I love this house and I'm so glad that a lovely couple who will put it to use wants to look at it," the Realtor said and neither one felt like correcting her so they just watched her pull out a key and walk to the door and unlock it. The whole house was cleared out and had opened space and hardwood floors.

"Are all the bedrooms upstairs?" Liza asked.

"The master is down stairs, but the rest are up stairs," the realtor said.

"Jason, do you really want to put the twins upstairs, I mean their two and getting crafty. I just don't want them to going up down and one of them falling," Liza said and Jason had to agree on that.

"I'm going to take this house as a no," the realtor said.

"Yes," Jason said and she didn't bother to show them the house before they left and went to go look at the next house the realtor had in store for them to look at.

Once back in the car Jason said,"You're right about the therapist, he wont understand. I just wanted you to talk to someone," and Liza glanced at him.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't be so snappy, Jason, I'm just tired and frustrated," Liza said.

"We'll work something out later, let's just get through this and find a house. I can't stand being at the Manor anymore, to much of my family," Jason said as he parked the car outside the next house. They then got out and Liza looked at the yard and smiled, it was pretty had a rose bushes in the front instead of regular bushes and had daisies around the mailbox. The realtor walked to the door and they followed her into the inside was spacious and had a good combination of hard wood floor and carpet. The kitchen was a nice size with a update to date appliances and white marble counters.

"This house has two bedrooms and a game room upstairs and three bedrooms downstairs. The master bed room is down that hall off the living room to the left and another room is to the right. The laundry room is in that room in front of the garage door in the hall off the kitchen. The third bed room is behind that door right off the stairs, it use to be a dinning room, but the old owners built a wall between it and the kitchen and finished closing off the wall by the stairs. As you can see now that we're upstairs the two bedrooms are to the right and the game room is to the left and in the middle is a bathroom and attic space. Under the stairs there is a half-bath as well. The back yard is a nice size plenty of room for kids to run around and as you can see the big oak in the middle of the yard has a huge tree house as well. Oh, it's right within your prize range. So what do you think?" the realtor said as she finished giving them a tour.

Liza just looked at Jason silently pleading for him to say yes, and he said,"We'll like to buy it, it has plenty of room for Liza, my brother, the twins, and I, and the neighborhood is nice."

"Alright I'll call the owners and let them know they have a buyer and if all goes well you will have a new house right outside Gotham," the realtor and they left.

Once in the car Liza grinned like a fool and said,"Damn, that house was gorgeous, did you see the fire place, and the daisies and all the flowers in the backyard!"

Jason smiled a little and said,"Well, the house will last, I'm not sure about the flowers, Liza, I don't do gardening."

"Well we better learn because white daisies are my favorite and I'll be damned if I let them die because we don't know how to do yard work," Liza said and Jason shook his head and chuckled.

"Let's get back to the manor, so I can see the twins and you can take a nap," Jason said starting the car and Liza frowned.

"Jason, I al-," Liza started, but was interrupted.

"Keep going the way you are and you'll end up in a coma, so when we get back you are going to take a nap, not try. No, arguing, Eliza," Jason said.

"I hate it when you use my full name like that, especially when you use that damn parenting disapproval tone I hear Bruce give me and Damian every time we go off exploring in the woods. He's not even my father and he scolds me like you guys and now you're doing it too!" Liza grumbled and Jason raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday he was told he was acting like Bruce.

Jason started driving and said,"Bruce may not be you dad, Liza, but in his defense you act like a kid sometimes and you and Damian stay in those woods gone without a trace from dusk to dawn. I'm not saying that Bruce has the right to go all parent mode on you, but he just does it without saying, I mean look how many kids he has, six. Two biological and four adopted, he has dealt with teenagers more then any of us except Alfred, and you, Liza, are still technically a teenager."

"I'm nineteen so what, he doesn't have to treat me like a child and now you are too!" Liza said frustrated.

"Face it, Liza, you act like a child at times. You're basically just like Dick," Jason said and her face went red.

"Yeah, well you have to put up with me, because face it you can't last a week without my assistance with the twins and with my out standing personality," Liza said crossing her arms.

Jason snorted and said,"Whatever you have to tell yourself to get on with life, Liza."

"Your such an ass," Liza said snickering.

"You know it, and you can't last a day without my smart ass remarks," Jason said.

"Oh, who's telling themselves what, now?" Liza asked with a smirk and Jason glanced at her then back at the road.

"Turn on the radio," Jason said and Liza did so and he mentally cringed, because he forgot her left the station on the news broadcast.

"Today, the Justice League announced that they have caught the person responsible for the Wayne kidnapping-," the news reported stated and was cut off when Jason turned the radio off. He then glanced at Liza who was looking out the window silent, so he couldn't see her face.

"Liza, are you okay?" Jason asked worried.

"Just drive," she mumbled and he frowned and focused on getting back to the manor.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the couch bored the twins were down for their daily nap and Liza had disappeared with Damian instead of taking a nap like he told her too. "Well, you don't look happy," a voice said and he looked up and saw Tim he was up and walking again and was done with physical therapy so he was happy and back on patrol.

"Just frustrated...Liza, doesn't tell much of anything unless I make her mad enough and even then she keeps secrets. She's not sleeping, having breakdowns, and then when something happens she disappears with Damian who knows where doing who knows what," Jason said annoyed.

"Well, first of all, you sound jealous and second of all, why not follow them?" Tim asked and Jason mentally face palmed and stood up.

"Come on, let's go find your little demon of a brother and our favorite spastic blonde," Jason said and Tim shook his head and they left into the woods.

After a while of looking they finally found what they were looking for, though it wasn't what they expected. Damian and Liza were sword fighting with sticks and Liza was grinning like a fool. "Atlas, I'm not sure why you think this is fun," Damian said obviously annoyed.

"Oh, come on plenty of kids play sword fighting with sticks, my sister and I did. You come out here to skip rocks and drag me a long, so I might as well teach you something fun, since you're such a stickler," Liza said grinning and Damian glared.

"Besides you were having fun yesterday when you gave me those bruises in our last sword fight," Liza said turning her grin into a smirk. Jason looked at Tim who just raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what to think other then Liza and Damian used the woods as there out lets to blow off some steam. Tim just watched, amused that Damian was even taking place in a childish activity. He then grabbed Jason's arm who obliged to his pull and they started heading back to the manor.

"Damian actually doing something childish, I don't believe it," Tim said when they were out of ear shot.

"Liza does pull off some crazy stuff, I mean look at yourself, Tim, she got you out your mopey stage...mostly," Jason said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe," Tim said and they kept walking.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian looked up when he heard his brothers leave and said,"They're gone. Now, you need to work on your footing, Atlas, if you are going to defend yourself with against a sword properly."

"That was a close one, Damian, if I hadn't heard them too and come up with that story they would be questioning us," Atlas said with a frown.

"If they question you, Atlas, lie," Damian said simply.

"I know, but it's hard. Tim has that whole puppy dog look to him and Jason's eyes just have that gaze that you can feel him staring into your soul, it's pressuring and disturbing," Atlas said and Damian snickered.

"What?" Atlas asked.

"You are hopeless, Atlas, now work on your footing, we'll work on your lying later," Damian said.

* * *

 **Jason:**

It was nighttime when Jason got around to talking to Liza again. He had just put the twins down for bed and was heading towards Liza's room and once there he knocked on the door. "Come in," Liza's voice called out and he came inside and saw her finish towel drying her hair.

"You never told me if you were alright or take that nap," Jason said and she groaned.

"Let me guess, you're here to ground me?" Liza asked sarcastically.

"No, but I am here to boss you around and make you talk," Jason said and sat on her bed.

"Oh, really?" Liza said hopping on her bed and lied down with her hands under her head and smirked up at him.

"Yes, now what is really bothering you?" Jason asked.

"That's the big question is it? Well, Mr. Todd, if I could tell you without sounding crazy I would tell you, but I'm not in the mood for crazy," Liza said with a small smirk.

Jason looked down at her and said,"Then I'll have to say, Mrs. Atlas, try me."

"Nope," Liza said popping the 'p'.

Jason then sighed frustrated and lied back against her bed and looked at her and said,"Well, then I'll have to get it out you another way."

"You can try, but you will fail," Liza said with a smirk.

"I think I can surprise you," Jason said rolling over on his side and faced her better and she stared up at him.

"Really, how?" Liza asked curious.

"I've been known to do the impossible from time to time," Jason said smirking and leaned towards her.

Liza's face went red when his face was an inch away from hers and that's when he gave a mischievous smirk and she frowned. Jason then his a pressure point in her kneecap by pressing each side her kneecap and Liza laughed since when the kneecap was a tickling method. "Damn it, Jason, that's not funny," Liza said as she pushed his hand away from her knee.

"Then why are you smiling?" Jason asked with a smirk and tickled her some more until she was submissive.

"Okay, okay...stop!" Liza begged gasping from laughing so hard and Jason stopped and rolled onto his back.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Jason said with a smirk and let her roll onto her side to face him.

"No, you wore me out with your damn tickling, I think I might actually pass out," Liza said and yawned and closed her eyes.

"At least I accomplished something," Jason said and looked down at her she was leaned against him since she rolled over to her side.

"Your warm," Liza mumbled her voice sounding sluggish.

"It's called body heat," Jason said and she snorted.

"Smart ass," Liza mumbled causing him to smirk.

"Said so myself, you just now figuring it out?" he asked smirking to himself.

"Ha, whatever...Night, Jason," Liza mumbled and he sat up.

"Night, Liza, oh, and the realtor called while you and Damian were M.I.A. and said we go the house, we just to do paperwork tomorrow," Jason said getting off her bed.

"That's good," Liza said and he left for his own room, he needed some sleep himself.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, another chapter done and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and the reviews, which have reached a 102! I didn't mention Barbara or Dick in the chapter because I forgot to ask something last time. What I wanted to ask was whether you think Dick and Barbara should have:**

 **1\. One baby**

 **2\. Twins**

 **or**

 **3\. Triplets**

 **and if twins or triplets what genders?**

 **Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **Jason:**

"Jason, get your ass up or we'll be later!" Liza yelled banging on his door. They had moved into the house a few weeks ago, so Liza went back to herself, at the manor she had held back and been respectful. Jason groaned and got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it and looked down at the blonde annoyed. He must of been using the bat glare because Liza stepped back at a little, before remembering what she wanted and stood her ground again.

"Get dressed we're going to be late," Liza said repeating herself, except she was calm and wasn't yelling this time.

"Late for what?" Jason asked and Liza sighed and shoved her way past him and into his room and he followed her. She then went straight to his closet and pulled out two dress shirts, one white and one blue, and held each one up to him. He blinked the sleep out his eyes and looked at Liza and realized she was all dressed up. She was wearing a black skinny jeans and a navy sleeveless blouse and converse, her makeup was done, and her hair was curled.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Jason asked because usually she never wore makeup unless Selina got a hold of her.

"Yes...Now put the white or blue?...Hm, go with white it brings out your eyes," Liza said and then grabbed pair of black slacks and some dress shoes and handed them to him.

"Go get dressed, I don't want to be late...Shit, I have to wake up Tim," Liza said and ran out of the room. Jason just blinked and then did what he was told and got dressed and walked out of the living room to find Liza trying to tame Tim's bed head while he put on his shoes. The twins were already up and dressed there nicer clothes. Cathy smiled when she saw him and ran towards him and hugged his leg, she was shorted then Jay by good couple of inches. Her golden hair was not as curly, but she had ringlets still and it was a mess to deal with. Jay started getting freckles, from Isabel's side he was guessing, and had his messy black hair for sure and resembled him more then Cathy did since she took after her mother greatly.

"Hey, Princess," Jason said and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy," Cathy said happily and Jay glanced at them and went back to playing with his toys. Jason worried about him sometimes for being so quiet, he had taken him to the doctors a week ago and they said there was nothing wrong with him, he was just a anti-social kid.

Jason then looked at Liza who had a triumph look on her face from taming Tim's bed head after a few minutes of brushing it. He was pretty sure if she had seen Tim's hair back when he was Robin and how wild it was then she would have a fit trying to fix it. "So why did you beat on my door this morning and wake me up?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Correction it's the afternoon and I woke you and Tim up because one you can't sleep the day away just because Alfred isn't here and two if we don't leave now we'll be late for Tim's high school graduation," Liza said bluntly and Jason and Tim eyes widened, since they had forgot about it.

"We can't have the valedictorian being late can we?" Liza asked with a smug look then looked at Jay.

"Jj, come here, Buddy, let me fix your hair," Liza said and Jay stopped what he was doing and listened to Liza and walked over to her and she brushed his hair.

She then picked him up and said,"Come let's go, we don't have all day!"

* * *

Once at the school they were bombarded by the rest of the Wayne family. "What took you so long, you were almost late?" Dick asked after handing Tim his gown and cap, who took put it on over his clothes quickly and then put the cap on.

"They were sleeping the day away, I thought they were up, so when I finished burning myself with the curling iron while watching the twins, surprise, surprise they weren't," Liza said calmly.

"Yes, and you weren't very kind in beating down my door demanding I get my ass up," Jason grumbled.

"I could of picked the lock and poured a glass of ice water on you and gave you same message. Now what happened to the no cussing in front children, or was that just a ruse to get me and Roy to stop fighting?" Liza asked and Jason went quiet.

"I forgot my speech," Tim said after a moment of silence they looked at him.

Liza then reached into her back pocket pulled out some index cards and handed them to him and said,"Well, then I'm glad I snagged your the index cards you wrote your speech on," and Liza smiled at Tim's relieved look.

"Thanks," Tim said and walked off to join his class mates and the rest looked at her.

"Thank you, Liza, for getting those, I don't think I've seen Tim so nervous he forgot something," Bruce said calmly.

"It's nothing, I just didn't want a repeat of my speech, geesh that was a nightmare. Speaking to a whole crowd giving a speech off the top my head," Liza said.

"You were valedictorian?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah, but I went to Gotham High, it's pretty run down and the teachers suck, the students are a bunch of delinquents. It wasn't hard to pull up at top when you were the only one who did the work and maintained good grades. This is Gotham Academy to be valedictorian here is actually something not another reason for people to hate you," Liza said and things were silent for a moment.

"So, how's Barbara?" Liza said unable to stand the gloomy mood.

"She's mad she can't come, but the doctor said she needed some a few more days of bed rest. Having triplets is putting a strain on her, especially now that she's almost six months," Dick said calmly and Liza nodded. Jason was standing away from them watching as the twins ran around, he wasn't going to stop them since it would make putting them down for a nap easier, especially now that they put up a fight at nap time.

Bruce then walked over to him and asked,"Letting them run off there energy?"

"Better them run it off now then be trouble later," Jason said calmly watching them.

Bruce looked at them and said,"I had to let Dick do that when he was younger before going to a charity event. I'm still not sure why I never had him tested for ADHD," and Jason glanced at him.

"What do you really want, Bruce, and I know it's not to talk about simple memories and the twins," Jason said bluntly and Bruce sighed.

"The mountain, where you found Damian and Liza, there were Lazarus pits and Liza's blood was all over the place. Damian's and Liza's wounds don't add up with what the League found...There were knives covered in Liza's blood, Jason, and she didn't have a single cut on her. Another thing is there was a pool of Liza's blood near a pit, not to mention a sword was found in the pit and a smear of Liza's blood goes to the pit. All the signs point to Liza being killed and resurrected and Damian knows about it, but wont say anything," Bruce said bluntly and quietly.

Jason took a shaky breath and remembered the incident with the Bon Jovi cd and then asked,"Do you know who payed Slade to take them?"

"Yes, but we can't do anything about it," Bruce said bluntly.

"Who?" Jason quietly demanded.

"Jason, I can't let you kill him," Bruce said coldly.

"Tell me who, Bruce, and I wont kill him," Jason growled and his fist balled.

"Lex Luther, there is nothing we can do, not in public anyway," Bruce said bluntly.

"That is why your League is flawed, Bruce, they all follow your rules and they catch the villain who just escapes and kills more people and then the cycle repeats," Jason said.

"Jason," Bruce said in a warning tone.

"I wont do anything, Bruce, I may be a killer, but I'm a honest man not a liar, always have been," Jason said bluntly watching the twins.

"I know, Jason," Bruce said calmly and that's when they spotted Selina with Helena, Alfred, Cass, Mar'i, and Damian heading their way.

"So when are you going to actually grow a spine and ask Selina to marry you?" Jason asked.

"When are you going to ask, Liza, out?" Bruce asked and they silently called a truce.

That's when Liza and Dick shoved between them and Liza said,"Come on the ceremony is starting and when we're finished I have to settle a score with Dick!"

"Really what score?" Bruce asked calmly as Jason got the twins.

"She thinks she can beat me in Call of Duty death match," Dick said amused.

"Thinks? Ha! I know, besides last time I played Black Ops it was fifty to five and I was victorious!" Liza said with a mischievous grin.

Bruce sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time before the two ended up being friends, which was scary since they were a lot alike it was almost as bad as when Wally and Dick were teenagers. "Oh, your on, blondie," Dick said smirking, but was then distracted by Mar'i tackling his leg.

"Come on, Kittens, lets go get out seats," Selina said and they went and found some seats and watched as the graduation started.

* * *

After the graduation they all went out for dinner, except Dick and Mar'i who ordered take out and left to go back home to be with Barbara. They then went back home and Jason was in the bathroom giving Jay a bath, Liza already bathed Cathy. "Can you talk for daddy?" Jason asked, but he was silent so he sighed and washed and rinsed Jay's hair.

He then drained the tub and dried and dressed his son. "Why won't you talk to me, Buddy?" Jason asked sitting down in front of Jay. Jay stared at him for a moment and hugged him, which Jason excepted. His son wouldn't talk to him, just like Liza wouldn't talk to him about her problems, but at least he could get words out of Liza.

"Bed time, we'll try the whole talking thing again," Jason said picking Jay up and carried him to his and Cathy's room and put him in his bed.

He then ruffled Jay's head and kissed his forehead before doing the same to Cathy and leaving to the living room. He then sat on the couch and Tim looked up from his laptop and asked,"What's wrong?"

"Jay, refuses to talk to me still and then there's Liza's situation," Jason said, Liza was in bed asleep so he wasn't worried about her hearing his conversation with Tim about what Bruce said.

"Jay, doesn't talk much to anyone, Jason, so don't be so hard on yourself and what situation with Liza?" Tim asked curious.

"Bruce told me of all the evidence he found of Liza having been killed back in Australia," Jason said staring at the ground, just the thought made him feel like he failed protecting her.

"But she's here now, unless...," Tim said trailing off.

"Yeah, there were Lazarus Pits there, Tim, and it would make since. She freezes up around certain things, her insomnia, her breakdowns, and Damian watching after her and keeping her close to him," Jason said.

"Damian's been keeping her close to keep an eye on her and be there to keep her in check if the pit left some undesired changes in her," Tim concluded and Jason nodded.

"Yeah, and considering how it took me a long time to overcome the effects, especially how violent I was and how I almost killed you," Jason said with a frown.

"Well, that was more due to the fact you were dead for a while and were bent on revenge, also rightly pissed too. I mean I took over the mantle six months after you died," Tim said.

"You had to and I recall from Dick telling me you didn't go after Bats with the plan of being Robin. You wanted Dick to be Robin again because Bruce was getting reckless, then shit happened you had to take the mantle," Jason said.

"True, but still should we keep an eye on, Liza, and are you going to confront her?" Tim asked.

"No, I'll keep my space until her next breakdown, she seems to be getting better with her breakdowns and there's no need to watch her if she's fine," Jason said and Tim nodded and then went back to his laptop.

Jason then stood up and stressed and shut his laptop barely missing Tim's fingers and he said,"Hey! I was working on a case!"

"I know, but we both need a break so let Bats handle the city tonight," Jason said taking the laptop and Tim sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Tim grumbled and started heading upstairs.

"Good night to you too," Jason called after him and went to bed himself.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Triplets won five to two, sorry. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting and please continue to do so. Good day and kudos to you all. Oh, and you may hate me for the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A few days later:**

 **Jason:**

"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Liza asked Tim for the fifteenth time, he had told Liza he was going out of town to visit a friend, but really it was a mission with the Titans.

"Yes, Liza," Tim said with a sigh he had a suit case just to sell the situation and he looked at Jason for help.

"Let him go, Liza, he has your number he'll call you I'm sure," Jason said and Liza sighed and let Tim go.

Once Tim made his get away and Jason faced and asked,"What's up with you today, you're clingy."

"I'm just worried, the last time he left town he was in a plane crash and kidnapped," Liza said and Jason chuckled.

"So you go all mother mode on him?" Jason asked.

"I didn't...I did, didn't I?" Liza asked and Jason chuckled again and hugged her and then pulled away.

"Yes you did and I don't think, Tim, knew how to handle that since his parents weren't exactly parent like," Jason said and walked towards the living room where they left the twins to play.

Liza took a deep breath and said,"Now, you and Jay need to leave," and Jason looked at her confused.

"Why?" Jason asked confused.

"You to need some father and son bonding time, take him to the park or something, and I figured some alone time together he might open up and talk. Cathy and I will go to the store and make dinner," Liza said with a smile.

"You're a genius, Liza. Come on bud," Jason said picking up Jay and put his shoes on and headed for the door.

"Oh, and we're watching Damian tonight since Cass and Helena went to Metropolis yesterday to visit the Kents and your dad wanted a date night with Selina," Liza said.

"Alright," Jason said with a sigh and left.

* * *

Damian:

Damian was silent when Liza picked him up with Cathy and then took them to the grocery store. Liza was pushing the basket towards the meat section and Damian turned his nose up to it. "We're having hamburgers tonight, Damian, and no I didn't forget about you I'm going to get veggie burgers too," Liza said calmly and he nodded.

"How sweet, you've been upgraded from nanny to servant," a voice said and Liza looked over and saw the one person she hated the most that wasn't a villain. Damian glared at her too since not even he liked Jason's ex.

"Camilla," Liza said with distaste and looked at her and frowned seeing Camilla was big time pregnant.

"Surprised?" Camilla asked.

"Not really, I mean I figured you were a whore...," Liza said and Damian tried not to smirk at that comment.

Camilla glared and said,"Why you bitch!"

"Hey! Watch your language we have a little girl here and she repeats things," Liza said.

"Bitch!" Cathy said pointing at Camilla and giggled.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't say that, it's a bad word!" Liza said and Camilla's face went red.

"Uh, oh," Cathy said and Liza nodded.

"Whatever, tell Jason I need to talk to him," Camilla said.

"He's not the father of your poor child," Liza said bluntly and Damian sat back and watched.

"How do you know?" Camilla asked and Liza snickered.

"Because your crazy and obsessed with Jason, so let's stop this conversation here. Have a nice day, Camilla," Liza said grabbing the meat and put it in the basket and Damian noticed how Camilla looked as if she wanted to hurt Liza.

Damian then started to push the basket away when Camilla said,"You are such a bitch, Liza, you have never liked me!"

"I'm a first class bitch, but I never start anything, Camilla, you never liked me when I had patience with you. I am the bigger person here, because I still have patience and restraint with you. Now though, your making me sick with your crap, Camilla, which is funny because the word ill is in your name, I guess it makes since," Liza said following after Damian.

"I get you for this, Liza," Camilla snapped and started to cry because of her hormones.

"I'll be waiting," Liza called back and they got the rest of what they needed and checked out and left the store.

* * *

Jason:

Jason enjoyed spending time Jay, they were currently in the park and Jason was playing with his son in the sand box. Jay was to busy digging a hole in the sand to talk to Jason, which he excepted. He could feel the moms at the park staring and talking about him as he played with Jay. Jason was building a crappy sand castle and he was almost done when Jay whacked it and sand castle crumbled and giggled.

"Is that how you want to play it huh," Jason said with a smiled and ticked Jay burst out laughing. After he let his son calm down he stood up and dusted the sand off of himself and then picked up Jay and did the same and set him down.

"Come on, Buddy, we should probably head back home," Jason said.

"No!" Jay whined and Jason looked down surprised to hear his two year old talk.

Jason sighed and asked,"Alright, what do you want to do then?"

"Ice cream!" Jay demanded and Jason chuckled and picked him up.

"Fine, but we can't tell your sister or Liza or we'll both be dead," Jason said and Jay hugged him and they went to get ice cream.

* * *

Once back at house dinner was done and Jay went straight for Liza and started clinging to her leg and he sighed. "How did things go?" Liza asked curious.

"He said about three words," Jason with a small smile.

"Have you had his hearing checked? I know you took him to the doctor last week to have him tested for autism," Liza said.

"No not yet, but I have planned to...I mean he doesn't respond most of the time so it would make since if he was hard at hearing," Jason said and watched as Liza picked Jay up.

"Daddy!" Cathy squealed and ran towards him from behind and hugged his leg and Jason chuckled and picked her up.

"Hey, Princess," Jason said and Liza smiled at them.

"Todd," Damian greeted walking into the room and Liza put Jay down and he started to pout. Liza looked at him sadly and fixed the twins plates, Damian's plate, and her own and put them on the table. She then picked Jay up and put him in his booster seat and Jason put Cathy in hers. He then fixed his own plate and sat down beside Liza and ate in peace.

* * *

After dinner they cleaned up the twins and put them to bed and even sent Damian to bed in the guest room upstairs. So at the moment it was just Jason and Liza and he could tell she wanted to say something. "Is something wrong, Liza?" Jason asked.

"I ran into Camilla today at the store and she was pregnant, like big time. Like could of have been with you at the time, pregnant," Liza said with a frown and Jason grew quiet.

"It's not your kid right?" Liza asked and Jason looked at her.

"No, we never slept together, it's not mine," Jason said standing up.

Liza sat back in relief and Jason smiled a little and asked,"I see your relieved."

"Relieved I wont have to see Camilla if you wanted to spend some time with a third kid," Liza said and Jason chuckled pulled her to her feet.

"I wouldn't make you see her even if the kid was mine and I would try and get custody of him or her. Now when was the last time you actually went to sleep, you look horrible," Jason said and Liza frowned at the last part.

"Two days ago," Liza said honestly and Jason frowned.

"Christ, Liza, how you walking right now?" Jason questioned and before Liza could say something he picked her up and carried her to her room which was in the bedroom by the stairs.

"Jason, put me down," Liza complained and he set her down on her bed.

"I did now get dressed and get into bed," Jason said turning his back to her and Liza's face went red and she got some pajamas and changed and then climbed back onto her bed. Jason then turned back around hearing her climb on her bed and sat the foot of her bed.

"You can't be doing this, Liza, it's not healthy," Jason scolded and she stared at him.

"I know," Liza said looking away and Jason stared at her.

"You'll make yourself sick," Jason said sternly and she didn't look at him.

"So much for a good day," Liza muttered and Jason stood up starting to get frustrated with her.

"Go to sleep, Eliza," Jason said annoyed.

"I hate it when you use my name like that," she mumbled and turned her back to him.

Jason sighed and said,"I know, now go to sleep," and left to his room and got dressed in his pajamas. He then went back to Liza's room and she looked at him still wide awake.

"Move over," he said and she moved to the other side of the bed and he sprawled out on the other half.

"What are you doing?" Liza asked rolling over and facing him.

"I can't trust you to fall asleep by yourself, so I'll be staying in here to make sure you fall asleep," Jason said and Liza sighed knowing he was dead serious and reluctantly closed her eyes. He then laid there watching her fall asleep and once she was asleep he ran into a new problem. Jason's problem was Liza had rolled over in her sleep some more and was using his shoulder on his shoulder. He sighed and tried to move her, but when he tried she started to wake up so he gave up.

Jason looked at her sighed before lying there for a moment before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I have about three more chapters until I make the twins three. I'm sorry the story isn't focusing on the twins so much right now since it's hard writing a toddlers part, but I'm trying to get them to be five years of age without skipping two years and also set up the other spin offs. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Three months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason woke up to a phone call and groaned and rolled out of bed, it was four in the morning and had just gotten back from patrolling and had just fallen asleep. "What?!" he demanded as he sat on his bed, he was going to be pissed if his phone had waken the twins up since their room was right next door to his.

"Jason, get down to the hospital!" Dick yelled panicky.

"Why?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Barbara went into labor!" Dick yelled and Jason almost dropped the phone.

"Okay, calm down you done this before with Kori when she was having Mar'i," Jason said and there was silence.

"Right?" Jason asked.

"I was on a mission," Dick said and Jason groaned.

"Did you go to the classes, Barbara, set up?" Jason asked and there was silence again.

"Damn it, Dick, why are you calling me, I never dealt with this kind of thing?!" Jason demanded.

"I need you to come down to the hospital and get Mar'i!" Dick cried out and Jason groaned.

"Fine," Jason said and hung up and got to his feet and put some clothes on and some shoes on. He then walked into the twins room and smiled seeing them asleep still. Jason then left their room and went to the living room and got the cars keys and left to the hospital.

Once at the hospital he asked for Barbara Grayson's room and followed the nurse who offered to show him where his family was. Jason yawned and walked towards Dick and Mar'i and saw Bruce was there. "You called me to get Mar'i and Bruce was already here! I just got home and fell asleep when you called!" Jason snapped cranky from his lack of sleep.

"Bruce is staying, Mar'i doesn't need to stay here," Dick said who was holding Jason's sleeping niece. He sighed frustrated and took Mar'i without saying anything and left, pissed off.

Once back at the house Jason put Mar'i on the couch and covered her up not having the energy to climb the stairs to get to the guest bedroom. He then went to his room, changed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning by Tim who shook him awake and said,"Barbara gave birth an hour ago. You didn't feel the need to tell us she went into labor this morning?"

"It was four a clock in the morning, Tim, I wasn't thinking of anything, but sleep," Jason mumbled and then sat up.

"I'll wake the twins and you get Liza and Mar'i and we'll go to the hospital," Jason said before Tim could say anything and he got up went to his closet and Tim left. He then got dressed and went to the twins room and woke them up and dressed them. He smiled a little at them, Jay was clingy to him not wanting to wake up so he picked him up and held Cathy's hand as he walked into the living room.

Jason had taken Jay to get his ears checked out a few weeks ago and hadn't been really surprised to find out Jay was hard at hearing and would need hearing aids his entire life. He wasn't worried though because it was something he knew his son could over come and the doctors also ensured he wouldn't be deaf and that Jay was probably born like that so it wasn't anything he did.

Jason sighed when he was in the living room and saw Mar'i was still in her pajamas since Dick hadn't come by to give him her clothes. Liza was dressed and looked like she was going to give the same speech Tim just woke him up to give. Luckily, Mar'i saved him by running towards him and asked excitedly,"Do I get see my new siblings!"

"Yes you do, we're going to the hospital right now," Jason said and Tim grabbed the keys and they walked to the car and found a old predicament.

"There's only five seats...," Jason said remembering Thanksgiving.

"I'll stay," Liza said and Jason was feeling guilty again and Tim opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't worry about it, Tim, I'm not family, I can wait to see the little ones. Just take some photos for me and I want names when you get back, now go," Liza said and they reluctantly did as they were told and went to the hospital.

Once at the hospital they asked for Barbara's room and were Jason lead the way and once they got there, they were greeted by the rest of the family. "You're late," Damian said bluntly and Jason shrugged waking up Jay in the process who glared and Jason put him down.

"Get over it, how is Barbara?" Jason said looking at Bruce who was woken up by Cathy attack hugging his leg.

"She's as fine as she can get after giving birth three times in a row," Bruce said and that's when Dick walked out of Barbara's room and looked exhausted and his left hand was in a cast.

"What happened to you?" Jason questioned.

"Barbara, uh, broke me hand...and my wrist and a couple of fingers," Dick said and Jason winced.

Dick then looked at Mar'i and smiled and asked,"Do you want to see your new brothers and sister?" and she nodded quickly and she took his good hand and Dick started walking away towards the nursery and stopped and looked back at them.

"Well are you two coming or not?" Dick asked and Jason looked at Tim who nodded. Jason then took Cathy and Jay figuring they should see their new baby cousins. Once down to the nursery they stopped at the window and Dick picked up Mar'i with his good arm so she could see and Jason picked the twins up.

"See those three, that's your new brothers and sister, Mar'i," Dick said and Mar'i looked awe struck.

"What's there names?" Mar'i asked curiously.

"Well, the one to the far left is Richard James Grayson, Dj for short, then your other brother is Jonathan Wallace Grayson, or Johnny, and your sister is named Sarah Judith Grayson," Dick said with a smile.

Mar'i nodded then looked at her dad and asked,"Barbara, isn't going to be cranky anymore, right, now that they're here?" and Dick gave a nervous laugh.

"I hope not," Dick said and looked at Jason and Tim.

Tim just shook his head and took pictures of the triplets with his phone and said,"Liza wanted pictures since she couldn't come," and Dick nodded.

"Well, it looks like you got your hands full, Dick," Jason said.

"I hope not," Dick said with a frown.

"Trust me, I have twins and two at once is a handful, but you got triplets and Mar'i, so that's four. Also since Barbara is paralyzed that just means your the one who has to chase them down for bedtime and whatever else," Jason said.

"Great...," Dick said sarcastically and looked at the three triplets.

 **To be continued:**

 **End of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites, and please continue to do so. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Two months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason wasn't even sure how he got dragged into his current situation, he was at one of Bruce's charity events in a monkey suit. He sighed as he remembered Bruce had played him by letting the twins spend the night and he was to drop them off during an event and told them to come dressed up so Alfred doesn't kill them. So when they arrived Bruce dragged them in the crowd and made sure get them evolved and disappeared with the twins.

Jason had just finished a conversation with a random guy he didn't know when he saw Liza was just sitting there in a white dress just staring at the full glass of champagne in front of her bored. "Bored?" Jason asked casually as he walked over to her.

"Just sitting here watching a bunch of rich snobs, minus your family of course, getting drunk on red wine and champagne while they talk trash about poor people," Liza said honestly and he sat down across from her.

"Interesting. I see you haven't touched your champagne," Jason inquired.

"I'm underage and I do not drink," Liza said and pushed the glass towards him and he excepted it and took a sip.

"Fair enough, oh, great here comes Bruce," Jason said and the last part was sarcasm as Bruce walked towards them.

Once Bruce made it to him Jason's gaze narrowed seeing the twins with and before he could ask where they were Bruce said,"The twins are with Selina, and Liza come with me, there's someone I want you to meet," and Liza stood up confused and followed Bruce into the crowd.

Jason sat there confused and that's when Damian appeared beside him and asked,"Where's Atlas?"

"Bruce wanted her to talk to someone and as soon as she gets back we'll be leaving," Jason said.

"Of course," Damian scoffed and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jason asked.

"You're alone time at your house with Atlas can wait, Todd, I need to speak with her," Damian said bluntly and Jason's face went red at the realization of what his fourteen year old brother was implying and then realized Damian must of seen him and Liza sleeping the same bed.

"We're not together, Damian...I give up...Who does Bruce want Liza to meet?" Jason said getting frustrated.

"Harrison Wells, he's the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs and well Father wanted to repay Atlas for all she has done so he talked Wells into giving a internship at the labs and once she finishes college she'll get a job there easily," Damian said and Liza started heading there way, when it happened. A lady bumped into Liza and spilled red wine all over her and Liza quickly told her it was okay and walked towards them looking pale.

Once Liza reached them Jason stood up quickly seeing her violently shaking and she was looking at her dress. The most of the wine had hit her chest staining it a red color and Damian frowned. "I-I can't breathe," Liza muttered and Jason knew she was having an anxiety attack so he pulled her away from the crowd and made her look at him and not her dress. He had figured that the wine reminded her of the blood on her when she died and it triggered a anxiety attack.

"Liza, focus on me okay, not the dress," Jason said and glanced at Damian who was watching. Liza was still staring at the dress and was breathing heavily so Jason pulled her into a hug to keep distracted.

"Tell, Bruce, I'm taking Liza home and that she had a anxiety attack," Jason instructed and Damian left. Jason then released Liza from his hold and took her to the car and got her in and then started driving home.

* * *

Once they made it to the house the first thing Jason did was make her go change into some new clothes and he went and changed himself. Jason then walked into the living room after he changed into pajamas and saw Liza sitting on the couch in pajamas with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried into her legs.

He then walked over to her and sat beside her and said,"Enough lies, Eliza, tell me what happened." Jason knew that she died, but he wanted to here exactly what happened so he could at least see if he could help. Liza uncovered her face and looked at Jason with tears in her eyes.

"He impaled me through the chest...His sword went right though the heart and through my spine and out my back...It was the worst pain you could imagine, to feel something pierce your heart and separate your vertebras, cut your spinal cord, and chock on your blood all at once, then nothing...Then I remember burning and Damian punching me and then the plane, it's all sketchy still. What I remember the most was the large amount of my blood on my chest right before I died and the all my blood from being tortured...You probably think I'm crazy," Liza said crying still.

Jason frowned and hugged her and said,"No, you're not crazy, Liza. You came back from something not many have, death...I have a secret to tell you Liza my family well they're all Batman related."

"I know...," Liza said sniffling.

"Wait you knew?" Jason asked surprised still holding her in a hug.

"I figured it out almost a year ago during the kidnapping and I asked Damian about you and he said you weren't apart of the bat family anymore...Why do you think I worry over Tim so much when he tries to leave to "visit" a friend," Liza said and sniffled and Jason relaxed knowing she didn't know about him, yet.

"The point is I know what you went through...I was killed once, by the Joker, and well I took a dip in the pit myself," Jason said awkwardly not really comfortable about talking about his death and Liza seemed to be on the same page and the two then just sat there in silence.

Jason the got up and went to the kitchen and got a bottle of whiskey he hid and two glasses and went to living room and sat them down on the table. Liza took one look at it and said,"I'm not drinking you damn fire water," Jason snickered at the old Native American term for whiskey.

"Well you're going to drink tonight, because we both need it," Jason said pouring two glasses of whiskey and grabbed one and held the other towards her. Liza just stared at the glass with a frown on her face being stubborn.

"One drink wont hurt, besides you'll be twenty in a few days and you haven't had a drink your life," Jason said and Liza reluctantly took the glass and drank it. She then grimaced at the taste and he chuckled and drank his glass, and he poured them another round.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Jason woke up with a killer hang over and immediately knew something was off. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, but he stopped that when he spotted a blonde beside him asleep. "Shit," he muttered at the realization of what happened and apparently had spoken to loudly, because Liza woke up and took one look at the situation and fell off the bed in surprise. They then both quickly got dressed and Liza quickly ran out of the room and Jason chased after her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is what I get, I broke two out three rules I set for myself to not be like my mom," Liza said freaking out while pacing in the living room and Jason leaned against the wall watching her mini break down.

"Liza, calm down and explain what is so bad that your mom did that you set whatever rules you set," Jason said keeping his distance for her sake.

"My mother abused herself with alcohol and drugs after my father and sister were murdered. She also became a prostitute for money, she only lasted a year like that before she killed herself with her ways. So I set three rules for myself, never drink, never do drugs, and never sleep with someone I'm not dating, which means no one night stands ever," Liza said and Jason frowned and walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"One drunken mistake doesn't make you, your mother, Liza," Jason said pulling away a little.

"But...," Liza started and before she could say anything else Jason kissed her right as the front door opened and Tim walked into the house.

"Jason, I have an emergency..." Tim said as he walking inside and trailed off seeing Jason kissing Liza.

Jason pulled away from Liza and whispered to her,"I should of asked you out a long time ago," and then walked over to Tim who pulled him outside and shut the door.

"Save it, Jason, everyone knew you and Liza would end up eventually. The emergency is that Stephanie's daughter's adoptive parents were killed last night Steph's daughter is missing and I can't find her!" Tim said freaking out.

"I thought you said you were keeping Cass and yourself from finding her so she could have a normal life?" Jason questioned and Tim looked sheepish at that.

"I may of broke that promise and tracked her down and been keeping tabs on her, but hey Bruce was too. Bruce can't find Steph's daughter either, Jason, she's four and what if we can't find her and the last thing of Stephanie is gone!" Tim said freaking out and Jason realized how important it was now. Tim still missed Stephanie, still grieved her, and keeping tabs on her daughter made him feel better knowing he could watch out for her and now he feels like he failed.

"We'll find her, we'll look tonight," Jason promised and he dragged Tim inside, he had to still deal with Liza's anxiety and now Tim's. The thought made Jason sighed knowing the rest of the day would be difficult.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Two months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason walked into his house without Tim who had already left to go look for Stephanie's daughter, who was still missing, as soon as they got off the plane. Once he was in the house he frowned seeing Liza and the twins weren't there and looked around and found a note on the fridge and read it.

"If you found this, that means I'm gone and good luck finding me. Don't worry about the twins, they're with Alfred, who by the way wasn't mad at me for leaving them with him after a honest explanation as to why. Great, I even ramble in notes...Anyway, I hope your happy, because you made it pretty clear that I'm nothing more then just the damn nanny. P.S. Tell your family that I'll miss them and goodbye, oh, and don't try calling I had my number disconnected and I'm getting a new one.-Liza," Jason read and put down the note slowly.

Jason then cursed himself for his stupidity and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down on the kitchen floor and started to drink his problems away while thinking of what went wrong.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _It was a dark day in December and he didn't welcome it especially with where he was going. He was dressed up in a suit and Tim was outside waiting in the car. "Liza, I'm leaving," Jason said grimly and Liza came out of the twins room wearing black and so were the twins._

 _"If you think your leaving without us, you're wrong," Liza said bluntly._

 _"You're not coming and neither are the twins," Jason said sternly._

 _"I know him too, Jason, I'm going," Liza argued._

 _"You two only fight, you're not coming," Jason said getting annoyed with Liza._

 _"That's not fair, I need to come it's his daughter's funeral for crying out loud!" Liza complained pushing his buttons._

 _"No, you're staying here, end of story!" Jason said harshly._

 _"Its Lian's funeral, Jason," Liza said looking like she was about to cry._

 _"You're the nanny, Liza, it's your job to watch the kids," Jason snapped and Liza stepped back and the twins stared at them unsure what to do._

 _"I'm your girlfriend, though," Liza said barely above a whisper her eyes watering._

 _"I don't care...I have to go or I'll be late for the flight," Jason said and left without telling her that the only reason he didn't want Liza going was because he didn't want her to see a little kid's body because he knew it would destroy her._

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim got back to Jason's place late at night, after Dick forced him to give up searching for Stephanie's daughter for the night. He had also been told by Bruce that it might be a good idea for him to check on Jason because Liza left the twins with Alfred and split town. Tim sighed as he walked into the house and found Jason passed out on the floor of the kitchen with a almost empty bottle of whiskey.

He then said,"Jason, wake up," and his older brother only groaned.

"Jason!" he yelled and kicked Jason's shoe and his brother's eyes came open and he looked up at him.

"Tim?" Jason questioned and Tim sighed and pulled him to his feet and helped support his wasted brother.

"Yeah, it's me," Tim said calmly letting his brother get his bearings.

"Liza left me," Jason said in a tone that wasn't normal for him, it was the tone of grief.

"I know, now let's get you to bed," Tim said bluntly and helped Jason to his room and on to his bed where he passed out almost immediately. Tim looked at him with pity and left the room, he had his own problems to deal with.

 **To be continued:**

 **This was a really short chapter, sorry, but I had to get this across. I've been planning this chapter for a while, and don't hate me for sending Liza away, besides she'll be back and she might surprise you. This chapter also foreshadows the other two spin off stories I have planned. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason had gotten better since the break up, he didn't drink like he did the first week, and spent every free moment with the twins. Tim had moved out a while after the break up, saying he needed to get on his two feet, though the kid still stopped by and crashed at his place from time to time. Jason hadn't even been near Liza's room, so her bedroom has been untouched and unseen.

Jason at the moment was in the back yard in the snow with the twins, making a snowman. Jay was interested in making the snowman though, and instead was throwing snow at him and Cathy. Cathy looked annoyed with Jay, which wasn't something Jason thought a almost three year old could express as well as she did. "Stop!" Cathy demanded and stomped her foot and Jason was silently praying she didn't have a temper tantrum.

"No!" Jay said back with the same tone.

"Daddy!" Cathy whined and Jason sighed.

"Jay, stop throwing snow at your sister," Jason said.

"No!" Jay said and Jason sighed again, ever since he got Jay the hearing aids he refused to talk unless he was defying him, which didn't surprise him with his luck. Jason had heard of your kids would be ten times worse then you when you were a kid, well he was starting to believe it except he had to and they didn't split the ten into two halves they just multiplied it times two.

"Alright, you two are both getting cranky, so it's nap time," Jason said and Cathy and Jay both looked at each other before running from him.

"Damn it, I should of just offered them milk and a movie," Jason muttered quietly to himself and chased after the twins who giggled as he did. He easily caught them much to his luck and thanks to his longer legs and he picked them up and threw them over his shoulders. They just giggled at this as he took them inside and put them down on the couch.

"Do you guys want a snack before nap time?" Jason asked and Cathy nodded quickly while Jay crossed his arms and pouted at the idea of nap time.

"Alright, Princess, what do you want?" Jason asked.

"Cookies!" Cathy said happily and Jason sighed he was starting to regret letting the twins hang out with Bruce so much because him and Alfred spoiled them rotten with sweets.

"How about gram crackers," Jason suggested, not wanting to give an already hyper almost three year old a cookie. Cathy frowned and crossed her arms and started to pout and he got the two and carried them to their room and put them in their beds and tucked them in. He then left the room and went to the living room only to get a phone call.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Thank god, you answered! How do you do it! How did you take care of two six month olds at once?" Dick asked in a rush.

"Well, I had Tim and a nanny," Jason said awkwardly.

"I don't know what to do! Barbara left me home alone with Mar'i and the triplets...Dj put that down! Oh, dear god Sarah don't try to eat that! Mar'i don't give Johnny a table spoon of sugar!" Dick yelled and there was a crash and the line went dead.

Jason raised an eyebrow, he wasn't going to even question what three five month olds and almost six year old half alien could do with a irresponsible, childlike dad. He was about to call Barbara when his phone rang and he answered it,"Hello?"

"Jason," Tim said sounding happier then normal.

"Tim? Are you on something, you sound thrilled," Jason said worried that Tim's depression made him turn to drugs like it had with Roy after Lian died.

"No, it's just we finally found Steph's daughter. I just made some calls and I got a court date to get custody of her," Tim said happily.

"That's great Tim, but I uh, have to let you go and call Barbara, I think Dick's getting killed by his children," Jason said honestly.

"That's probably a good idea, oh, um, don't tell Bruce about my idea to adopt Riley, he seems to flip out when we have kids young," Tim said.

"Sure thing," Jason said and they hung up and he called Barbara.

"Hello?" Barbara asked.

"Hey, Barbara, I just got off the phone with Dick and it seems to me the triplets and Mar'i are planning his funeral," Jason said.

"I'll be heading right home...Jason," Barbara said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You need to get out of the house or I'll come over and force you out," Barbara said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Babs," Jason said with a sigh and she hung up on him. He then sat down on the couch and dozed off, completely worn out from his day.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, and I hope you enjoyed it. The first chapter of the second spin off is posted and it's called Second Chances. Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I will bring back Liza, but I sort of ran into a problem...I don't exactly know how to bring her back into the story, so suggestions are welcomed. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was at the doctors office's waiting room with Jay, he had gotten a cold and his cough was deep and scratchy sounding. He had left Cathy with Bruce since he didn't want her catching whatever her brother had. Jay at the moment was being held by him and was sleeping and his breathing sounded scratchy still.

"Jason Todd Jr.," a nurse called as she walked through the door with a clip board. Jason then stood up careful not to wake his son and carried him through the door and the nurse took Jay from him waking him up. She then took his temperature, measurement, and blood pressure before Jason was able to pick him back up and she showed them to one of the rooms.

Jay had a annoyed glare on his face and coughed as Jason stood in front of him while he sat on the examination table. "Hey, don't be like that, you would of had to wake up sometime, kid," Jason said and Jay crossed his arms in a pout and he chuckled.

Jay then held his arms out to be picked up and Jason complied and held is son and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. He then waited there until the doctor walked in and he put Jay back on the examination table. Jason then stepped back and let the doctor do her thing and was glad Jay was better behaved then his sister, because if it had been Cathy she would of put up a fight against the doctor.

He just stood back and watched the doctor finish up and Jason picked Jay back up. "Well, it's just a cold. The reason his cough sounds so bad is due to the drainage. I suggest getting some kid's cough syrup and feeding him soups and no dairy products until the cold is gone. Also make sure had doesn't go outside, warm baths only, and make sure he stays warm," the doctor said.

"That's it?" Jason asked feeling like a idiot since he could of treated Jay himself and avoided the doctors office completely.

"That's it," the doctor said with and smile and showed Jason the way out and he signed out and paid for the appointment. He then got Jay to the car and drove back to the house, deciding to still keep Cathy away until Jay was back in good health.

Once back to the house Jason put Jay on the couch and covered him up with one of the extra blankets and went to the kitchen. He then got a can of chicken noodle soup out and opened it and put it in a bowl and heated it up in the microwave. Once it was finished he poured some of it into a smaller kiddie plastic bowl and got a spoon and went to the living room and sat the bowl on the coffee table. Jason then woke his son up and pulled him into his lap and grabbed the soup and made Jay eat some of the soup before putting it back on the coffee table in defeat.

"Come on let's get you to bed," Jason said picking Jay up and he felt the smaller figure cling to his neck and he carried him to his and his sister's room. Jason then put Jay in bed and went back to the living room and started to clean up and once he finished he started picking up the kitchen. After a while he sat on the couch and let his thoughts wonder to everything that has been bothering him. He thought about the Black Mask's most recent stunts, Tim leaving for a month, Jay getting sick, what he was going to do next month for the twin's birthday, Roy's mental health, and Liza.

"Daddy," a voice said and he felt a tug at his pant leg and Jason snapped out of his thoughts and looked down and saw Jay staring up at him wide eyed and with a snotty nose.

"Come on, Buddy," Jason said picking up and carried him into a bathroom and sat him down on the sink counter and got some toilet paper and wiped his nose and threw the tissue away.

He then looked at Jay and asked,"What's wrong?"

"Dark," Jay said and threw his arms up for Jason and he sighed and picked him up.

"You don't like the dark?...When did this happen?" Jason asked himself more than Jay. He had prided himself in knowing what his kids liked, what they disliked, and what they were scared of, so it threw him off hearing Jay didn't like the dark.

"Alright, then we'll have to do something about that late, but for now you need to try and eat some more," Jason said and carried Jay to the kitchen and put him in a chair and got some soup to cook. It was around six so it was dinner time, so Jason fixed himself some soup as well and once he was done he joined his son at the table.

Jason then tried to feed Jay, but he refused to eat the soup. "No," Jay said stubbornly and Jason sighed and gave up long enough to eat his on food then tried to get Jay to eat again.

"Jay, you got to eat or your going to stay sick," Jason said.

"No!" Jay yelled and Jason managed to get the spoon in mouth once he yelled. Jay ate what was in mouth, then crossed his arms and pouted, while glaring at him.

"Don't make me force feed you," Jason warned and after that Jay let him feed him the soup, but the kid managed to eat with an attitude. Jason couldn't help, but feel that dealing with Jay while he was in a bad mood was the same way Bruce felt dealing with him past and present. After he got Jay to eat the most of his food he picked up the kid and got the kid clean clothes and went to bathroom and started giving him a bath.

Jay decided he was going to be defiant again, because the two year old started fighting with him over getting his hair washed. "Jay, hold still," Jason said with frustration, and Jay ignored him. With that bath time ended with Jay crying and Jason having to rinse the soup out of his eyes. Luckily, the kid didn't put up a fight in getting dressed and once he finished he started carrying Jay towards his and Cathy room.

"No!" Jay screamed as Jason walked into the bedroom and started hit and kick in a tantrum so Jason started to hold him at arms length.

Jason then glared having had enough and growled,"I understand your sick, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me. So. Stop. It. Right. Now!" and Jay stopped his tantrum and looked at him blinked surprised to hear his dad use the Red Hood voice on him. He then got over the shock and started sobbing and Jason sighed in frustration and felt a little guilty for making him dark so he pulled his son back into a close embrace.

"Sh, Jay, I'm sorry, please stop crying!...Damn it, I need Liza," he said in a pleading tone completely overwhelmed.

"Dark!" Jay sobbed and Jason cursed himself forgetting his son's new found fear of the dark and it made since why there was a tantrum now.

Jason then sighed and said,"Why don't you sleep with me tonight," and Jay quieted it down and started to hiccup. He then concluded his son wasn't scared of the dark exactly, that he was afraid of being in the dark alone, so since Cathy was gone it freaked him out. Jason sighed and then went to his room and got in bed with Jay and they went to sleep for the night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait I got writer's block. Thank you all for your suggestions, follows, and favorites as well. I think I know what to do with Liza, but I think I will bring her in Second Chances first then transfer her over into this story. Nightwingsass asked where else Liza would go besides Crime Ally and I'll tell you now she has other places she can go since she was offered a internship by S.T.A.R. Labs. I still don't know how exactly I will bring her back, but I will take your offers into great consideration. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	32. Chapter 31:Part 1

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Part 1:**

 **A week later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason's prediction had been right he got what Jay had, but luckily it lasted only a few days. Jay had surprising reacted the opposite of he though he would to medicine, so instead of making the kid meaner it knocked him out like a light. Right now though Jason was having a much needed night off instructed by none other than Alfred the Great himself. Dickhead and Barbara were also having a night off, a date night, and Tim split town and wont be back with Riley until next month.

Jason was currently on the roof of a building, he was tracking Black Skull's men, because they have been up to something bigger than selling drugs and going to Penguin for shipments of illegal arms. No, right now the men he was following were out side Gotham City's S.T.A.R. Labs which specialized in weapons, which was not a good thing.

He watched from the roof as three guys with AK's stood guard as one guy was hacking into the security on the door. In the old days Jason would have jumped right in guns a blazing and risk getting shot killing them, but now he had two kids to get home to so he had to go for a more Batman style approach strategy and stealth. Then of course things went wrong and the most unexpected thing happened, someone opened the door and hit the hacker in the face with the door in the process.

That's when things got worse, because the person that had opened the door was Liza. Liza just looked at them and the four guards stared back and finally Liza spoke and pointed behind her with her thumb,"I'm just going to back away slowly and shut this door and pretend I didn't see three thugs stupid enough not to wear ski mask and a hacker trying break in...," and the four thugs raised there guns at her.

Jason cursed and pulled out his dual glocks and jumped from the roof and landed on one guy knocking out due to impact. He then shot the two guys closet to him, one in the knee, the other in the gut, and then kicked the guy he shot in the knee in the face knocking him out and kicked they he shot in the gut gun away. Jason then heard a gun clock and he turned and saw the hacker had a gun to Liza's head and she looked relatively calm, yet completely sleep deprived and paranoid at the same time.

"Stop pretending," Jason said his voice distorted by his mask and he watched as Liza threw her weight against him throwing him off balanced so the gun slipped from her temple and his grip on her released. Liza then spun around decked him and he was out cold, and she then turned and faced him.

"You're always getting into trouble," Jason said trying not to let his personal feeling take over seeing the girl he broke.

"Your still an ass, I see," Liza said looking as if she was going to be sick and grabbed the door knob for support.

"Yeah, well this ass just saved your life," Jason smugly.

"Whatever, I have more problems than you to worry about," Liza said bluntly.

"Like not getting any sleep," Jason said now walking towards her seeing how faint she was.

"That's none of your concern," Liza snapped backing away from him, probably remembering how he knocked her out and band her from Crime Alley.

"On the contrary it is my concern, when your at weapon's lab seemly alone at one in the morning working," Jason said backing her into a corner and reached for his helmet when Alfred came in over the com in his helmet.

"Master Jason, there has been a break out at Arkham, the Joker, Harley, and Killer Croc have escaped. Master Bruce and Master Damian have gone after Killer Croc and have requested that you track the Joker," Alfred said.

Jason then looked at Liza and took his hands away from his helmet, not believing he had almost revealed his identity to his Ex. He then shook his head and said,"Go home, it's not out safe here especially with the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc currently on the loose," and Liza just nodded curtly and went back into the building to get her stuff and Jason reluctantly left her to go in search for the Clown Prince of Crime and his crazy girlfriend.

 **To be continued:**

 **Part 1 is finished of this chapter is finished, sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your reviews, follows, favorites, and sorry for the wait. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	33. Chapter 31:Part 2

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

 **WARNING! You may cry and will most likely hate the Joker even more than you may already do.**

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 **Same Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was getting frustrated and worried, he had not been able to find the Joker and Harley anywhere and he luck didn't change even after Bruce and Damian turned Killer Croc over to the police and joined the search. It was a few hours sunrise, so Bats, Robin, and him reluctantly turned in for the night and returned to the manor. Once at the cave they exchanged their cowl, mask, and helmet for their normal everyday clothes and went upstairs.

Jason was a bit more paranoid then Bruce at the moment about the Joker and Harley not being found. He was worried about the twins and about Liza, especially her seeing how the Joker broke into his apartment and killed old lady and left a message for her in blood practically saying "Catch you next time". Jason then sighed and shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about Liza, especially after he made sure she cut all ties with him.

He then walked into the room that had been designated to the twins until they were older. Jason spotted the two asleep in their beds oblivious the horrible outside world, they would one day face, though hopefully as civilians and not heroes or anti-heroes. Cathy was curled up into a ball with her stuffed lamb on the floor and her covers cocooned around her. Jay on the other hand was sprawled out with his covers kicked off the bed and had a little glare on his sleeping face from probably dreaming a nightmare. Jason smiled softly and walked over and covered Jay back up and then walked over to Cathy and picked her lamb up and put it beside her. He then went to his room at the manor and went to bed for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

When Jason woke up it was not to the twins demanding his attention it was worse, it was his demon little brother demanding him to get up. "Todd, get up before I decide it would be better to have Titus attack you while you're asleep," Damian said bluntly and Jason groaned and set up and glared at him annoyed.

Jason glanced at the window and saw it was dark out and looked at Damian and asked,"Why the hell did you wake me up after an hour of sleep?"

"The Joker, broadcast a video," Damian said with a frown.

"Then why are you waking me up instead of gearing up to go after him?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Father, doesn't let me near that psychopath, even though I'll be fifteen this year. Besides, Todd, I'm waking you up to let you know the Joker has a hostage," Damian said crossing his arms.

"And why does this hostage involve waking me up?" Jason asked still considering straggling the kid for only allowing him an hour of sleep.

"Stopping being dense, Todd, the hostage is Atlas," Damian said and watched as his brother grew tense and quiet. Jason then got up without a word and left for the cave, where he changed back into his gear.

He noticed that the Batmobile was gone, so he grabbed a communicator and one of the many bikes and left while contacting Bruce. "Where are you, Bruce?" Jason demanded as he sped through the city.

"Go home, Jason, I have this under control," Bruce said through the com.

"No. Now, where are you?" Jason demanded again and there was silence over the com for a moment before Bruce finally answered him.

* * *

Once to the scene Jason felt all his dread sink in at the sight of the warehouse Bruce had said the signal had come from. The warehouse was on fire and was nothing, but rubble. Jason spotted Bruce in the shadows and parked the bike he took by the batmobile and got off. "Batman," Jason said quietly, his voice barely working and Bruce turned and faced him before taking quick strides to his side.

"Is she...?" Jason asked his voice trailing off and he could see the Joker and Harley get put in straight jackets and thrown in a looney bin car heading straight for Arkham.

Bruce must of known what he looking at and the many thoughts he had, between killing the Joker and his girlfriend as revenge for Liza and the what if Liza died, and said,"No. She didn't die, but she did take a pretty good beating. She's a strong girl, she'll be alright," and Jason felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders.

"I got to go to the hospital to see her," Jason said.

"I know, but wait until the morning," Bruce instructed and Jason complied and they headed back to the manor for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

The first thing Jason did in the morning was feed the twins and getting them dressed before heading for his car. Once to his car he was a bit surprised to find Damian leaning against the hood. "Don't be surprised, Todd, Atlas is my concern too," Damian said and Jason said and opened the car and put the twins in their car seat.

"Fine, get in the car," Jason said not going to argue with him.

"I'll drive," Damian said holding his hand out of the keys.

"Ha, not on my children's lives," Jason said walking over to the driver's side and got in.

Damian then got in on the passenger side and said,"I know how."

"Sure you do, I'd like to see you tell Bruce that," Jason said starting the car and they buckled up.

"I have been telling Father that since I was ten, Todd, he doesn't believe me," Damian said and Jason went silent not knowing what to say to that. He then opted for driving to hospital instead. Once there Jason went to the counter and asked for Eliza Atlas' room.

"Room 237," the lady said and Jason nodded and they walked towards the direction of the room.

"Where'd going?" Cathy asked looking up at Jason as he held her hand. Jay on the other had looked bored and was following behind them with Damian beside him.

"To see Liza," Jason said understanding Cathy's chopped speech, and Jay seemed to perk up at the mentioning of Liza.

"Mommy!" Jay said happily and Jason couldn't help, but feel guilty and jealous hearing that. He felt guilty for driving Liza away by accident and jealous hearing Jay more excited to see Liza than him.

"Yeah," Jason said quietly once they reached her room and he knocked before walking into the room to see Liza on her side staring at the wall crying and a doctor in the room.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said and left the room leaving Jason and Damian confused.

"Liza?" Jason asked and was silently glad Damian took that as a hint and took the twins and left the room. Liza glanced at him before looking away real quick and now had a pained look on her face.

"I know you don't want to see me, Liza, but what's wrong?" Jason asked and Liza bit her lip.

"A doctor walks into a room and tells the patient,"Miss, I have good news and bad news. The goods is there is no internal damage from the extensive hits you took to the the abdomen, the bad news you lost the baby," and all the patient can think of is to ask,"I was pregnant?". I-I don't know which is more messed up losing a child I didn't know about or the fact the Joker has taken from me on more than one occasion," Liza said and took a shaky breath before breaking down sobbing.

Jason just stood there for a moment before walking over to her bed and sat down. He then started to pet her hair out of habit and said,"It's alright, Liza, he wont get away with it," and he continued like that until Damian came back with the twins and he stood up. He then watched as the twins ran towards them and Jay beamed up at Liza who had stopped sobbing, but was still crying.

"Mommy?" Jay asked with a little frown and Liza bit her lip, there was no doubt that word hit a fresh wound in the heart, but she managed to fake a smile for him.

"Hey, Jj, how have you been holding up?" Liza asked quietly.

Jay completely ignored the question and asked,"Why'd crying?" and once Liza didn't answer he turned to Jason who only sighed before picking both him and Cathy up and put them on the bed beside Liza. Jason wasn't the best at comforting people, but he knew for sure that the twins were doing a better job at comforting Liza than he was at the moment. He watched as Jay hugged Liza who just held him and ran her figures through his head of thick unruly ebony hair and Cathy lied down beside her.

Jason and Damian then sat in the chairs against the wall and stayed silent. It wasn't until Liza fell asleep did they get the twins and leave the hospital and head back to the manor. Damian sat in silence the whole way and didn't speak until they were in the drive way and asked,"What did the doctor say to her?"

Jason parked the car and gripped the wheel just thinking about it and his knuckles turned white. "Liza was pregnant, but the Joker ruined everything...again. I'm going break every damn bone in his body for this, and screw what ever Bruce says afterwards, nothing he says will make me regret what I'm about to do," Jason said with as much hate as possible dripping with every word he spoke.

Damian looked at him silent and with an emotionless expression and after a moment of silence he asked,"Was the baby your's?"

"Yes," Jason said calmly, he didn't have to ask Liza to know the answer.

"Are you sure?" Damian asked.

"Liza, doesn't sleep around. Hell, it takes her forever to even open up to someone and even consider dating them," Jason said calmly. He then got out of the car and got the twins out and went to go pretend to enjoy the day and drown the twins with affection and attention and just enjoy one last day of peace before he ruined it come nightfall.

 **To be continued:**

 **Part 2 of 3 is finished, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the two reviews, and please don't hate me for the Liza thing, this is only part 2, so you never know what twist I'll pull. Anyway good day and kudos to you all. Also, I'll try to update again today.**


	34. Chapter 31:Part 3

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Part 3:**

 **Same Day:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was silent as he put the twins down for the night. Jay was in a good mood from seeing Liza and Cathy was just herself, always happy. He smiled a little as they quickly fell a sleep. Jason had wore them out, by taking them walking around the huge backyard of the manor. Though it might of not been a good idea seeing how Cathy nearly went tumbling down a hill because she stepped on her shoe string, but luckily he had caught her before anything happened.

Jason looked at the twins one last time before leaving the room and heading to the cave and gearing up. "Leaving already?" Damian asked in a nonchalant way and he looked at the youngest Wayne sibling who was just sitting in the chair of the batcomputer.

"The sooner the better, and the more time I get," Jason grumbled not exactly in a good mood.

"I wont stop you, Todd, but promise me this, when your done meet at the hospital in Atlas' room," Damian said bluntly and Jason stared at him confused.

"Fine, and keep Bruce off my back if he comes looking for me," Jason said getting on a bike and started it up and left, not even waiting for Damian's reply.

* * *

Once at Arkham he sneaked inside since he wasn't exactly on good terms with them like Bats was. He then went to the lowest level and frowned as he was forced to walk through the halls openly. Jason then reached the Joker's cell and the guard pulled his fire arm out and aimed it at him and demanded,"What are you doing here!"

"I'm here to have a little chat with the Joker and express my extreme distaste of hurting pregnant women," Jason said coldly and the guard's eyes widen at the statement and was shaking a bit.

"I'm not allowed to let anyone in," the guard said pathetically.

"Then go and I'll let myself in," Jason said and the guard got the message he wasn't going to take no for a answer and took off like a bat out of hell leaving his gun and key card behind.

Jason then grabbed the key card and let himself into the room and glared once he saw the green haired maniac grinning at him while wearing a straight jacket. "Well, well, if it isn't Hoodie! I must admit I'm a bit disappointed that it wasn't Batsy, but you seem just as fun. Love the new look by the way, but still it's to much motorcycle fetish. When I wore that look at least I had-" Joker said and before he could finish the sentence Jason punched him in the face.

The Joker spit out some blood and started to laugh. "What fun! Are we going to play?! If so, it's hardly unfair that I have to stay in this thing, such a party pooper it is," and Jason punched him again.

"Shut up you psychotic piece of shit!" Jason yelled.

The Joker giggled at this and said,"Now, Hoodie, violence doesn't solve the problem. Why don't you tell Uncle J what the problem is!" and Jason was losing his patience.

"You think this is a game! You tried to kill a pregnant woman!" Jason yelled and started to beat the Joker up even more.

"Oh, you mean Blondie, she was fun," the Joker said with a bloody grin obviously pleased with himself and Jason lost it. After a while of beating the Joker even after hearing several bones break he didn't know how long he had been there and he would have continued until the clown was dead if Bruce hadn't showed up and pulled him away. Bruce didn't even say anything he just dragged him out of Arkham and let the doctors deal with Joker. Once outside Bruce lost it and punched Jason in the face and despite the helmet he knew it would bruise.

"What were you thinking! I gave you leeway for your side of the city, but coming here and beating the Joker nearly to death while he's in a cell! That's crossing a line, Jason!" Bruce yelled in his face and gripping him by the jacket, but Jason avoided his gaze, he didn't feel ashamed, he just didn't want to look at Bruce's disappointment. Bruce was seething in anger, it was obvious that he didn't want Jason to say anything, but Jason was Jason and he was going to say something.

"Liza was pregnant...Joker killed the baby," Jason said quietly and Bruce went stiff and his grip loosened. Bruce then grabbed him by the elbow like he was a unruly child and dragged him to the batmobile and made him get in the car before trying back to the cave. Once there Bruce got out of the car and pulled his cowl back and Jason pulled his helmet off and went to the changing area and got dressed into civilian clothes and so did Bruce.

Jason walked towards the stairs and could feel Bruce staring at him, most likely at the bruise that he left on his cheek bone. "Jason," Bruce said and Jason stopped on the steps and glanced over at his adoptive father.

"Not now Bruce, I'm going to the hospital to see Liza. I promise I wont go after **_him_** , I wasn't planning to kill him anyway," Jason said and left.

* * *

Once at the hospital Jason sneaked into the place and into Liza's room and found Damian was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up to the bed. Liza was awake an looked up seeing Jason and a passive look on her face though he swore he saw a bit of worry once she saw his new shiner. "Is that what I think it is?" Jason asked seeing a little glass jar in Damian's hand with glowing lava looking liquid inside.

"The Lazarus chemical, yes. You and Atlas have a desicion to make together. Atlas can take part in a untested experiment and do something no one has done before and drink this chemical and bring your child back or leave the child dead. I warn you both, Todd, Atlas, that if you choose to bring the child back, since the Lazarus chemical prolongs life the pregnancy may be longer than normal. Also if my Mother or my Grandfather finds out they will try to take the child. What is the answer?" Damian asked and Liza and Jason looked at each other unsure.

 **To be continued:**

 **3 of 3 is done, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you there would be a twist, like usual, but here's another curve ball. I'll let you guys decide:**

 **A. Jason and Liza chose to take the chance and revive the child.**

 **or**

 **B. Jason and Liza chose to let the dead stay dead.**

 **Anyway, good day and kudos to you all.**


	35. Chapter 32

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Three months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was with everyone at his house, even Liza who sat away from everyone. "I can't believe my grand-kittens are three years old!" Selina purred as she scoped Cathy up into her arms. Cathy didn't seem to be to delighted by this and Jay was over by Damian who was actually humoring the now three year old. Dick was watching the triplets as they crawled around and tried to eat everything. He looked about ready to pass out and sleep a hundred years, and Mar'i was not helping the causing seeing how high energy the kid was.

Tim was no where to be seen, since he was avoiding Bruce, since things sort of went south when Bruce found out he was parent and dating someone he disapproved of. So Tim and Riley were coming over lately, to give the twins their presents. They had just finished the twins birthday party so everyone was just sitting around talking while the children played.

Jason was a bit bored and wanted all the crowding people out of his house and just be alone with the twins and Liza. After the Joker incident they sort of got back together, but she needed lots of space and was taking things slow. Liza had turned down Damian's proposal much to his relief, he didn't want to put a baby through that and ensure a life kidnappings. Though, sadly, there was another grave stone in the Wayne Family's grave yard, that read "Perseus Timothy Todd" a name he didn't pick, but Liza did. After that she avoided people and shut everyone out, it had taken him two months to get her to even talk to him.

"Daddy!" Cathy said reaching for him and snapping him out his train of thought and he noticed she wanted out of Selina's hold. Jason smiled and took her and set her on the ground and then looked over at Bruce who was glaring at the floor. "Thinking about, Tim, I'm guessing?" Jason asked curiously.

"Him out of all of you, I expected Dick to be honest and you, but not him. Tim taking on fatherhood at such an age and dating that girl," Bruce said with distaste.

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence. Also, Tim is going to twenty in two months, he adopted Riley, and what's wrong with Lee?" Jason asked and Bruce glared at him and he smirked.

"Oh, that. Well, you have no room to speak really-," Jason said, but stopped speaking seeing how Bruce looked ready to kill him. After that Jason engaged in other conversations until all the guest left and it was just him, the twins, and Liza.

Cathy was completely in love with her new Build'a'Bear lamb that Dick and Barbara got her, completely ignoring her other toys. Jay on the other side was playing with a the toy Batman and Robin he got from Damian surprisingly. Jason smiled at them and then started to clean up the mess from having his family over. Once he finished he glanced over at Liza who was in the recliner with her knees to her chest, her arms around her legs, and her head on her knees asleep.

"Daddy?" Jay asked and Jason looked down the three year old raven haired boy.

"Yes?" Jason asked curiously.

"Mommy, okay?" Jay asked staring up at him expecting a honest answer.

"Liza's just tired," Jason said, Jay had been asking the same question since Liza started staying with them, not that she had a choice since she was forced into protective custody by Batman since Joker and Harley had painted her a target. The truth is he didn't know if Liza was okay, she was sleep deprived and once she did sleep she had nightmares usually about Slade or the Joker, and was an overall emotional wreck.

"Daddy, play," Cathy said before Jay could speak again and offered Jason her old lamb to him to play with.

"Oh, no, Princess, I can't right now, your Uncle Tim and cousin Riley is coming over later and I have to take care of Liza and cook dinner," Jason said and Cathy started to pout.

"Don't like Riley!" Cathy said and Jason sighed, he had expected as much after the twins met Riley.

Jason then looked at Jay and said,"I know...Why don't you ask your brother to play," and Jay looked at Cathy and frowned.

"Jay, play?" Cathy asked forgetting about her cousin for a moment.

"No!" Jay said a little to happily, and Jason sighed because he should of seen that coming. He then sighed and went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner since Tim and Riley would be over by time it was time to eat.

* * *

After Tim and Riley arrived and everyone ate Jason put the twins to bed, so it was just Jason, Tim, Riley, and Liza at the moment in the living room. The girls were asleep, Riley was in Tim's lap clinging to his shirt while the five year old slept, and Liza was curled up into a ball sleep beside Jason with her head in her lap. "How is she?" Tim asked quietly not wanting to wake the fiery child he had adopted.

"I don't know, this is the most I've seen her sleep in a while so it's some progress...Sometimes, I think it would have been better if she had never met me that way she wouldn't have gone threw so much," Jason said quietly himself as he stared down at Liza.

"That's not true, Todd. Atlas has an unfortunate hero complex, she can't stay still and let stuff happen, she would of gotten evolved with us either way," a voice said and both Tim and Jason turned and saw Damian and Helena sitting on the stairs.

"Plus if, Mom, found her it would of been worse. She already wants Liza to take over being Catwoman when she retires...She has the whole elabrate scheme as to how to do it too, it's probably for the best I keep Liza's old criminal records hidden from her," Helena said and Damian nodded.

"When did you to get here and break into my house?" Jason demanded.

"A few minutes ago, Cass, came to she said she would use the door," Helena said and right on there was a knock on the door and Damian got up and let Cass in.

"Why are you guys here?" Jason demanded as Cass shut the door behind her.

"Father, went on a rampage after figuring out that Helena had a secret boyfriend," Damian said with snicker.

"Laugh all you want, Brat, I could of told him about you and Ir-," Helena started and Damian put a hand over her mouth and glared at her as his face went red in what was maybe a blush.

"I told you that was a one time thing," Damian growled and Jason and Tim raised an eyebrow.

"So you all decided to come to my house to get away from Bruce? When did I go from 'keep away from' to 'let's go to Jason's for slumber parties'?!" Jason said annoyed and Cass walked over to the chair Tim was on and made him move over and sat beside him.

"She looks just like Steph...Can I hold her?" Cass asked looking at Tim and ignoring Jason. Tim looked down at Riley and pried her tiny hands from his shirt and let Cass hold her. Jason then sighed again and looked his siblings, it was obvious they weren't leaving for the night.

"Since your staying here for the night, Tim, your bedroom is still made so you and Riley can stay there, Cass, Helena, you can Liza's room, and, Damain, you can have the couch. I don't care how long you guys stay up, just don't wake me, the twins, or Liza. I'm going to bed," Jason said getting up and picked up Liza and went to his room.

* * *

 **Liza:**

To say Liza was shocked to find herself in Jason's bed was an understatement, in fact she was a bit freaked out. She forgot about that though when she saw what had woken her up from her much needed sleep. Jason was asleep beside her muttering no and something about a Ra'z al Ghul and Joker, overall it looked like he was having a nightmare.

Liza wasn't sure what to do, she still loved him and she cared, but she was scared to show it after what happened some months back and with losing the baby. She stared at him for a moment longer before waking him up and he sat up with a start covered in cold sweat from the nightmare panting hard. Liza sat up and looked him over for a moment before saying,"Jason," and he looked at her.

"Liza?" Jason questioned and looked at her confused before he remembered why she was in his room.

"You were having a nightmare," Liza said and Jason stared at the wall and Liza stared at his sweat soaked shirt and sighed.

"You're covered in sweat...Come on take the shirt off, I can't let you sleep in that," Liza said instead of pressing him for questions and Jason glanced at her before pulling off the shirt.

"Liza, I'm sorry...I should explain-," Jason started and Liza rolled her eyes out of habit and laid down and pulled him down beside her.

"I don't care why I'm in here, Jason, just tell me what's bothering you," Liza said and Jason stared at her.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason stared at her, it was the most she talked to him in a while, so he was a bit to shocked to react for a split second. Before he could answer her though she asked,"Oh...It was that, wasn't it?" and he nodded glad he didn't have to talk about his death, after all death was a sore topic for the both of them.

After that the both of them just laid there in silence, before Jason spoke,"I never got to tell you, but I'm sorry for the day of Lian's funeral...I just didn't want you to see her like that...After all you went through, and I could of worded things better...Damn, what I'm trying to say if that I still love you," and Liza stared at him with a emotionless face.

"That apology was way overdue," Liza said and paused as Jason looked away from her with a hurt look.

"But, I'm glad I finally got it...I'm sorry for running off like that, it was childish and rash," Liza said and Jason looked at her.

"And I guess I still love you too, but don't think your out of the dog house yet, Mister, you have a lot of kissing up to do," Liza said and rolling over and putting her back to him and he could practically see her smirking to herself.

"Nice to see you still know how to be a bitch, Eliza," Jason grumbled.

"Correction, I'm a Bitch with class, Asshole, but you got to love me for it, otherwise I just wouldn't be me...Oh, and it's Liza not Eliza," Liza said.

"Whatever you say, Eliza, whatever you say," Jason said and they went to sleep for the night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it because it was a pain to write. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue to do so. There are three things you should know as well, well actually four.**

 **One this story will not be on the same time line as Second Chances since Tim's spin off is bit slower. Two I will start having larger time jumps, so next chapter will be a late Valentines Special. Three I'm preparing for the next spin off story, which will centered around Lian's death and lead to introducing more of the bat family,which is the only spoiler you will get. And four I will not get to update as much since my schooling demands a lot of attention and the fact I have a play to study for.**

 **That is it for this time, so good day and kudos to you all.**

 **Age/Birthday Chart:**

 **Alfred: 54 (June 6th)**

 **Bruce Wayne: 38 (February 19th)**

 **Barbara Gordon: 25 (September 23rd)**

 **Dick Grayson: 23 (November 11th)**

 **Selina Kyle: 36 (March 15th)**

 **Jason Todd: 22 (August 25th)**

 **Cassandra Cain: 21 (January 26th)**

 **Stephanie Brown: 19 (August 11th)**

 **Tim Drake: 19 (July 19th)**

 **Helena Wayne: 16 (September 7th)**

 **Damian Wayne: 14 (Birthday is unknown)**

 **Mar'i Grayson: 5 (Birthday is unknown)**

 **Cathy and Jay Todd: 3 (May 14th)**

 **Johnny, Sarah, and Dj Grayson: 9 months (July 25th)/(A/n: Barbara was two months pregnant when she found out and told Dick.)**

 **Riley Lauren: 5 (January 13th)**

 **Liza Atlas: 21 (October 27th)**


	36. Chapter 33

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Ten months later:**

 **Jason:**

"Why do you have to work on Easter again?" Jason asked for about the fifteenth time since he heard this news from his girlfriend.

"Because the manager of the Gotham City S.T.A.R. Labs is a sexist asshole and believes women can't do things as well as men and handle working extra hours and holding the fort down. So me being me, I took up the chance to prove that ignorant prick wrong, besides it's not the whole day, I'll be at the Manor in time for a late lunch," Liza said as she gathered her stuff so she could head out the door.

"Oooo, you said a bad word," Cathy said pointing at Liza who stuck her tongue out at her causing Cathy to giggle.

"Real mature, Liza," Jason said with a sigh.

"I'm anything, but mature, Jason, you knew that from the first day you met me when I showed up at your front door. Anyway, have fun egg hunting...Did I get that right? Oh, well, take pictures for me. I got to go, I'll see you later I promise," Liza said and kissed him on the cheek and left.

Jason sighed and looked down at his soon to be four year old daughter. She has grown a lot and her speech was better, she still messed up words though, but all the same not as bad. Cathy's hair was now down to her shoulders and was a deep golden color and was still somewhat curly, but it wasn't ringlets anymore. Her eyes were still the same colors as his and she had a slightly darker complexion than him, as if she had a slight tan. All in all she looked more and more like her mother with each passing day.

"Let's go wake your brother up again," Jason said and walked into the twins' room, he's planning on giving them separate rooms and putting them upstairs after they turn four. Once in the room he walked over to his son's bed and Cathy did the curtsy of waking him up by jumping on to his been and shaking him.

"Wake up, it's Easter," Cathy said as excited as a kid was on Christmas morning.

"No," Jay whined and Jason sighed and picked up the defiant toddler and put him on his own two feet.

"Well, now your up, get dressed or we'll be late getting to your Grandpa's house...Alfred's making pancakes," Jason said and Jay woke up a little more to the last comment and rubbed the sleep out his eyes and grumbled a response that he couldn't understand.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on Princess," Jason said and left the room with Cathy. Jay was a rather grumpy kid and liked his sleep and space, and it really made Jason worry about what his son would be like as a teenager, especially seeing how Jay got his attitude. Jay also looked a lot like him still, he was taller than Cathy by a few inches and defiantly was going to most likely be as tall as Jason. He had his messy, unruly black hair that seemed to be getting wilder as the days pass and had his teal eyes just like Cathy. Jay though was tanner than Jason and Cathy, which defiantly didn't come from Jason's side of the family, so it had to be from Isabel's since her last name was a Spanish name from Spain. He also had freckles that Jason was guessing was from Isabel's side of the family as well.

After a few minutes of waiting Jay joined them in at the front door dressed to the best ability a almost four year old could get by themselves. Jason took one look at his son, who's shirt was on backwards and shoes were on the wrong feet and his hair a mess, and sighed. Cathy could get herself dressed and ready by herself, with the exception of her hair, but Jay was a zombie in the morning and was to dead to the world to even try. Jason then knelt down and fixed Jay's shirt and then his shoes.

"Princess, can you go get my car keys," Jason said and picked up Jay and carried him to the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth and tried to tame his son's hair with a hairbrush.

"Daddy," Jay said quietly and Jason stopped messing with his son's hair.

"Yeah?" Jason asked a little worried since his son usually didn't sound distraught when saying his name.

Jay looked at him blankly and had a strained look on his face and said,"I can't find my ear things," and Jason felt his worry fade away at the realization that Jay was just worried because he didn't know where his hearing aids. Cathy then came into the room with the car keys in on hand and Jay's hearing aids in the other.

"I found bwother's heawing aids too," Cathy said with a big grin and Jason felt relief.

"Thanks, Princess," Jason said and helped Jay put in his hearing aids and then took the car keys. With that they left to go join the rest of his family at the Manor.

* * *

After getting the manor and having a late breakfast with the family, even Tim and Riley, though Bruce was still holding a grudge against Tim. At the moment though they were letting the kids play before they turned them loose for the egg hunt.

Jason was sitting down in one the lawn chairs alone with just his siblings watching the kids while Barbara, Bruce, Alfred, Selina, and Gordon were off somewhere in the house doing who knows what.

"So how's the twins and Liza?" Dick asked awkwardly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Twins are as usual double the trouble. Cathy likes to talk non stop and Jay would rather be left alone. As for Liza well, she's Liza. What about you?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"Mar'i melted her teddy bear last week during a fit. It's safe to say that she defiantly got Star's powers. Johnny, Sarah, and Dj her are the terrible three, and would make the twins look like saints, now that they can walk and reach more stuff. Barbara handles all the chaos pretty well and is looking for a house in a suburban area outside Gotham since the apartments getting crowded. So if you see any for sale signs in your neighborhood give me a call," Dick said.

"I rather die again than let you live in my neighborhood, Dickhead," Jason said bluntly and Tim snorted.

"What about you, Timbo?" Jason asked and Tim glared at him for the stupid nickname.

"Bruce is still pissed at me. I don't know why he's holding a grudge about me adopting Riley and dating Lee. It's just ridiculous to be honest, I don't even know why I even bother coming if he was going to be like this, judgmental and shit. He honestly has no room to speak, he adopted Dick when he was twenty one and has dated both Talia and Selina and has children with both of them. I couldn't even bring Lee here with me today because I knew he was going to be a hypocritical bastard," Tim said bluntly and Dick looked shocked at Tim's out of character out burst and Jason didn't looked surprised and neither did Damian.

"The moral of this story, kiddies, is don't start a family until your thirties otherwise Daddy Bats will go bat shit crazy," Jason said looking at Damian and Helena.

"Tim...," Dick said quietly, having the big brother worried look on his face along with 'I'm hurt knowing you feel that way' look, and Tim looked at him.

"No, Dick. I'm done talking about it. Once the egg hunts over, Riley and I are leaving," Tim said calmly and things went quiet.

"So, Cass, how was Hong Kong?" Helena asked trying to break the tension.

"Good," Cass said curtly and then there was a scream from one the kids and Dick sighed.

"That would be one of mine," Dick said leaving the rest in silence and went to go see which on his kids got hurt. Seeing as he was calm about the whole ordeal goes to say that it was a common occurrence.

* * *

"Daddy! I found one!" Cathy said pointing up into a tree where a blue egg was in and Jason grabbed the egg for her and put it in the basket. Jay stalked behind them looking bored and was pouting as he carried his own basket that didn't have as many eggs as Cathy's.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Jason asked noticing the long face on his face.

"I don't like this," Jay said with a pout and Jason sighed.

"How about this, we find you a few more eggs and we'll call it quits for you?" Jason asked and Jay nodded in agreement. With that they found Jay five more eggs before they went back to the house together since Cathy was calling it quits as well.

Once everyone was done they went back inside and Tim said his good byes to everyone, but Bruce and left with Riley. After that they sat in the living room as they let the kids see what kind of candy they got from the Easter Bunny. Jason was dozing off on the couch and was almost asleep when his phone buzzed and he opened his eyes and pulled it out too see he got a text from Liza saying she got forced to work overtime and wouldn't be done until ten. He sighed and put his phone away and looked at the others.

"Liza's not coming, she got forced into working overtime, so we no longer have to wait for her for lunch," Jason said sounding frustrated. Shortly after that they went to go have lunch and have another family meal, though this one was filled with tension mainly because of Bruce's mood being bad due to Tim leaving with Riley.

* * *

A while after lunch Jason gathered the twins and walked out of the manor with Dick seeing them out. "Hey,um, I brought that thing you wanted me to bring do you still want it?" Dick asked as Jason put the twins in their car seats in the car.

"Yeah," Jason said finishing up and shutting the door and then faced Dick.

Dick then handed the object over to him and said,"I don't see why you didn't hide it at your place."

"If I did that Liza would have found it easily. She's a better detective then you would expect and she has like a sixth sense when it comes to things not being right, especially hidden things," Jason said bluntly putting the object in his pocket.

"I guess you're right, women have a nose for this kind of thing. After all Barbara found it and asked me about it," Dick said and Jason nodded and thanked him and got in his car and left. Once at his house he put the twins' candy up since there was no way he was going to let them eat it all and be bouncing off walls like speedster.

Jason then sat back on the couch tired and aching, he was like this not from the day, but from managing some drug lords the night before. "Daddy!" Cathy said her voice bringing Jason back from his doze.

"Yes, Princess?" Jason murmured tiredly.

"Can you bwaid my haiw?" Cathy asked holding up a hair bow.

"Yeah. Where's your brother?" Jason asked as he took the hair bow and started braiding Cathy's hair. He had learned to braid hair after Liza taught him too since she would be able to all the time.

"Playing with his awmy men. We're about to go outside," Cathy said as Jason finished the braid and tied it off with the bow.

"Not in your Easter outfit, go get changed then you can go outside and play. I got to start cooking dinner, so come in when it starts getting dark," Jason said and Cathy nodded and ran off. He then went to the kitchen and started prepping stuff so he could cook dinner. While he did so he heard the twins run by and out the back door to go play.

Once dinner was done it was getting dark so the twins came in and Jason sighed at the sight of them as finished setting the table. He had a even more new found respect for Alfred since the man has put up with not one, but six kids and Bruce as a child who have made messes. The twins were caked in mud, which Jason had expected which was exactly why he asked Cathy to change since she was wearing good clothes.

"Alright bath time. Who wants to go first," Jason said and Cathy pointed to Jay who grumbled in response.

"Alright, Jay," Jason said.

"Lady's fiwst," Jay said quickly and Cathy whined and Jay smiled innocently at her causing Cathy to stick her tongue at him.

"Sorry, Princess, but Jay's right, Lady's first," Jason said and picked Cathy up to go give her a bath first.

* * *

After the twins were bathed and everyone ate Jason put the twins to bed and put Liza's leftovers in the microwave before sitting on the couch. He was again about to go to sleep when the front door opened,waking him up, and Liza walked in looking exhausted and defeated. "Tough day?" Jason asked looking at her as she sat down her stuff on the coffee table and crashed beside him.

"I hate my boss," Liza groaned.

"Most people do. Dinner's in the microwave and before you come to bed take a shower you smell like a lab," Jason said standing up and stretching while yawning. He then walked over to the counter and grabbed an Easter egg and tossed it to Liza who barely caught it.

"Night, Eliza," Jason said and walked towards his room and he stopped when he heard her pop open the egg.

"W-what? You can't do this, this w-way! Jason, don't walk away from me," Liza said struggling to find her words and Jason smirked as he walked away just to annoy her.

"Yes or no?" he asked as he reached his bedroom door.

"Yes," Liza said from behind him.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to bed," Jason said and entered his room and shut his door leaving Liza completely lost of words.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. I promised that the story would even out and wouldn't be Liza centered once the twins were older and as you can see I can do that more now. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and comments, and please tell me what you thought and what you think this last scene was about. Anyway good night, Happy Easter, and kudos to you all.**


	37. Chapter 34

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Three months later:**

 **Jason:**

"Daddy, look at my dwawing!" Cathy said holding up a drawing of a dog, or at least Jason thought it was dog. Jason was lying on the couch of the living room miserable. He had had a run in with Bane a few days ago and it didn't end well for him, so now he had a broken leg and fractured ribs. Jason was also covered in bruises and had to use crutches to get around. Liza was suspicious of him as well, not buying the "I got hit by an angry Gothamite driver" story. He knew he couldn't keep her in the dark about him being the Red Hood forever especially with how smart she was.

"That's great, Princess, but can you let daddy rest for a while?" Jason questioned and Cathy pouted before running off. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping the day would go by quickly and easily, especially since he was stuck watching the twins alone thanks to Liza's asshole boss. That's when he felt a nudge on his shoulder and inwardly groaned.

"Cathy, please let me sleep," Jason begged keeping his eyes closed until he heard a sniffle and he opened his eyes seeing Jay. Jay had a cut on his head and Jason could tell there was a bruise forming around it as well.

"Hey, Buddy, what happened?" Jason asked worried.

"I fell," Jay mumbled his voice quivering a little. Jason then sat up and grabbed his crutches before getting up and heading towards his bathroom where he kept a miniature first aid kit. Luckily, Jay had gotten the message and followed and Cathy came out the twins room and joined in.

Once in the bathroom Jason stared down at the drawer, that he need to open, like it was the devil and sighed. "Cathy, can you open the drawer and get the white box from it?" Jason asked and Cathy did so. He then had to lumber himself to his bed and scramble on top of it before lifting Jay up beside him and then Cathy. Jason then grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wound on Jay's head and then put a bandage over it.

"There all better, now tell me what did you hit your head on?" Jason questioned curious.

"Nightstand," Jay stated quietly and Jason sighed and situated himself in bed and put a few pillows under his leg.

"You got to be careful, don't be running or jumping around corners or tables or nightstands, okay?" Jason asked and his son just nodded.

"Alright, now go play, I need a nap," Jason stated and closed his eyes, but he could still feels staring at him so open his eyes and saw the twins still sitting on his bed staring at him.

"Why?" Jay asked quietly tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"What we get?" Cathy asked crossing her arms in the way that reminded Jason of Liza when she blackmailing someone, namely, Damian.

Jason couldn't believe that his four year old daughter wasn't going to do as she was asked unless there was something in it for her. He wanted to be mad at her, but he had to think of all the times he pulled that card with Bruce. He sighed to tired to reprimand her and said,"I'll take you to Uncle Dick's."

"To loud," Cathy said with a pout and Jason blinked completely taken back because she was bargaining with him now. "Well, what do you want?" Jason questioned and Cathy grinned.

"Ice cweam and no Wiley," Cathy said confidently.

"I can't rid of your cousin, but I can get you ice cream and new toy," Jason suggested and Cathy just nodded.

"Thanks daddy!" Cathy said and hugged him and hopped down from the bed and ran off. He was officially worried about what he was going to have to deal with when Cathy was a teenager.

Jason then turned to Jay and asked,"Do you want ice cream and toy too?" and Jay shook his head no and lied down beside him. Jason sighed and closed his eyes allowing Jay to take a nap beside him.

* * *

 **Liza:**

Once Liza got home she glowered seeing that the couch was empty and Jason and the twins were no where to be seen. She then walked around until she finally checked her's and Jason's room and found her boys sleeping and Cathy sitting on the bed coloring Jason's cast. Liza bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of all the pink and red flowers, hearts, a colorful rainbow, and a unicorn. She than walked and Cathy looked up at her with a big grin.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Cathy asked innocently.

"Yes, but I'm disappointed in you," Liza said seriously and Cathy looked upset at this.

"You haven't put any glitter glue on it or hot glued bows on it or placed girly stickers on it! Have I not taught you anything!" Liza exclaimed quietly and Cathy giggled just a quietly. She then went to get other stuff for Jason's cast since she couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason woke up to Jay staring at him oddly, but with also with a look of pity, if I four year old could show understand such an emotion. "I'm sowry, Daddy...Cathy and Mommy got you," Jay said quietly and hopped down from the bed and left. Jason than looked down and saw his cast totally littered with rhinestone, glitter, strawberry short cake stickers, a unicorn, a rainbow, and several flowers and hearts. There was also in bold letter written on his cast saying "Look in the mirror" and he grabbed his crutches and went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom he saw what Liza had done. She had written across his forehead in big letters "Love U Dumbass" and his face went red. He then saw the sticky note on the mirror which stated that Dick, Barbara, Mar'i, and the triplets were coming over for dinner and his faced went even more red. "LIZA!" he yelled pissed off at the world at the moment.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done I hope you enjoyed it because it was a pain to write. Anyway thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, have a good day and kudos to you all.**


	38. Chapter 35

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Two months later:**

 **Jason:**

Staring at a headstone was always been a hard thing to do, especially when it belonged to a family member and it was on one's birthday. Jason was staring at the headstone of his and Liza's child. Liza was hanging back behind him with the Twins avoiding even a glance at it. It had been his idea to visit, he was determined to be better than Bruce, which meant he would visit his dead relatives, with the exception of his dead beat dad. His child would of been born in August, so as far he was concerned Percy deserved this visit. Liza had put up a fight not to go because what the Joker took away was to fresh on her mind.

After a eerie silence Liza finally walked over and took the flower at his hand and placed it on the grave. She stared at the headstone for a good while before letting got of the daisy she had picked from the garden and said,"Let's go, Jason, or we'll be late if we don't," and he complied and left with his family.

They drove in silence for the most part to the Wayne Manor. Bruce was hosting three things a charity ball, Jason's and Liza's engagement party, and Jason's birthday. Once to the manor he parked his car by the garage and got the twins out and walked with them and Liza into the manor. The first thing Jason noticed when he walked through the door was Roy sitting on the steps of the stairs beside Kor'i. It was a sad sight, Roy lost Lian and Kor'i didn't even remember her own daughter.

"Go on," Liza whispered and Jason kissed her on the temple before walking towards his old team.

He sat down beside Roy and said,"You know, I still don't have the slightest clue where the hell you get these ugly ass hats with corny logos and sayings on them," looking at the baseball cap Roy was wearing.

Roy just snorted and looked at him and smiled a little bit. "I still don't know how the hell Liza doesn't know about your night time job," Roy stated.

"I'm sure she knows, she just waiting for the right time to use it against me," Jason admitted, he would never ever underestimate his fiance.

"I am glad that to see you two happy," Kor'i said interrupting the two and Jason smiled a little.

"I miss the old days," Jason admitted, he did miss the days of just running around shooting bad guys, but he wouldn't trade his current life for it not even for every penny Bruce had.

"Yeah, me too. So you and Liza are finally going to tie knot, huh, birthday boy?" Roy asked leaning back against the stairs.

"I wish I had recorded my proposal it was hilarious," Jason stated and his old teammates looked at him curious.

"What did you do?" Roy questioned.

"I waited for her to get home and once she did I told her to take a shower and that leftovers were in the microwave. Then I tossed her an Easter egg with the ring inside and walked out of the room. She was so mad at me when she opened the egg," Jason stated and Roy chuckled.

"That's horrible. Aren't proposals suppose to be romantic?" Kor'i questioned.

"Yes, they are, but Jason always likes doing things the hard way," a voice said and the team turned and saw Liza there with her arms crossed.

"Liza, I'm sorry for your horrible proposal. It is nice to see you again," Kor'i said standing up and hugging Liza who returned it.

"When did you too start hanging out?" Jason asked wearily and Roy looked just as scared, Liza and Kor'i being friends could be dangerous.

"Barbara thought it would be nice to introduce me to Kor'i especially since Roy and you are best friends and all. We just sort of clicked after meeting, so we've kept in touch after helping Barbara pick out a wedding dress. Speaking of which, Silena set the date for our shopping spree on my birthday," Liza said with a sigh and Kor'i nodded and the girls walked away talking about the wedding.

"That's a dangerous pair," Roy muttered and Jason nodded.

"We're not going to be able to get away with anything," Jason grumbled, he was already kissing his nights off at the bar goodbye.

"I heard you finally quit smoking," Roy said and Jason cringed as he remembered how many nicotine patches he had to use and the Twizzlers he ate, just to have the feeling of something between his lips.

"I suggest you wait on start tying the knot with Kor'i because with Liza as her friend, Kor'i will, no doubt, be caught up on everything good and bad on earth. Which means goodbye drinking and any bad habits you have. Besides she made me quit even before we were dating back when she was still my hyperactive neighbor slash babysitter," Jason stated and Roy nodded.

Cathy then ran up to them and smiled and said,"Gwandpa, said to get you," and Jason and Roy stood up. Cathy then grabbed their hands and dragged to them to the foyer where most parties at the manor were hosted. His daughter then let go of his hand and dragged Roy to the food stand. Roy looked more than happy to help Cathy, which hurt Jason due to the fact Cathy was probably a cruel reminder that Lian was dead.

Jason walked over to where Liza was beside Bruce and once he joined them Bruce got everyone's attention to make the announcements.

* * *

After the party was over with Jason was more than happy to be home and crash on the couch. He watched with exhaustion as the twins played with their toys even, though, it was bedtime for them. Liza was in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"Jason, Cathy, Jay," Liza called from the kitchen and the twins looked up and ran to the kitchen. Jason then stood up and turned around seeing a birthday cake, his favorite to be exact. He walked to the kitchen and sat down in front of the cake since Liza had pulled the chair at the table where she wanted him seated. The cake had twenty-three candles in it and Liza put a birthday cap on his head.

"Bruce always does things over the top since he has all that money, but I figured that we would do something small and simple when we got home," Liza said and he smiled as she let the candles one by one. Liza cursed once she realized she bought the sparkling kind, before her and twins started to sing happy birthday.. Jason didn't care, though, he was just glad with how the day went.

 **To be continued:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit sad, but cute and humorous at the same time. There will be one or two chapter before I start the next spin off story. Thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	39. Chapter 36

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Five months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was laying in bed with his eyes closed trying to sleep, it was later in the morning and he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep since getting home earlier that morning. He had gotten home around four, the Joker had gotten loss and had been running around all over Gotham, and he hadn't left for home until the psychopath was in Arkham. The clown had already done to much damage and he hadn't wanted anymore to take place. After he got home he tried to go to sleep, but even as he closed his eyes he could feel the nightmares coming, so he lied in bed awake.

Liza was still asleep, she had gravitated towards him as soon as he was in bed, so she was currently using him as a pillow drooling on his shirt. She was for once not having a nightmare, but was mumbling something about bacon eating her food on an island and pirates. He wasn't sure where that dream stemmed from, but he was jealous that he couldn't have a pleasant dream like that instead of nightmares about the Joker.

He felt as if he was finally going to fall asleep when he heard his door crack open. "Wake him up," Cathy whispered to Jay who glared at his younger twin.

"No, you wake him up," Jay countered quietly. Jason's eyes opened and he moved Liza off of him before sitting up and the twins went quiet seeing he was awake. Jason then climbed out of bed and opened the door the rest of the way and looked at the twins.

"Good mowning, Daddy," Cathy said with a smile staring up at him. Jason just nodded, to tired to sleep to speak at the moment. He was amazed by how big the twins were, they would be five in a couple of months. Jay was almost a head taller than Cathy, who was on the short side, but other than height and less baby fat they looked the same.

"Isn't Mommy supposed to be at work?" Jay asked sounding out supposed so it wasn't said wrong.

Jason looked over at the clock that said it was nine meaning Liza was an hour late. He then raised an eyebrow at his son trying to remember if he ever taught him to tell time, yet. "Jay, can you tell time?" Jason asked and Jay shook his head no and pointed to the window.

"Mommy's use-," Jay started, but stopped having trouble with the word.

"Usually?" Jason offered.

"Yeah that word. She's usu-," Jay said trailing off again and glared getting frustrated with himself.

"Usually," Jason said again and Jay nodded.

"Gone before me and Cathy are awake," Jay said and Jason nodded, he needed to spend more time working with them on their speech. Cathy couldn't pronounce her R's well and Jay was obviously having trouble with bigger words, but was challenging himself by trying to say them.

"Alright, go one to the kitchen and I'll get you two some breakfast after I wake Liza," Jason stated and the two ran off to the kitchen. He then turned and walked back over to his bed and shook Liza. Liza only groaned and slapped at his hand, but he shook her again and this time she was awake.

"What?!" she demanded, she had been moody the past week and he was letting slide, but now it was the beginning of the second week and the last day of January.

"You're late for work," Jason said annoyed and Liza just stared at him.

"Why are you mad?" Liza asked looking quite pissed that he was even annoyed with her.

"You've been flat out bipolor all last week and now it's happening this week, it's frustrating to deal with," Jason snapped with annoyance in his tone and with venom in his words. He didn't like being mean to Liza, but she made things difficult once acting like that.

Liza just stared at him and her eyes watered and with that she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow starting to cry. Jason sighed seeing as to how he couldn't win and walked out of the room while pulling his cell phone out to call Liza's work.

"This is Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs how can I help you?" the lady at the front desk answered once Jason called.

"My fiance, Eliza Atlas, is an employee there. I'm calling her in sick today, since she's been real moody lately and I don't want her going to work and killing everyone," Jason stated and woman laughed.

"I've noticed her mood swings as well, you're not going crazy. Anyway, I'll tell the boss that she's sick and won't be coming today, good luck," the woman said with one last laugh and hung up, leaving Jason confused. He sighed and went to the kitchen and fixed the twins something to eat.

Jason made another call while the twins ate, he was still exhausted and felt like he would pass out and didn't want to leave the twins unattended, while he slept and Liza dealt with her mood swings. "Jason?" Dick asked over the phone startling Jason, he had been expecting Tim to answer not Dick. He quickly came to the conclusion, that he's so tired that he called the wrong number.

"Sorry, wrong number," Jason muttered.

"No, don't hang up, Jaybird, what's wrong? You sound horrible?" Dick questioned worried.

Jason sighed and answered,"I'm just tired, I haven't slept since getting home last...I meant to call, Tim, to see if he would take the twins for the day."

"I can take them for the day, Jason, Barbara went out of town and has the triplets, so it's just me and Mar'i," Dick stated.

"Aren't the triplets to much of a handful for one person?" Jason questioned.

"For anyone else, yes, but despite their age, they're scared of their mother," Dick said with a chuckle, but he sounded as if he knew his children's pain, which was probably true since Barbara was a scary woman.

"I'll be there soon," Dick said and hung up after a moment of awkward silence.

"Are you two finished with your cereal?" Jason asked and the twins nodded.

"Alright, go get dressed, you're going to Uncle Dick's for the day," Jason said taking their bowls and putting them in the sink as the twins ran off to get dressed. He sighed and fixed himself something to eat and he ate as he waited for the kids to get ready.

By time he finished and helped the twins finished getting ready, by time Dick and Mar'i got there. He opened the door for the twins and helped Dick put the twin's car seats in his car and helped loud the twins. "Thanks, Dickhead," Jason said after saying bye to the twins.

Dick stared at him for a moment suspiciously before saying,"Something else is bothering you, spill it," and Jason huffed. He still couldn't get away from with anything with Dick being his overbearing big brother self.

"It's just, Liza, she's been overly moody for over a week," Jason confessed to tired to fight to keep stuff to himself.

Dick looked thoughtful for a moment then asked,"Has she been really angry one second, then happy the next as if nothing happens, and cries over little stuff that shouldn't matter?"

"Yes...," Jason answered and Dick smirked.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Jason, but I have to go be the fun Uncle and take the kids to the zoo and get ice cream and toys," Dick said and Jason's brow furrowed.

"Dick, you can't just ask a question like that and leave once you obviously know something," Jason nearly whined and Dick just gave his creepy ass cackle and got in his car and left taking his kids and his answers with him.

"Damn, Golden Boy," Jason grumbled and went back inside, to get some sleep before figuring out what was wrong with Liza.

 **To be continued:**

 **One more chapter done and one more chapter to go before I start the next spin off story. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also the creepy cackle I was talking about is the one Dick had as Robin in the show Young Justice. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	40. Chapter 37

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **Five months later:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was overwhelmed, but happy all the same. A lot had happened, the twins turned five and would start school in August, Liza was pregnant, and Tim was engaged. The month was going to be crazy as well, he would find out the gender of his baby and get married all in one week. Jason was currently sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Liza lied on the couch.

"We still haven't came up with names," Liza said as they stared at the television. Jay and Cathy were sitting on each side of Jason, one was mad and the other happy about getting a new sibling. Cathy was determined to have a sister to dress up and play dolls with. Jay on the other hand didn't want another sibling and said, that he didn't want another annoying kid in the house. Jason was pretty sure Jay was like that since his cousins were mostly girls who tried to put makeup and a dress on him and just tortured the poor kid.

"I haven't thought about it," Jason admitted and could feel Liza glower at him for a moment.

"Well, we only need to agree on the first names, I've already have the middle names decided," Liza said and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't ask me on my opinion on this?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, I figure you would agree on the middle names. If it is a boy the baby will have your middle name, Peter, and if it is a girl the middle name will be, Lian," Liza said and Jason gave a small smile, he couldn't help, but agree with Liza, especially on the girl's middle name.

"Then we need to pick out names," Jason confirmed and Cathy looked mesmerized by the conversation, and Jay just looked off into space glumly.

"Can I help pick out a name?" Cathy asked and Liza laughed.

"Of course," Liza stated and Jason reminded silent as he thought of names. He was actually having trouble with it, since he never got a say in this kind of thing before.

"What about Matt, like after your father?" Jason asked and Liza looked thoughtful.

"Toby!" Cathy suggested and Jason immediately knew that she heard the name from Good Luck Charlie.

"Both are cute and will go on the list of boy names. I was thinking about maybe Andrew or Jeremy," Liza said with a shrug and Jason shook his head no not liking either of those names.

"What about you, Jj, any suggestions?" Liza asked the quiet kid. The little boy stood up and stretched he was getting pretty tall, but he was still little.

"Maliah, now leave me alone," Jay mumbled and stormed off. Jason was pretty sure he had ever seen that much brooding in a child, was Damian. If he had been actually blood related to Bruce, Jason would be convinced that brooding was genetic.

"Well, we got an answer form him, that counts for something," Jason replied and Liza hummed in response.

"He gave me my number one girl name, though. It's funny because that was my sister's Adeline's middle name," Liza said with a chuckle and Jason smiled deciding that is it was a girl, that it would be Maliah Lian Todd. That's when the door bell rang and Jason looked bewildered, since he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Liza, take Cathy and Jay, to the back bedroom...Just as a precaution," Jason ordered and Liza got up and grabbed Cathy disappearing down the hall. Jason knew he was being paranoid, but after so many incidents with the Joker he had that right. With that he grabbed the gun he had hidden under the coffee table out, then pulled the clip of bullets out from under the couch cushion.

He put the clip in the gun and pulled the hammer back and went to the door. Jason looked out the eye hole and sighed in relief seeing Roy instead of someone else. "Liza, come on out it's just Roy!" Jason yelled while unclocking the gun and then opened the door for his red headed friend.

"Jason, I need your help," Roy stated and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Jason asked taking in Roy's appearance, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Someone took Lian's body," Roy replied, his voice hollow, and his words echoing in Jason's ears.

 **To be continued:**

 **Dun, dun, dun! Alight this is last chapter of this story for a little bit. I will be working on the spin off story, that I will be publishing about now. It is called Lost Little Red Riding Hood. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the comments, follows, favs, good night, and kudos to you all.**


	41. Chapter 38

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **July 16th:**

 **Jason:**

"Are you sure that you'll be fine alone with Cathy?" Jason asked worried, he had asked the same question a few times now. Liza smiled at him then grimaced as she was kicked rather hard. She was seven months pregnant and didn't want to leave her alone, even if he was just going to a baseball game for a few hours.

"I know your hungry, one moment with your Daddy...Yes, Jason, we'll be fine. Now go take Jay and enjoy some time with your brothers," Liza stated and draped her arms around his neck standing her tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

"Ew," Cathy squealed at the sight of her parents kissing.

"Gross!" Jay agreed at the same time as his younger twin. Liza broke the kiss off quickly, though, due to the baby kicking her hardly. Jason looked down at her swollen stomach he had felt the kick himself due to the fact her stomach had been against his. He smiled a little and Liza grumbled something incoherent and walked away to go get something to eat. Cathy looked up at Jason with her big eyes and held her arms out for Jason to pick her up.

"Bye, Daddy, love you," Cathy said hugging Jason after he picked her up.

"Love you too, Princess, be good you your mommy," Jason said and gave her a kiss on the head before putting on the ground. He turned towards Jay who was still standing to the side holding his catching mitt.

"Do you have your hearing aids?" Jason asked and Jay nodded.

"Bye, Liza," Jason called out and heard a muffled bye before he left the house with Jay.

* * *

Once at the stadium Jason walked with Jay to where their seats were and saw Dick, Damian, and Tim were already there. Damian was playing on his phone while Dick was having a one sided conversation with him. Tim on the other hand was asleep in his seat, obviously tired from a night's work. Jason and Jay then squeezed passed the others and took their seats.

"Jeez, when was the last time we were all together, without the others?" Dick asked as they sat down.

"Never, in public" Damian mumbled and Jason had to agree the only time it was just them was when someone escaped Arkham. Jason glanced at Jay who was looking all around him amazed by all the people and how big the stadium was.

"What do you think, Jay?" Jason asked curiously, looking at the look of amazement on his son's face.

"It's loud," Jay stated recovering from his sense of awe and his stubborn mask was back on. Jason smiled, and ruffled Jay's hair who swatted at his hand annoyed. When the game started Jason woke Tim up who looked at him with a slight glare.

"What's up with the glare, Timbo?" Jason asked and Tim sighed and rubbed his face.

"Drake is in a bad mood because his fiance left him to protect him," Damian stated and Dick elbowed the teenager.

"Damn gang," Tim muttered under his breath and Jason sighed, the kid could never get a break from his bad luck.

"Hey, don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea," Jason stated and Tim huffed and slumped into his seat.

"What's that?" Jay asked getting Jason's attention and he saw him point at the mascot.

"That's the mascot, they entertain the crowd and do funny things," Jason replied and Jay simply said oh as an answer. The old Todd couldn't help, but feel proud of his son he was speaking a lot more than he usually did. Looking at Jay now, Jason realized how grown his five year old son was. Jay was tanner than his sister and a half a head taller as well. He had freckles and due to his complexion and wild black hair his teal eyes stood out. Jay was a lot like Jason as well, he wore his red hoodie a much as he could and was stubborn and ill tempered a lot like how Jason had been as a child-minus the fowl language and no innocence.

"Hey, Jj, do you play any sports?" Dick asked getting Jay's attention who just shook his head no, "What, no sports? Come on, Jason!"

"He just turned five not to long ago, Dick, if he wants to play a sport he'll say something," Jason stated, he wasn't going to say anything, but once the game was over he was hoping Jay would want to play baseball.

"Introducing him to sports, wouldn't be an bad idea, Jason...I got Riley involved in karate and Cass got her involved in ballet, when she was five," Tim stated and Jay leaned back against his seat listening to his uncles and father talk as if he wasn't there.

"I got Mar'i involved in gymnastics...Well, Barbara insisted, so I did," Dick said and Jason sighed.

"Jay, tell them are there any sports you are interested in so they'll leave me alone?" Jason asked/pleaded with his son.

Jay didn't even look at his uncles and said,"No," rather bluntly and Damian snorted. Jason, Tim, and Dick on the other hand didn't know if the kid was saying no to Jason's question or if he didn't like any sports. After that the group went silent and they focused on the baseball game.

* * *

It was halfway through the game when Jason felt Jay tug on his sleeve and he looked at the younger ravenette. "What is it, Buddy?" Jason questioned.

"I'm hungry," Jay stated and Jason nodded before standing up and Jay followed. Jason looked at the crowded food court then looked at Jay who was struggling to keep up with his longer strides. With that he stopped walking and picked Jay up and looked at the food stands.

"How does a hot dog sound?" Jason asked and Jay simply nodded and he headed to the hot dog stand. After he stood in line a while he finely got his chilly dog and Jay's hot dog and he headed back to their seats. Jason put Jay on his feet and he went to his seat and climbed into it, skillfully juggling his hot dog at the same time. He then took his own seat and started to eat his food.

Tim glanced at them and their food for a moment before getting up to get his own. Damian stopped him along the way and handed him a twenty asking for cheese pizza. To much of Jason's and Dick's surprised Tim complied and went to go get some food. When he came back he handed Damian his pizza and change before sitting down and eating his own slice of pizza. Dick's stomach then growled and he finally went to get food himself and ended coming back with five miniature helmets of ice cream and handed one to the each of them.

Jay looked at his ice cream and smiled for once before eating his oreo ice cream. Jason glanced at Jay and shook his head and took a bite of his strawberry ice cream, Liza had corrupted his son. He tried to get Jason to like strawberry ice cream and cake, but being the mama's boy Jay was he gravitated towards Liza's love for chocolate; luckily he had succeeded with Cathy and hopefully he would get child number three on board.

* * *

At the end of the game Jason had to carry Jay out of the stadium since he had fallen asleep. Jay had chocolate all over his face and now had a baseball cap on, since Tim had bought him one. Jason had taken Jay's hearing aids out and put them in his pocket, since Jay wasn't suppose to sleep with them in. Tim was walking with him since Dick and Damian had already split. "If you need to talk about, Lee, you can always come to me or Liza," Jason offered as he put Jay in his car seat and buckled him in.

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine, though, I have Riley and Cass has been over a lot as well; even Tam has been hanging out with me," Tim said and Jason nodded, glad that his younger brother had people other than him and Liza to make sure he was alright.

"Well, I'll let you get going," Tim said and left, while Jason got in the car and started to go home.

* * *

Once home Jason carried Jay through the door and found Liza sitting on the couch looking miserable. "Rough day?" Jason asked as he closed the door while shifting Jay in his grip.

"Your child is a little kick boxer," Liza stated and Jason smiled a little. Every time Liza got annoyed with being pregnant or had a rough hormonal day, the baby was considered his child.

"I think she gets that from you," Jason stated and Liza snorted before, with much effort, getting up. She walked over and brushed some of Jay's unruly hair out his face-the best she could with the hat on- and raised an eyebrow seeing the chocolate on his face.

"Dick bought him ice cream...Where's Cathy?" Jason asked noticing the energetic blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"She's outside playing. Now go get him cleaned up while I check on the food," Liza stated and walked away. Jason complied and woke Jay up who just rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Jason stated and put Jay's hearing aids in for him. He then carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the sink and got a wash cloth and get it wet before he wiped Jay's face off. Jason then put Jay on his feet and his son rubbed his eyes again.

The back door could be heard opening, "Dinner!" Liza yelled and Jay's eyes widened hearing his mom and walked out of the bathroom. Jason followed Jay towards the kitchen and the quiet kid hug Liza's legs. He huffed, his father son bonding was over now that Jay was with his mom. Cathy then came inside covered in dirt and saw Jason and tackled his legs.

"Daddy! I have a question!" Cathy exclaimed and Jason picked her up not caring about the dirt.

"What's your question, Princess?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, Mommy said yes, but she said I had to ask you...Can we get a puppy? Please!" Cathy begged and Jason looked at Liza who was smirking as she fixed everyone's plates.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. Everyone was asking for more time between Jason and Jay, I hoped I satisfied your request. I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been busy with school and life. I should be able to update more. Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	42. Chapter 39

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **July 24th:**

 **Jason:**

Jason was being worked like a slave by Liza. She couldn't do any heavy lifting, so that meant he had to carry the twin's furniture upstairs, after taking it apart, then rebuild it. Though, she was doing some work as well, she was tending to the flower beds with Cathy. Jay was trying to help him and was still wearing his baseball cap. Jason was moving the twins into separate bedrooms upstairs and moving the guest room into Liza's old room. Then he had to set up the nursery in the twin's old room.

Luckily, the twin's rooms and the guest room were easy to set up, since neither room had much furniture. Jay was also dragging what he could out of his and Cathy's toys upstairs and into their rooms. Jason took a small break, then brought up the toys Jay couldn't get. "Are we still going today?" Jay asked curiously, he had started to talk more since the game.

"I don't know, Jay, your mother and I got a lot of work today. We need to paint the nursery and set it up," Jason stated and Jay frowned.

"But you promised, Cathy, we would go today," Jay said sounding a bit disappointed. Jason sighed, he knew he had promised he would take the twins to get a puppy today, but now he was busy.

"I know, but just because we don't go today doesn't mean we won't go tomorrow," Jason said trying to reassure his son.

"But Mommy has work tomorrow...Cathy's going to cry," Jay stated and Jason looked at his son, it was the most he has ever heard him say in a day. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't want to break a promise. He couldn't deal with two upset five year olds at the moment and them crying would stress Liza, which wasn't good for her or the baby.

Jason sighed once more and looked at his son and said, "I'm not going to say no about going today, but if I can't take you then I guess I can see if Tim could," and he walked downstairs to check on the girls. He didn't have to go outside, luckily, because he found Liza and Cathy in the kitchen downing water bottles.

Liza finished drinking and looked at Jason and said, "I called, Damian, to get the twins to take them to the kennels...Cathy has been talking nonstop about a puppy and since we need to finish things here and some alone time I just asked him. Are you okay with that?" Jason sighed in relief glad that she was one step ahead this time. Damian would be a better choice than Tim to take the twins to get a puppy, since he knew more about the animals.

"Yeah, that's fine. What color are we painting the nursery again?" Jason asked walking closer to his wife and he noticed how sweaty she was. He still had to buy the paint for the nursery, so he figured he would by it while the twins were gone.

"I was thinking a mint green color, with some gray accents," Liza suggested and Jason just nodded, he wasn't very good at decorating so he left designing to her. He looked at how miserable she looked and she started drinking more water and Cathy didn't look much better.

"You and Cathy should stay inside, it's to hot for you two be working outside," Jason said leaving no room for argument in his tone. Liza huffed, but didn't argue instead leaned against the counter.

"Daddy, we planted picked some daisies. Do you see how pretty they are!" Cathy exclaimed and pointed at the table and Jason looked and saw some the vase.

"Their pretty, Princess...Go get your shoes on and tell your brother to do the same, I'm sure your Uncle Damian will be here soon," Jason stated and Cathy ran off leaving him alone with Liza.

"You know, you shouldn't work so hard, especially in the heat," Jason said and Liza just nodded looking tired. She winced some,suddenly, the baby must have kicked her again.

"I swear this child is going to break my back or something...Little kick boxer," Liza stated turning around and opening the fridge. Jason chuckled and leaned back against the sink and watched his wife dig through the fridge. He looked up hearing what sounded like a herd of elephants upstairs and sighed.

"No running!" Jason yelled and the stomping stopped, there was then movement on the stairs and the twins made their way to the kitchen. Liza pulled out a thing of strawberries and a container of whip cream. Jason smirked a little, it seemed like he was going to get another fan or strawberries after all.

"Are you two ready?" Jason asked and faced the twins who nodded. Then there was a knock on the door, so Jason pushed himself off the counter and went to the door and opened it. Damian was standing there with his usual smug look and his sharp green eyes looked at him. The sixteen year old had gotten rather tall, he was now a little past Jason's shoulder, but he was as about as built as Dick; no where near Bruce's size, yet.

"Hello, Todd. Where are the twins, I wish to get this favor done with rather quickly, I have places to be and people to avoid," Damian stated bluntly and the twins quickly ran to their father's side and gave him a quick hug before bounding off towards Damian's car without so much as a goodbye.

Jason felt a little upset by that, but figured to let it slide since the twins were excited about the same thing for once. "Good, they seem to be on the same page," Damian stated and glanced over his shoulder watching them get in the back of the car.

"Only one puppy, Damian, and try to get them to agree on a small breed," Jason stated and Damian scoffed and replied with a whatever before leaving. He sighed, he wasn't going to bother getting Damian to take the car seats for the twins. Jason then walked inside and to try and get Liza to take a nap before he went to the store.

* * *

When the twins came home the nursery was painted and set up and Liza was napping again. He was in the middle of cooking dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Jason stopped what he was doing and went to the door and opened it and immediately regretted letting Damian take the twins to the kennels. This was because Damian came back with three puppies instead of one.

"Don't have a heart attack, Todd, only two off these are yours. The Miniature Australian Shepherd is going to Riley, as pay back against Drake on our last mission. The husky and the Corgi are yours. I took the liberty to buy the supplies you would need as well," Damian stated and the twins walked inside carrying their puppies. Damian had Riley's puppy on a leash that was around his list, then handed Jason the two bags of puppy food and the bag with bowls and toys in it.

Jason looked at the puppies the twins had and frowned. He then looked back at Damian and asked, "What happened to one small dog?"

"I told you, I have places to be, Todd. They couldn't agree on a puppy and they were taking to long, so I solved the issue. Now if you excuse me, I have revenge to exact on Drake," Damian said picking up the blue eyed puppy and turned and left. Jason groaned and shut the door and turned to meet the new attentions of the family. Jay was playing with the gray and white husky, while Cathy was holding the corgi like a baby.

"So...What are their names?" Jason asked curiously, it was to late to get rid of one of the puppies, because the twins were attached already.

"That's Mikah and this is Kit. Mikah's a girl and Kit's a boy," Cathy said happily and Jason frowned, he was going to have to fix the puppies quick because he didn't want them multiplying in the future.

"That's cool," Jason stated and trailed off, he was now regretting giving into Cathy's puppy dog eyes.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Jason has to deal with twins, a hormonal wife with a baby on the way, and now two puppies. Then there's the fact that Damian's revenge against Tim is giving Riley a puppy, I think he's going soft. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please let me know what you think of this chapter. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	43. Chapter 40

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **August 10th:**

 **Jason:**

"Are you sure you want to go...I mean you can defiantly wait another year," Jason stated, he had been dreading and dreaming of this current day. It was the twin's first day of school and Jason found himself not prepared for it. Once again the twins shared two separate opinions on the matter of leaving their parents all day. Cathy was bouncing on her feet at the bus stop in excitement ready to make friends, while Jay was another story. He didn't like the idea of being away from his parents or the idea of being around a bunch of noisy kids. The two looked so grown up with their backpacks on and in clothes that weren't stained with dirt.

"Yep," Cathy said popping her p at the end then grinned up at her father. She was wearing some light jean colored capris and a green plaid shirt that had it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Helena had taken twins clothes shopping and decided to give Cathy a preppy style, where as Jay just got jeans and plain t-shirts of various colors.

"No," Jay stated and latched onto Jason's leg. Jason sighed ignoring the stifled laughs of other parents who were waiting for the bus to come. He had already had this problem with Jay during open house a week before, so he wasn't surprised to be having it again.

"You have to go Jay, besides who's going to watch after Cathy?" Jason asked and Jay paused, taking that into consideration and reluctantly letting go of his father's leg. The bus then pulled up and came to a stop and before Jay could change his mind, Cathy grabbed his wrist and excitedly pulled him onto the bus. Jason waved bye to the twins as the bus pulled away, it had gone smoother than he had hoped. With that Jason turned and walked back to the house and once inside he was greeted by the sight of Liza struggling to put her converse on.

"I really wish you would go ahead and get a maternity leave from work, instead of working around weapons all day eight months pregnant," Jason stated and helped Liza with her shoes nevertheless.

Liza huffed and crossed her arms the best she could as she watched Jason put the shoes on her feet and tie them. "I'm only supervising, Jason, so it's not like I'm doing heavy lifting or going near any of the chemicals," Liza replied and got her feet. She was wearing black maternity slacks and a white tank top with a blue pinstripe, unbuttoned dress shirt.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Jason stated and stood up.

"Then look at it this way...You get some alone time. Now can you drive me to work?" Liza questioned and Jason nodded. He then walked over the back door and looked out it and watched Mikah and Kit for a moment for he turned and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

* * *

After dropping Liza off at work he went home dealt with the puppies. Jason then spent the rest of the day keeping the dogs from chewing things up and getting into things that wasn't theirs. When they had finally settled down and went sleep, Jason was going to take a nap as well until he saw the time. He had to bolt out the door and jog down to the bus stop and wait for the twins.

The bus showed up ten minutes later and the twins and a few other kids got off. "Daddy!" Cathy exclaimed and ran to Jason, who picked her up easily.

"Hey, Princess, how was your day?" Jason asked while Jay walked over looking happy.

"It was cool, Daddy, I made some friends. Jay made some friends, too, he talked so much," Cathy stated and Jason put her down. She was obviously happy that her brother actually came out of his shell and talked to someone other than her.

Jason raised raised an eyebrow hearing that Jay actually made some friends. He walked with the twins back to the house and saved his questions for when they were inside. "Alright, spill who are your new friends?" Jason asked walking to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"I made a whole group of friends! There's Dana, Jackie, Bobbi, Chelsea, and Nelson...They're really nice. Riley and Mar'i has the same recess as us, it was cool. We got to meet their friend named Bunny," Cathy stated happily and Jason nodded.

He looked over at Jay and asked, "What about you, who did you meet?" and Jay looked up from entertaining Mikah.

"Maxine, Nissa, Rosalie, Howard, and Terry," Jay replied frankly and went back to playing tug-a-war with Mikah.

 **To be continued:**

 **Sorry, it was short, but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Liza's baby will be introduced soon, as well. Thank you for reviewing and please give me your thoughts on this chapter. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	44. Chapter 41

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **A month later:**

 **September 2nd:**

 **Jason:**

The twins had been invited to Dana Tan's birthday party and since Liza was working late, Jason had to take them. Cathy then got invited to spend the night at Dana's and Jay went home with his best friend Terry McGinnis and was going to spend the night there. After getting Liza home and waiting for her to sleep, he was up for a calm night of patrolling. Of course, nothing ever went as planned for Jason and he ended getting into a fight with Scarecrow.

"What's with the new get up, was your old costume to kiddish?" the Red Hood asked looking over Scarecrow. His mask was certainly creepier and now had visible gas filters, the hood he wore gave him an ominous look, though, what stood out the most was the gauntlet on his right hand. It had needles on the end and reminded Jason of Freddy Krueger's gloves almost. Jonathan Crane didn't like his taunt, though, and lunged at Jason swiftly. The man was thinner than Jason and even quicker, so when he managed to catch Jason's arm with his claw the Red Hood cursed and kicked the guy off of him.

Jason was luckily prepared for situations like this, so he yanked his helmet and threw it at Scarecrow nailing him in the face. Scarecrow fell backwards and knocked the back of his head against the ground-hard-and knocked himself out. Jason didn't pay much mind to him after that and dug a vial of the antidote from his jacket and used it. After a few minutes, it became obvious to Jason that the antidote wasn't working because he starting to see things. "Damn it," Jason cursed and walked over to his helmet and picked it and put it on.

"Oracle, I got Crane...He got me with his toxin...It's a new strain," Jason muttered over the com like and he looked around paranoid. That's when he heard that damn laugh and saw the outline of the Joker in the shadows.

"Hood, stay put. I'm sending Nightwing to your location," Oracle responded, but at that point Jason wasn't paying attention to her.

"You're not real...You're still in Arkham," Jason said to himself out loud only to be met with more laughter.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Hoodie, this is real...Oh, look at the time. I have to go, I'll be sure to say hi to your wife and kiddies for you!" the Joker exclaimed and turned and ran the other way. Jason felt the fear swell in his chest and without hesitation he ran after the green haired bastard. He stopped running when he found himself in a warehouse.

Jason walked slowly and cautiously, until he was met with a gruesome sight that would never be unseen. Liza lied on the floor in a pool of blood, her eyes were open and blank, and her mouth was slight parted. She was dead, but what really made Jason sight was the fact that her stomach had been ripped open and the baby was gone. He couldn't look away or stop shaking, until he heard a rocking noise. Jason turned and saw the Joker in a rocking chair holding a baby wrapped in his purple blazer.

"Finally, decided to join the party, Pumpkin. I can't say I'm not disappointed you missed the fun. Luckily, I recorded it! HaHAhaHa!" the Joker laughed and Jason pulled his gun and pointed it at the Joker.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jason roared and the Joker clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at him.

"Sh, you'll wake the baby and ruin the show," Joker stated and Jason felt something grab him from behind but he shrugged it off and kept his gun pointed at the maniac. A tv then came on in the background getting Jason's attention and his heart dropped again. On the television was Jay and Cathy, both wearing the Robin costume and bound. The Joker then walked onto the screen with a crowbar and walked towards the twins.

"Daddy?" Cathy asked from beside him and Jason turned his head and saw the twins broken and bruised standing of to the side. Liza was there as well with a glare on her face that accused him of her their deaths.

"No...," Jason muttered and felt a prick on his neck and everything went black.

* * *

Jason woke up in his bed at home and Liza was sitting beside the bed in the rocking chair from the nursery. "What happened?" Jason asked his memory was fuzzy and he sat up. Liza's eyes narrowed and she punched him in the shoulder and he grunted.

"What happened was that Damian lied to me! He said you quit the superhero business after you died as Robin! Apparently, not because Bruce called me last night after Dick got you back to the fucking cave under his mansion! Your the Red Hood! You kicked me out of my home! You were the one who knocked me out! Damn it, Jason! You scared me! I thought you were going to die!...Fuck, now I'm crying," Liza rambled and tears ran down her face due to hormones. Jason remained silent and got out of the bed and pulled Liza to her feet and held her the best he could.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jason said calmly and quietly. Liza sniffled and muttered something about hate being pregnant and hormones, while Jason realized how quiet it was.

"The twins?" Jason asked and Liza pulled away and was about to reply when they heard the front door open. Jason looked one more time at his wife before walking out of their bedroom and into the living room and found Tim with the twins and Riley.

"Finally, awake. I took them to the zoo, apparently the twins have never gone before," Tim stated keeping the conversation casual since the twins didn't know about their night lives.

"I've never got around to taking them, did they have the Halloween decorations out or were they put away?" Jason asked curiously.

"They're put away," Tim stated with a slight nod and Liza walked into the living room and smiled at him, brightly.

"It feels like forever since I've last seen you," Liza stated and gave Tim a hug as a greeting. Jason took that as his cue to greet his children and niece. He could finally recall what he had seen the night before, so seeing his children and wife unharmed and safe was refreshing.

"How was the zoo?" Jason asked and the three kids started talking about all the animals they saw and the cool things they did. Jason just listened and gave an reply every once in a while, just enjoying the moment.

 **To be continued:**

 **PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I'm going to flat out say it instead of beating around the bush. Jason feels to out of character and I want him to go back to being how he was in the beginning of the story. Which means, a brooding and more serious Jason Todd, but I also want him to be darker and cynical. I also want to focus a lot more on the superhero life. Now the only way, I can think to do that is to kill off Liza-not the baby- just Liza. After all, all good things must come to a end.**

 **There's something I want your opinion on, though, should I end this story after Liza's death and do a sequel taking place afterwards? If so would you read it? If not just tell me to continue it on this story.**

 **Anyway, besides that, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please, I beg you, please review-everyone- and tell me what you think. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	45. Chapter 42

**I don't own anything, but the twins and Liza.**

* * *

 **September 15th:**

 **Jason:**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Jason asked worried while Liza who smiled at him. She had finally gotten maternity relieve from her job, but now she was driving Jay to school. Cathy had gotten sick with a bug and since Nico insisted that his mom took him to school for the day, Jason was stuck at home.

"You worry to much, Jason Todd," Liza said and draped her arms around his neck and smiled into a kiss. Jason didn't know why she always seemed to make his chest ache when she did that, but he wouldn't change it. Liza only pulled away when they heard footsteps jogging down the stairs. Jay gave them a disgusted look and grabbed his backpack from beside the couch and put it on.

"You ready, Jj?" Liza asked and Jay nodded. Liza opened the door and unlocked the car and watched Jay run to it and climb in.

"Once I get back, maybe we can watch and movie or something," Liza said and Jason kissed her one last time and watched her leave.

* * *

Jason paced back and fourth waiting for Liza to get back. She had been gone longer than she should have and she wouldn't answer her phone. He was really starting to panic when his phone rang. "Hello," Jason stated answering the phone in a speed that would make Flash impressed.

"Is this Jason Todd?" a woman asked and Jason felt anxiety set in, he did not feel good about this call.

"Yes," Jason confirmed his tongue felt heavy with dread.

"Your wife and son have been in an accident. They're at Gotham General Hospital...," the lady stated and Jason stopped listening to her after that. He moved on autopilot, numb and thoughtless. Jason heard the car disconnect and he went to his contacts and pressed the number on top of his list.

"Master Jason, you never call is something the matter?" Alfred asked having beat Bruce to the house phone once again.

"Alfred," Jason said nearly choking on his word, he hadn't really expecting him to be the one to answer his phone call.

There was a pause for a moment before Bruce asked, "Jason, what happened?"

"I-...I need a ride to Gotham General Hospital...Someone needs to watch Cathy," Jason stated his voice sounded devoid of any emotion before he hung up. He then went to his bedroom and got dressed to go to the hospital.

* * *

 **Bruce:**

When Bruce pulled up in a car at Jason's house he noticed things were off immediately. Jason was sitting on the front step of the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt-it was backward-, but what threw Bruce off was the two different shoes and the lack of jacket for the cold air. The second thing Bruce noticed was that the car was gone and Liza wasn't to be seen. That meant only one thing for certain Liza was in the hospital. This explained Jason's current state perfectly, since Bruce couldn't pin point it before.

"Jason," Bruce called out snapping the young man out of his daze. He simply stood up and walked to the car while Bruce got out of the car.

"Wait in the car," Bruce ordered and Jason didn't give a single remark not even a blink of an eye before he did as he was told. Bruce sighed and walked to the house and walked inside. He was immediately greeted by two puppies who went after his shoe laces. Bruce ignored them and searched the house until he found Cathy's room and walked inside. Cathy was out cold sleeping the day away, she was obviously running a bit of a fever. Bruce walked over to the little girl and picked her up, waking her up in the process.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Cathy asked her voice barely anything more than a mutter.

"Just go back to sleep," Bruce said and Cathy hummed in reply and dozed back off. Bruce then walked down stairs and left the house and got into the car. He made sure Cathy was buckled in before he told the driver to go to the hospital. The whole ride there Bruce watched Jason carefully, the younger ravenette seemed to register his daughter was leaned against him sleeping since he was absentmindedly stroked her hair.

Once to the hospital Bruce made sure Jason waited for him. "Take Catherine back to the manor and inform Alfred when you arrive so he may get her," Bruce ordered the driver who replied with a nod before the billionaire got out of the car. Bruce then let Jason go free rein and followed the younger man into the hospital and into the front desk.

"I'm here because I received a call about Eliza Todd and Jason Todd Jr...Can I go see them?" Jason asked calmer than he actually was. Bruce was on more alert now, though, hearing that Jay had been in the same accident as Liza. The lady at the desk remained silent for a moment then called a Dr. Danvers to the front desk. The doctor greeted them soon after and started walking towards a hospital room.

"Your son only sustained minor injuries, he should be able to go home tomorrow...Your wife on the other hand is not doing so good. However, your baby seemed to got away unharmed due to how the car took the impact. Though, growing up she may have some learning disabilities," Dr. Danvers said and walked to a room. Jay was sitting in a chair outside the room with his arm in a sling and a few stitches in his temple. He didn't seem to hear them so his hearing aids mush had been lost or damaged. When the five year old saw then he lost his stony gaze and he teared up, before hopping down from his seat and running to Jason.

Bruce watched Jason as he picked up his son and held him closely to himself before staring back off to space. Bruce sighed knowing Jason was still in shock so he let Jason latch on to his current life line to reality and security. "What is Eliza's condition?" Bruce asked as he and the doctor put some distance between the father and his son.

"In all honesty, Mr. Wayne, she most likely won't make it. There's bleeding in the brain and one of her lungs collapsed. If we want the baby to survive we need to do a c-section before she goes in cardiac arrest. Though, if we do the c-section, Eliza's survival rate is severely slim," the doctor stated grimly.

Bruce glanced over at Jason then back at the doctor. "Is she awake?" Bruce asked and the doctor nodded, "Then let Jason talk to his wife one last time."

Bruce then walked over to Jason and looked him in the eye, though, Jason was trying to avoid eye contact. The doctor pulled aside a nurse and said something to her and she nodded. The nurse walked over to Bruce and Jason, but looked at Jay. "Hey, little man, how would you like to come with me to go raid the pudding?" she asked and Bruce nodded towards Jason who reluctantly put his son down and allowed the nurse to take him away.

"They need to do a c-section, Jason. Liza, probably, wont survive it due to the state she's in. It's best if you be with her through this," Bruce said and Jason just stared at him. He saw anger flash in Jason's eyes, before it was clearly replaced by fear. Jason took a heavy breath and looked at the doctor then at a door then back at the doctor, silently asking if his wife was in there. The doctor nodded and Jason walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"He agreed to go through with c-section," Bruce said grimly even, though, he knew Jason hadn't uttered a word.

* * *

 **Jason:**

"Hey...I guess no movie, huh," Liza said with a forced smile as Jason pulled a chair up to her bedside.

"No...They want to preform a c-section...We-We'll get to see our little girl early," Jason stammered and Liza looked at him and brushed her finger across his wet face.

"Don't cry, Jason...Everything will be okay, eventually, I-I promise," Liza stated her voice was quiet. Jason took her hand and held it like a life line, he was speechless. The doctors then came in and proceeded to numb Liza from the waist down and started c-section. Jason gripped Liza's hand tighter, his whole body shaking, but he didn't look away from her face.

Liza tightened her grip and was staring right into Jason's eyes. He could tell by the look on the face she knew she wasn't going to make it. "I love you," Liza whispered and Jason was about to reply when the shrill cry of an infant cut through the room. The doctors hurried to do their standard protocol for newborns. After doing it quickly and efficiently, they wrapped her in a pink blanket and rushed over to Liza and placed the baby in her arms. Liza could barely, hold the baby and she let out a soft laugh.

"Y-you look after your daddy for-," Liza started say, but was cruelly cut off by the struggle to breath. Dr. Danvers rushed over and handed the baby to Jason and before he processed what was going on he was shoved out of the room with his newborn daughter. Jason barely made it to the chair by the room before he fell back into it. He stared at the wall in front of him, barely aware of someone calling his name.

* * *

 **September 20th:**

The funeral was silent, Jason stood away from most of his family. Cathy and Jason were beside him and Maliah was asleep in his arms. Jason watched as person after person put roses on Liza's coffin. "Can I put these on the coffin now?" Jay asked hoarsely from constantly crying and sobbing. Jason just nodded in reply and watched as Jay approached the coffin wearily and put the bouquet of white daisy on the coffin before he quickly retreated. Jay quickly latched onto Jason's leg and started to cry, much like how Cathy was doing.

Jason ignored the stares of his family, the looks of pity, it just made him even more angry. He wanted to find the bastard who caused the hit and run that killed his wife and injured his son. After Liza's coffin was lowered into the ground beside Percy's coffin, Jason looked at the twins calmly and said, "Come on, let's get home. We need finish packing," and he walked towards the rental car with his kids in tow.

 **The end of that chapter:**

 **Alright, I got two replies and thank you for your opinion. I hope this chapter was okay, I wouldn't say I enjoyed writing it-it was sad. Here's what I decided I would do since I only got to reviews on what I should do with this story. I'm going to write a sequel, but people don't read it I'll just transfer the chapters on to this story. That being said thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	46. Sequel

**Well, the sequel has been posted. It is called Necessary Change. Please go check it out and tell me what you think. Have a good day and kudos to you all. - Revenge**


End file.
